西野剣会社 NKK
by theuver
Summary: AU. Rin Nishino has a secret that only her best friend knows, she is actually a supermodel from France named Renee Bourdeaux that all the people of France are crazy about. But now her big brother demands that she comes back to Japan to work at the family business, will she be able to juggle her schedule at NKK and her demanding career as a supermodel? Beta Reader: Mi Ling Chi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Hello! This is my first time making a story. I haven't watch the whole Inuyasha anime series so I might make mistakes. Characters might be OOC.

Enjoy!

* * *

"No brother, I do not want to work in the family business!" Rin Nishino fumed while griping her phone as hard as she could. Why couldn't her brother understand that she didn't want to work in the family business?

Especially working with _him_.

"Come on Rin! Most of the jobs out there wants employees with job experience, and besides, NKK is one of the top companies in Japan. After your internship here, I'm sure other companies would hire you in no time at all!" Her brother, Miroku said a little bit too cheerfully.

Rin sighed. "H-how many times…" She heard her niece shriek and then giggle through the phone.

"Antee Rin! Hee heeee," Her niece said. Miroku could be heard from the background trying to grab the phone back from his child.

"Saya! It's Auntie Ri-" She started before Miroku's voice was on the phone again.

"Sesshomaru would be glad to supervise you, and there's more! You'll get all the skills and connections you need when you start finding your own job after NKK." _Which I hope you won't. _Miroku added mentally, he wanted Rin to be part of NKK where he can keep watch on his precious sister.

_Sesshomaru Taisho._

Hearing that name again, Rin wanted to smash her phone against the wall.

She met Sesshomaru at a family gathering a few years back. She had just come back home from France, where she had been attending college, when she bumped into Sesshomaru in her brother's house. Their encounter was not at all pleasant and they had to be seated _far_ away from each other.

Well, it's not her fault she accidentally elbowed a glass of red wine onto Sesshomaru's expensive long sleeve polo, causing him to explode in passive anger and shoot an endless stream of insults her way.

Also, there was the time when she purposely threw a piece of beef dripping with sauce onto his face because she wasn't able to get back at him for insulting her for Miroku had intervened during there spat and steered her away from him. He called her an immature child after that and threw his napkin down on the table and left the house. Inuyasha laughed so hard he almost vomited the food he was eating.

Izayoi giggled knowingly while InuTaisho and Kagome tried to keep Inuyasha from vomiting.

Noticing that Rin has not yet replied to his statement, Miroku knew she was remembering that incident. After that incident, Sesshomaru never attended any gatherings that also had Rin in attendance.

"Riiiiin…." Miroku started. "I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru was in a bad mood back then…" He tried to reason with her.

"I'll go." Rin said dejectedly, forming her family's trademark cute pout.

_I can't escape him forever since he's a partner of the company. Besides, after this job, big brother will stop pestering me at least._

"What?" was Miroku's dumbfounded reply. He didn't expect that Rin would agree so easily. More like he expected LOTS of screaming and crying.

"I. Said. I'll. Go. Dear. Brother." Rin gritted every word through her teeth. She walked to her desk to book her flight to Japan. "By the way…" She added. "I won't be staying in your house brother. I'll email to you the date and time you'll be fetching me." Before Miroku could answer, she hung up.

_I should buy them presents. _Rin pondered. _But what exactly? I should probably also buy some gifts for Inuyasha and Kagome. Oh! And Izayoi and InuTaisho._

_Ding Dong._

"That might be the delivery man… and delivery man equals to MY NEW UVERWORLD ALBUM!" She squealed as she opened the door to get her package.

"Renee Bourdeaux?"

Rin nodded. "That's me. Where do I sign?"

"Over here…" He pointed out. "Alright thanks." He handed her the package and left.

"Ahh~" She looked at her package as if it was 24k gold.

But before she ripped the box that contained her precious material, she stood for a moment clutching her package.

_Renee Bourdeaux_

_They don't have to know about this part of my life, and they will never know._

She then proceeded to rip into her package.

* * *

Sooooooooooo HOW WAS IT? SHOULD I CLEAR SOMETHINGS UP? PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Note: I know this is pretty lame of me to type this here but the exciting parts (I think?) starts somewhere at Chapter 5? Cause I know that my first chapter doesn't give any impact at all and I hope that you wouldn't just stop reading this all because of chapter 1. :) Please give this story a chance!

Revised: June 10, 2014 by Mi Ling Chi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Note: The information I type here is based on my knowledge. The places I type might be true or fictional. I just make up things. Sorry if you might be confused. (Sadly, I have never been to France or Japan.) Plus I have no idea on business things. I'm just an incoming college student. Aaaaand another thing, for possible French readers of the story (If I have any lol.), the French words here are from Google Translate so if the grammar of the French is kinda off, sorry in advance! :D Enjoy!

* * *

Rin was out shopping for presents for her family back home in Japan when her phone rang. Grabbing the phone out of her bag while scanning for perfumes, she quickly glanced at the phone to see who was calling.

_Arnaud – Agent_

Arnaud was a model scout. He saw her studying in a café one time, and though he couldn't see her figure because of her baggy clothing, he knew talent when he saw it and decided that Rin needed to be a model. She was reluctant at first but decided that she could trust Arnaud. Besides, her crappy job as a cashier at an old supermarket was taking up too much time and the wage was too small.

She slid her finger across the screen to answer.

"Hello?" Rin asked as she sniffed the bottle. _Chanel. Should I buy the product I model for?_

"Renee!" Arnaud's girly voice could be rang across the line. "I've seen the text you sent me. How long will you be staying in Japan? I've got to rearrange your schedule."

"1 year? 6 months? I don't really know. It's actually up to my brother when I'll be OK to leave the company." She sighed, putting back the perfume on the shelf.

_Thierry Mugler Angel_… _Christian Dior J'Adore_…

"But you are going to come back from time to time? Right?" Arnaud asked snappily. "You know, people of France will not be happy knowing their favourite supermodel vanished into thin air. You gotta show up at some times!"

_Maybe I should buy lingerie for Sango? I'm pretty sure Miroku would be happy about that._

"Arnaud… They don't –" Rin put in a bottle of Kenzo Flower in the cart.

"They don't know Renee Bourdeaux, sudden supermodel of France who just debuted 3 years ago. All they know of _Renee_," he emphasized her fake name, "is that she is Rin Nishino, a college graduate with a degree in business administration, and is working at a crappy supermarket."

She trusted Arnaud enough to share her secret with him. It was a good thing Arnaud went along with it without asking too much questions.

Rin moved to the food aisle. This conversation was going to be long. Sighing, Rin proceeded to taste samples of terribly expensive French biscuits. Why? Well because she could!

"Renee, are you doing what I think you're prohibited from doing?" Arnaud heard her munching through the phone. He sighed. "Just make sure that doesn't ruin your diet!" A muffled yeah was what Rin answered with. "Anyways," Arnaud continued. "Shouldn't they know about this second identity of yours?"

"They don't have to know about it! You know I came from a conservative family! If they knew I paraded on catwalks in flimsy pieces of lingerie they'd have my head!" Rin hissed, picking up another sample of biscuit. _I should buy this._

"As if endorsing international products won't reveal your identity _Renee_." He countered back.

Rin sweetly replied. "And they won't because of your magic touches!"

Rin's looks were completely different from the supermodel Renee Bourdeaux. She was a plain old natural beauty, while Renee was a drop dead gorgeous supermodel who always wore sophisticated clothes and fancy cosmetics. Oh and don't forget the hair, AKA a wig, she sported while modelling.

"You flatter me too much." Arnaud muttered back, hearing a giggle from Rin.

Then there was a sudden pause.

"I saw Sesshomaru Taisho on your text. Spill." He said adamantly.

"Why yes, you did." Rin checked the items in her cart.

"I sooo want to see Hot Stuff in personal. I can't believe you know Mister Multi-Billionaire personally!" Jealousy sounded in Arnaud's voice.

"I don't know what you see in him, he's an arrogant asshole who only cares about himself."

_Teddy Bear for Saya, perfume for Sango, wrist watch for Miroku, biscuits for the Taisho Family. I should remind myself to exclude Sesshomaru's name in the package._

"I _rarely_ see him in the tabloids! Could you pleeeease send me a picture of him when you're there in Japan? Pretty please? Please please please?" Arnaud begged.

"I don't know Arnaud. My phone might break." Rin sighed as she proceeded to the cashier.

Rin handed her gold credit card to the smiling cashier while another employee puts her items on the counter.

The cashier suddenly looked up to Rin to see if she was actually Renee Bourdeaux, sighing when she saw no comparison to her most beloved supermodel, and she proceeded to scan the items.

"I've got to go Arnaud. I'm busy at the moment and I'll try to call you back." Rin said as she signed the receipt.

"Just make sure you send me those pictures okay? Bye!"

"Bye bye" Rin half-smiled while rolling her eyes.

"Merci! S'il vous plaît nous rendre visite!" Thank you, please come visit again.

As the employee handed her shopping bag. Rin smiled and nodded at the employee. She then returned home.

* * *

"Hn." Sesshomaru inspected his whiskey glass intently while Miroku paced around the office.

"So are you willing to fetch her from the airport?" Miroku cautiously looked at Sesshomaru.

"No."

"Oh come on! I've got meetings and I can't cancel them!" He pleaded, forming his cute pout. Sesshomaru's right eye twitched a little.

"Have your wife fetch her, or my stupid ass of a brother." He replied as he sipped his whiskey, while reclining a bit more to have a more comfortable seat.

"Sango has an event and Inuyasha… well er…" Miroku paused. The businessman then unscrewed the cap of the whiskey and poured himself a glass.

Sesshomaru raised one delicate eyebrow.

"Why do you insist on this Sesshomaru fetching your _little_ sister?" Sesshomaru asked as he played with the glass in a circular motion, letting the ice clink repeatedly inside the glass.

"Well because I trust you! You're my best friend! Everyone seems busy at the moment."

"And am I not busy? This one might have a meeting or an event." He countered.

"But you don't!" Miroku grinned. "I checked with your secretary. He said you had no meetings or events at that time! Lord Sesshomaru has no meetings!" He imitated the annoying voice of Jaken.

"Hn." _Remind me to fire Jaken._

Seeing the slightly defeated look on Sesshomaru's face, Miroku clapped his hands together. "That settles it then! Pick her up at Narita Airport, 2 days from now, 11 am. See you!" Miroku hurriedly dashed out of the office, leaving the newly poured whiskey unattended.

The dog demon huffed out an exasperated breath while threading his left hand on a few strands of his out of the world silky white hair.

_Rin Nishino._

The multi-billionaire stared up the ceiling; sorting out the activities mentally that he planned on assigning the child.

* * *

By the way, Rin has two passports. One with her real name and the other one is Renee. I know it isn't allowed to have two passports with different names but let's just go with the flow okay? Let's just say it's allowed in France. :D Do correct me if I'm wrong :P Please review!

Revised : June 10, 2014 by Mi Ling Chi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

I was wondering, how did you guys see my story? I can't seem to find my story being published on the list.

Arnaud is half Jap half French if you're wondering. :D

* * *

- Narita Airport –

After the plane landed safely, Rin stood up to grab her luggage in the compartment above.

"Laisse-moi t'aider. " Let me help you.

A middle age stewardess smiled up to Rin, grabbing the handle of her luggage. She lifted the luggage down effortlessly as if it were feather light.

"Merci! " Thank you.

The young graduate bowed her head and smiled. The stewardess smiled in return then left to attend to the other passengers.

As she exited the plane, the staff of the airplane lined up to bid goodbye to the leaving passengers.

"Passez une bonne journée! S'il vous plaît utiliser Air France à nouveau!" Have a good day! Please use Air France again!

As the fresh graduate walked outside the airport, she grabbed her phone from her handbag. She sent a quick text to Arnaud first to tell him her plane landed safely. Then proceeded to call Miroku.

Focusing on her call, she slowly went to a bench to sit.

Druuut druuut….

"The person you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please try again later."

_What? _

She stared at the phone in disbelief.

_I am so gonna kill him._

Rin suddenly bumped into a muscular chest.

"_Oof! _I'm so-" Looking up, she stared at the familiar gold eyes assessing her.

_Sesshomaru. I cannot believe my brother. I'm going to kill him._

"What are _you_ doing here?" She whipped her head to the right and grabbed the handle bar of her luggage to move to the other side.

"Apparently your brother decided to put this one in charge of fetching you."

The dog demon moved to block her way.

"I don't need you to fetch me. I'm calling a cab." Rin argued and stomped on his expensive leather shoe.

"_Tch. Pain in the ass."_ Sesshomaru muttered, glaring at her. "I'll have to resort to manhandling if you do not comply."

Her eyes widened a bit, and suddenly she felt shaky, but decided to shrug it off.

_I dare you._

"No." Seeing an opportunity, she went past him.

"Hn." Sesshomaru rubbed his temple.

_How difficult can this little girl be?_

Using his demonic speed, he grabbed the girl and suddenly they were in front of the company car - Cadillac XTS.

"Wha-" Rin gasped, whipping her head to the trunk of the car when she heard a thump. Before she could retort, she felt Sesshomaru's iron grip on both of her wrists against her lower back.

"Haaa?!"

The man opened the door of the car and gently thrust Rin to the backseat.

"Oof."

Slamming the door closed, he slid to the driver's seat and proceeded to drive to Miroku's house.

"Jerk." Rin muttered loudly enough for Sesshomaru to hear. Folding her arms across her chest, she looked out of the windows to see the skyscrapers of Japan.

_Oh look. It's NKK._

Rin pursed her baby pink lips as she gazed in boredom at the building she'd be working at with _him._

The building of NKK stood out like a sore thumb. It was so modern and sophisticated that the buildings near it looked like they were impoverished.

While the young girl gazed at the view the scenery offered, Sesshomaru took the time to study Rin through the mirror.

_Since when did she have a voluptuous body? And those clothes? _He noted that the clothes she wore were from luxury brands._ She always wore baggy clothes. What happened to the little kid that spilled red wine on my polo? And her scent is so… wow. What the hell? _

The demon shook his head.

_Off-limits Sesshomaru. Off. Limits. Hands off. _His consciousness warned him. _Best friend's sister. Not a good idea._

When he first spotted Rin walking towards the bench, he was dumbstruck. The way she walked was different and her figure had changed dramatically. Though, he wasn't completely sure because she always hid her figure in baggy clothes. Anyone could have thought she was a model, but when they would look at her bare, natural face…

He averted his gaze just in time before Rin noticed that he was staring at her.

"I'm not staying at big brother's house." She muttered only to get a hn from Sesshomaru.

Seeing the nonchalant expression Sesshomaru was sporting, she shifted her legs to a more comfortable position.

"I'll be staying at Prince Park Hotel. Drop me off there." She spat out with her eyebrows knitted together. Like most girls nowadays, she grabbed her phone and furiously tapped on the screen.

To: Arnaud - Agent

**"Hate arrogant assholes. Pissed me off in such a short time. I want to be in France now ugh."**

_Sent_

To: Big Bro

**"WHY ARE YOU NOT THE ONE PICKING ME UP?! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM?"**

_Sent._

The dog demon observed the young lady tapping on her phone and glaring at it furiously. He sighed.

_Why me?_

The rest of the trip neither of them spoke, the only sound that could be heard were the soft tunes of classical music that played through the radio.

Arriving at their destination, the bellboy opened the door for Rin, and proceeded to take her luggage out of the trunk.

As soon as Rin stepped out of the car and closed the door, the car sped off, leaving Rin to stare widely with her lips parted in astonishment at the retreating back of the car.

JERK.

Glancing at the side mirror at he sped off, the dog demon's mouth contorted into a smirk.

* * *

See you in the next chapter!

Revised : June 11, 2014 by Mi Ling Chi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

After the long meeting, Miroku happily glided through the shiny waxed floors of his office and noticed Sesshomaru sitting down comfortably on the couch. The dog demon was flipping the pages of a folder when he looked up to stare at Miroku.

"You'll have to pay for my shoes." He shook his head to point at his leather shoes.

Miroku saw the ugly wrinkle that formed on Sesshomaru's right shoe. He sighed. Why the hell does he have to wear such expensive brands?!

"How was she? What are you reading?" He sat down on another couch that was just right in front of the dog demon's. His office was awfully quiet. Where is his secretary anyways?

"Fine. This contains the activities I'd have her do while she's here."

He plopped down the folder on the coffee table. Plucking his phone out of his pocket he glanced through the emails he received.

The older businessman took the folder from the table and began to read it.

_Seems good enough. Not bad actually. I think Rin can handle this. _He smiled.

Miroku's facial expression gave Sesshomaru his answer. Standing up, he took the folder from Miroku's hands and walked out of the office.

The older businessman gave him a sheepish look. Same old same old Sesshomaru.

**Beep.**

_Huh? Oh right, the phone rang a while ago._

_Shit._

Miroku read the text thrice. He was having a mental war with himself on what to reply. After a long debate with himself, he decided to call Rin.

Druuut druuut…

"About time you called me big brother." Rin said monotonously.

"Ahahaha… I was busy so…" Miroku stood up as he paced through the door to see if his secretary was there.

"Hmm…"

"Did Sesshomaru take you out for lunch?" He reverted to a different topic as he signaled his secretary to bring in the documents.

"No. He left me outside the entrance of the hotel and went off." Rin grumbled. The sound of classical music could be heard from the background and a server taking her orders. _Honey grilled Salmon, home-made salad. Fresh Lemonade. That's all._

"I-I see… Ah…" He let out a half-hearted laugh. The secretary went in a placed the documents on the table, bowed and then left.

_Why can't they just get along?!_

"Sorry big brother, I'm busy at the moment. I'll see you tomorrow at the company. We'll talk then."

"A-alright… Good bye." Miroku hanged up the phone. Sighing, he wondered what would transpire tomorrow.

* * *

The hotel room Rin was staying at was simply exquisite. The most beautiful view the hotel could offer was just right in front of her! The large wall window was draped with gold curtains, her bed was king-sized with a wide flat screen television just in front of it, and the bathroom had a Jacuzzi in it! Simply wonderful!

Did the company pay for this room? Absolutely not! Rin rented it for a small amount of 20 million yen. She could afford it anyways. Well actually, Renne Bourdeaux could afford it.

Money just kept on coming when she started modeling, and since the model was smart thinking, she saved up all her hard earned money and lived a simple life up until she graduated. The supermodel now invested in stocks, it was easy to know when to buy and sell because of her newly acquired skill.

"Je le hais tellement!" I hate him!

The model was seating with her legs folded on the red Victorian leather chair with her laptop on a small circular table. Whenever Rin felt irritated, she would always use French to express her feelings.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'il me vient de quitter à l'entrée! Il m'a totalement embarrassé!"

I cannot believe he just left me at the entrance! He totally embarrassed me!

Rin's both small hands formed a fist to express her anger and of course let's not forget the cute pout.

Arnaud sighed as he ate another piece of chocolate.

"Vous le détestez, il vous hait. Qu'attendez-vous?" You hate him, he hates you. What do you expect?

With sudden realization, Arnaud looked at her intently.

"Vous l'aimez." You like him.

"Oh mon Dieu. Rin aime Sesshomaru! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réaliser cela?"

Oh my goodness. Rin likes Sesshomaru! Why have I not realize that?

He pointed his index finger at her accusingly. Arnaud rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Why haven't he seen it coming?

"N-NANI?!" Rin's face went to a deep shade of red, her right eye unconsciously twitched a little.

"Je ne l'aime pas du tout!" I don't like him at all!

The supermodel denied.

Ah. The famous I'm lying gesture. Arnaud looked dejected. He mockingly put his hand on his heart.

"Je ne peux pas vous croire! Après toutes ces années de me baver sur Seshomaru vous n'avez jamais même m'a dit que tu l'aimais!"

I can't believe you! After all those years of me drooling over Seshomaru you have never even told me you liked him!

"I don't!" Rin denied once again reverting to Japanese, and her right eye twitches.

"Ne me mens pas." Don't lie to me. Arnaud said matter-of-factly.

Arnaud shook head disapprovingly. He never imagined that Rinny would actually like Sesshomaru. She would always bad-mouth him… oh wait. Girls like Rin bad-mouth/criticize the person they like. He gave himself a mental face palm. 3 years of bad-mouthing him and she actually never got tired of it.

"Very dumb Arnaud… very dumb." He muttered to himself as he watched Rin furiously denied.

Rin with her cheeks puffed up plopped back on the soft leather chair.

"A little." She whispered as she shyly looked up to the screen.

"Mon cul. Dévoiler un secret !" My ass. Spill the beans!

By this time, Rin's cheeks was colored with an abundant shade of red.

"I like him but…" Rin started slowly, playing with her perfectly manicured orange nails.

"But?" Arnaud pressed on, leaning a bit more to the screen of his laptop.

"I know he's impossible because he's just you know!" Rin raised up her slim arms.

"So?"

"So? My love for him is Nada! Zero! I'll just date single simple hot guys with no strings attached!"

"You would actually settle for less?" The model scout rested his head on both of his palms. His mouth formed a thin line.

"He is my brother's business partner! Besides…" She pouted, "Like you said, he hates me and… and… I just can't suddenly change the way I act towards him… everybody in the family knows the feud we're in. I also bet there are bazillions of women who fawn over him day and night. As in women much much sexier than me."

To be in a relationship with a business partner was a big no no she observed when she was still working at the old supermarket. Besides, what would Sesshomaru want with her with so many matured women lined up for him to date. Unlimited supply of women."

"Renee Bourdeaux is much more sexier." Arnaud mumbled to himself. He secretly wished that a deity from above would hear and grant his wish turning him into Renee Bourdeaux.

The model glanced at the time, she didn't want to continue the conversation any longer.

"Look I'm going to sleep now. I'll talk to you again same time. Okay?" She stifled a yawn.

"Alright alright get some rest. Goodnight." He waved his hand to dismiss her.

"Goodnight." Rin smiled then moved her cursor to click end video call.

She stared at the desktop screen as the video window disappeared.

"How the hell does Arnaud get me every time I lie?" She knitted her eyebrows.

Unzipping her dress, she went to the bathroom to wash herself, hanging the dress on the hanger of the wall.

_I'll be spending the day with Sesshomaru tomorrow. _Rin blushed slightly.

* * *

Yay! So now we know that Rin does like Sesshomaru!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, a little feedback would be nice. Did you have some lol moments? What scenes? Do you want me to explain something? Do you want to see something more? Any specifics you want? What should I improve on?

I don't know if you guys are interested or not. Should I just get to the point of the story?

Btw, I've recently seen updated stories of SxR (at other people's profiles) but I can't see it on the filtered tags. Is FF having a problem or is it just me? And as I said on the previous chapters, I can't see my story being published.

PS. The new cover picture is from the manga The One. I only changed the color of girl's hair and lips. Please don't sue me. Picture isn't mine. Just edited. Idk if you can see it already.

Thank you for the reviews! Tigra 22 and Augustus Sol!

Augustus Sol: I know I haven't really emphasized it but she had a crush on him when she first saw him. It dissipated a bit when the fought.

Enjoy!

* * *

By 7:30 AM, the new intern of NKK was now ready for work, donning on her new office attire, she checked herself out in front of the bathroom's mirror.

She wore a white silk blouse the generously show her not too large, just right chest (sounds awkward idk), with black skirt that was just a bit more short than the usual. Her black heels were three inches, so that maybe a certain person would not have to lower his head whenever he would talk to her.

_I think I'm alright. _She made a funny face at the mirror, then retouched her makeup a few more times before she headed out to work.

_Time to face the music. I can do this!_ She mentally encouraged herself.

* * *

-NKK-

As Rin stepped in the building, she spotted Sesshomaru near the elevator with two women trying to stick their bodies closer to him. One was even trying to push her chest up to let Sesshomaru see, but the demon's ever stoic face gave no signs of interest and seemed unfazed with the show the two women employees were giving.

_Even those women couldn't get his attention, what more could I do? Get over him Rin. He's impossible._

She turned on her heels to talk to the receptionist. Some of the employees observed her, there were whispers and chatters, but Rin gave them no mind.

_**Ding.**_

As the elevator doors were opening, seeing that there were no bodies inside it, he quickly went inside and pressed the close button before the two women could even get inside. But just before the door closed, he caught a glimpse of Rin walking towards the receptionist.

He felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw one of the male employees checking her out, but hurriedly brushed it off as if it were a speck of dust.

The two women gawked at the closing doors of the elevator. Stomping on their heels, they complained on how Sesshomaru was trying to be so hard to get.

The rumored snarky receptionist wasn't at all rude to Rin, well maybe that's because she the sister of the owner of NKK. With a fake smile on her face, she pointed out the direction where Rin should head to.

Rin bade a thank you to the receptionist as she went on her way to her brother's office.

* * *

_- _Miroku's office –

"Little sister! Oh how I missed you!" Miroku had been waiting at the entrance of his office for Rin's arrival. He enveloped her in an embrace, after a few minutes, Miroku and Rin finally lets go of each other.

"I missed you too big brother. Even Sango and Saya!" Both Nishino siblings formed their favorite cute pout and shared a laugh. They chatted about how Saya was doing and that Inuyasha finally proposed to Kagome.

"I hope both of you are quite done with your little reunion." The dog demon watched the two siblings as he walked towards them to hand Rin the folder he showed Miroku yesterday.

"Sesshomaru! Good morning!" The oldest among them patted his back, only to receive a glare from him. Miroku quickly snatched back his hand.

"I'm leaving her to you then! Take care!" He quickly left the premise for his meeting with a business investor, not wanting to stay for another word war between the two.

Rin read the file twice and handed it back to Sesshomaru. _Play it cool Rin._

"Lead me to the accounting department." She said a little bossily, as she looked sideways to avoid his eyes. He nodded and went on a slow pace to the department.

Grimacing to the fact that Sesshomaru was still a head taller than her, she secretly stuck a tongue out behind his back.

-Accounting department-

"Arthur!" Her mentor called out, as they strode inside the room.

"Yes boss!" A male with chestnut colored hair and good looks approached them. He eyed the woman beside his boss. Was this the rumored new intern?

"You are in charge of her. Make sure you make her finish everything in this list." He handed the folder to his employee and gently placed his left hand on Rin's left shoulder to push her a bit towards him.

He looked down on her and quietly muttered, "Be on your best behavior." As he walked out of the room without looking back. Rin didn't bother to answer.

* * *

- 2:00 PM –

"Whew!" All those excruciating task assigned to Rin was done. She took a moment to stretch her hands and relax her strained eyes.

She recalled all the faces in the accounting department, and was able to remember every single one of them. They all dropped by to her cubicle to chat with her. Everyone were friendly to her and she was thankful for that.

Rin bit her lips and reclined a bit.

_**There's so many cute and hot guys here!**_

There was Arthur, Takedo, Yamaguchi, George… oh! And that handsome foreign English man! Jacob! Oh those dreamy blue eyes! The list goes on and on.

Rin sighed dreamily. _Too bad she can't date any of them._

"Slacking off already, are you? Little girl." The familiar deep baritone voice froze her entire body.

Knowing who was behind her, she didn't bother to turn around, which kind of irked Sesshomaru.

"I finished doing all your torture activities." She muttered, grabbing up her phone from the desk to check the emails Arnaud sent her.

Sesshomaru didn't have any reason to visit the girl, he just _went. _He couldn't get enough of Rin's scent that was mixed with vanilla and jasmine (AN: does that smell good?). It drove him crazy only to smell a bit of her scent, and now that he was here, she was already dismissing him.

He took a deep breath, memorizing her scent, why? He didn't know why, his demon instinct just told him to. He roughly grabbed her swivel chair and turned it around.

Rin clutched her phone tightly to her chest as she gaped at Sesshomaru.

He leaned closer to have more access to her scent. Placing his hands on both arms of the chair, he looked at her brown doe eyes with his scorching gold eyes.

"When you talk to the higher ups, you make sure that you maintain eye contact with them. Do you understand?" Using his index finger, he placed it on the chin of the gaping girl to close her mouth.

The brown haired office worker nodded, she could feel his cool breath on her face.

Smelling fear emanating from her scent, the dog demon smirked and spun on his heel to head out of the cubicle.

_Good she's scared._

* * *

- Prince Park Hotel 8:00 PM –

Rin quickly set her laptop up for her daily video chat with Arnaud.

Squee! He's online!

_Arnaud is calling…_

_Answer._

"_Renee. _Lovely to see you! How was your day?" Arnaud today wore an orange sleeveless top with a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Where are you? Why are you dressed like that?" She raised her eyebrow, with a scrutining look on her face.

"Suddohbucks my dear. Where all the cute guys are." Shaking her head, she huffed out a breath and rested her cheeks on her right palm.

"I had a fabulous time at work."

"Ah yes, your eyes told me." Arnaud observed as he sipped his frappe.

"There are _sooo many cute_ guys at work!" Enthusiasm bursting out of her words, quickly changing the topic.

"Oh my goodness. Did I hear you right? Cute guys? Montrez-moi!" Show me!

"I don't have pictures yet, but I will so email them to you!" She giddily said.

"Are you going to date any of them?"

"N-nani? Of course not!" Rin blushed as she also pouted.

"Come on Rin! Nothing's going to go wrong when you date some of them, sauf si vous êtes accroché sur vous savez qui."

Unless you're hooked up on you know who.

"But NKK might lose its employees! And no! In fact I kinda don't like him anymore!" Her right eye twitches.

"Lose employees my ass, that's only in the supermarket you work for, _mon ami._" My friend.

Arnaud decided to ignore her statement.

"People there are professional Renee!" He rolled his eyes, wanting his friend to understand his point, he further explained. "You date them, if guy likes you and you like guy, both of you will be in a relationship."

Rin nodded as she listened intently at her friend. Believe it or not Arnaud had already several discreet relationships with foreign male models.

"And," The gay agent made hand gestures. "When said relationship fails, everything just goes back to normal! As if nothing ever happened to the both of you! He continues on his job at NKK because that's what's more important! Besides! You're not going to stay at NKK forever."

"But… what if my heart breaks?" She asked quietly.

"That's why you don't let your feelings involved too easily. Attraction is good but love is a no no unless you could imagine yourself growing old with this guy. Let's say… no strings attached relationship."

"No strings attached…" Rin pondered on it for a bit. Tapping lightly on the glass table.

Rin had a couple of boyfriends during her college years but both of the relationship didn't work out because she immediately got bored with them. Maybe now with this no strings attached relationship Arnaud suggested, she could finally experience the thrill and intimate pleasures her fellow models kept on talking about.

"That's right. No strings attached."

"So I date guys I find attractive but I don't get too attached is that right?"

"Right." He said as he grabbed a few files from his bag.

While Rin was reveling on this new idea, Arnaud cleared his throat, hoping to catch Rin's attention.

"What is it Arnaud?"

"There's an international event for Chanel my dear. All Chanel models must be there. Then you're scheduled for a photo-shoot on the following day. That's gonna happen in two weeks. And also recently, I've been called up that Omega (a watch brand) wants you to model their new upcoming watch and that's for the whole third week this month."

"What?! Why didn't you reject it! I'm in Japan now! I can't just go back and forth to France. My brother might suspect something!"

"Tell them you need to fix some things up in the city hall. _Pas de problème__._" No problem.

"Cancel them!" Rin hissed.

"No." Raised up his index finger fabulously, with a slight head movement. "You pull this all off, don't worry Renee! *whistle* I gotta go! Bye!" Arnaud winked, waving goodbye.

Arnaud ended the video call.

Rin gaped at the screen.

_I cannot believe him!_

She plopped down on her bed and screamed her heart out against the pillows.

* * *

Bad Arnaud! Haha! Feedback please! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh Sesshomaru dear! Welcome home, come take a seat!" Izayoi's shrill voice could be heard from the kitchen.

_I should buy a condo soon. _

Sesshomaru made a mental note to himself, as he was greeted by his father at the dining table.

"Ah Sesshomaru, I've heard Rin just came back from France." InuTaisho's eyes followed Sesshomaru.

"I'm afraid you're right father..." Sesshomaru took a seat right in front of his father.

"Ah… right." A comical sweat drop formed behind InuTaisho's head.

Everyone in the family knew how both of them disliked each other, but Izayoi once pointed out to him how Sesshomaru would look at Rin whenever they "accidentally" forgot to mention that Rin would be attending any family events. The way Sesshomaru would look at her was like a kid looking a new toy gun, wanting to hold it, play with it… that sounded wrong.

"How is she? I've heard from Miroku that she's a new intern under your department."

"Hn. She did her job efficiently." He replied nonchalantly.

Knowing his son won't provide him anymore details, he sighed, and exactly at that moment, Izayoi went in to set in the plates full of food and placed each of them a cup of rice.

"Let's eat!" Izayoi clapped her hands enthusiastically while taking a seat beside InuTaisho.

Izayoi's mindless chatter about how her day went filled the dining room, some Hn from Sesshomaru now and then, and InuTaisho conversing with Izayoi. Until Izayoi suddenly dropped her chopsticks. And looked at Sesshomaru meaningfully.

InuTaisho took a glimpse at Izayoi, knowing she was going to ask her step-son some crazy favors only to be turned down immediately.

"What is it mother?" The son didn't bother looking at his step-mother.

What a hypocrite.

"Have you ever met Renee Bourdeaux? I know you had your fair share of models, perhaps you could introduce me to her."

"Why the sudden interest mother? And no, I have never met this model idol before."

InuTaisho stared at his son, who continued to eat the contents of his cup.

_He didn't flat out refuse. He's even interested! Is the world coming to an end?_

He looked around to see if the walls were shaking, the shelves, tables, and delicate china statues that was adorned on end tables.

Nope.

"Perhaps not. Some even say they haven't seen her in personal, only in events and fan meetings." Izayoi said as she lazily plopped a piece of pickled vegetable inside her mouth.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru smirked as he used the chopsticks to spear the slidy tofu that he couldn't pick up.

"I can't believe you don't know her! She actually pretty famous; she models for Chanel bags, purse, everything! Her billboards are all over Japan!"

"Hn. Would you mind showing me more of this model mother?"

"Why of course!" Izayoi giggled, knowing she had caught her step-son's attention.

InuTaisho stared as the two conversed.

_I think I lost my appetite._

Both father and son sat down on separate couch while drinking whiskey, waiting for Izayoi to come down and bring her stacks of magazines about Renee.

InuTaisho grabbed the remote and opened the television.

"Here it is!" Izayoi happily knelt down and placed the magazines on the rectangular metal table.

Sesshomaru slouched a bit to flip a magazine, and observed the red haired beauty that posed for the picture.

_Not bad. It's a good thing I humored her._

But something bothered Sesshomaru, her face looked familiar, though he couldn't place a finger to who it was the model looked similar to.

"I like this picture!" Izayoi took the magazine Sesshomaru was currently looking at and replaced it with a more provocative picture of the supermodel.

The picture held a red haired model wearing a black two piece lingerie, leaning her whole body sideways on the couch. Her eyes where closed; lips puckered, hand on her hips. On the right side of the picture was labeled Agent Provocateur. (AN: Search it up on google if you want :D )

Sesshomaru felt himself harden; he shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

Wanting to know more what all the fuss was about, InuTaisho leaned in to join the conversation.

"Woah." Was all InuTaisho could say as he stared at the picture Sesshomaru was staring at.

"Lovely isn't it my dear? Oh how I wish I have my youthful face from before."

"But dear, you don't age anymore and you look exactly like you were 200 years ago."

"Shush deary." She scattered the magazines throughout the table to point out of every single picture she liked.

The whole night went on with Izayoi and Sesshomaru looking through magazines.

"It's late mother." He said as he piled up all the magazine.

"Oh dear look at the time," It was already 11 PM. Stretching her arms out, she stood up with the help of InuTaisho. "Just leave those magazines on the table Sesshomaru. I'll fix it tomorrow. Goodnight!" And with that Izayoi and InuTaisho left the living room.

"Goodnight Father, Mother." Glancing back to the pile of magazines, he slipped the lingerie magazine he first stared at under his arms and proceeded to his room.

* * *

Wednesday morning

Before Rin headed out for work, she already booked a flight to France; she read the email Arnaud sent her regarding the event and that she had to be there by Monday. She sighed, how could she slip pass through her big brother and Sesshomaru! She had to think of an excuse so that she'd be able to attend the event.

_Arnaud is so gonna pay for this._

She sighed for the fifth time. She still hadn't given the gifts she bought for her family and friends. Tonight though she would be able to see them all, so before she head out for work, she gathered all the presents and placed it all inside a paper bag.

NKK tower accounting department – 11:30 AM

"Arthur-san?" Rin poked her head inside Arthur's cubicle. The man was focused on typing whatever he was typing in the computer. "Yes? What's the problem?" He said without turning around.

"I've finish re-editing the documents in the flash drive you gave me." She handed over the flash drive.

Arthur turned around to receive the item. Bowing down, she head out to have her lunch break only to be stopped when Arthur called out to her.

"Rin!"

"Hai?" Rin looked over her shoulder elegantly like how a model would.

Arthur stuttered and blushed a bit. "W-would you like to grab lunch together?"

"Un! That'd be nice. I don't know any good places around here to eat. Could you recommend me some?"

"Of course." Arthur smiled as he led the way.

_Success! Arthur seems interested in me!_

As the two walked away, little did they know that there were a pair of golden eyes observing them.

* * *

*gasp* Sesshomaru's interested in Renee Bourdeaux! But what about Rin?

This chapter is kinda nonsense. Oh well. :/

See you on the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Inuyasha I do not own.

Hello guys! Rin is a tsundere btw, but I think you guys knew that by now? :D

Thank you for the reviews! It means so much to me! :D

LADY SILVERFOX : I'm glad you like it! Yes, little did we know that deep inside, Sesshomaru's actually a pervert! Haha!

Anima92 : Hi! As for Sesshomaru getting jealous, that's gonna show up on some later chapters. I wanted to put some scenes but it seems inappropriate at them moment. :D Thank you!

missy . carter . 77 : I… I'm glad you're interested! *does cute pout but fails miserably*

Esperanza Lane : I didn't feel like it was important at all (but that's just me) but I'm happy that you thought so otherwise! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

The lunch "date" as Rin liked to call it was a big success! She got to trade numbers with Arthur and was even able to schedule a _next _date!

Rin was totally excited for her blossoming love life but was quickly replaced as the end lunch break was nearing. Dread creeped to her nerves, one more hour and then she has to speak with Sesshomaru about her temporary leave.

_Oh I hope I can pull this off._

- NKK tower – outside Sesshomaru's office – 2:00 PM

"What is your business here silly girl! This isn't the accounting department!" A little green imp named Jaken immediately squawked, standing up on the chair he was sitting on the moment Rin entered the area.

"Um… I'm here to speak with Sesshomaru…" She nervously walked towards Jaken.

"…?" The imp looked at her expectantly, folding his arms. Not adding honorifics to his Lord's name was a big no no to him.

"_-sama._" She hesitantly added, quickly understanding that the imp demon is very attached to his Lord.

"WELL NO YOU CAN'T! NOW GO BACK HUMAN GIRL!" The imp shouted, jumping down on his chair to push the intern out.

"Jaken." The deep baritone voice called from inside the office.

"Y-yes milord?" Jaken immediately froze when he heard his Lord's voice.

"Let her in."

"Yes milord, as you wish." Looking up at the intern, he glared at her for a moment as she went inside his Lord's office then resumed his work.

* * *

- Sesshomaru's office –

Badump badump badump badump badump

Her heart felt like it was doing a somersault for the hundredth time of the day as she strutted towards Sesshomaru's desk.

_Okay! Review time._

_I'm going back to France to finish up some unfinished business and help fix the books. It would take up two weeks, because I was the only one who did the books at that time. _

_Be nice and respectful._

Rin inhaled nervously, her palms were sweaty. She's going to tell a lie!

_I'm going to tell a lie. I can't do it… he's just too scary! But then my career as a model will be shredded into pieces if I don't go to this event! _

Nah, Rin was just exaggerating. Renee Bourdeaux's career in shambles for not attending an event? _Please._ It just makes her more mysterious!

Biting her lower lips, she quickly thought of another plan.

_I need to have foot surgery._

_I forgot my medications at home._

_I need to have my wisdom tooth pulled out._

_I'm a fucking supermodel in France…_

_Wait._

_Dites la vérité incomplete. Tell the incomplete truth._

Arnaud's voice echoed inside her mind.

She remembered the advice her agent would tell her whenever she had to make an excuse.

_I love you Arnaud._ She mentally praised her friend. _But I still hate you for putting me on this spot._

"If you are going to stand there all day, you might as well leave." The demon dog on the desk didn't bother to look at the intern. Identifying fear and anxiety from her scent.

_Sign. Sign. Sign. Crumple. Sign. _

"I um… I need to go back to France to finish some business."

_I'm telling the truth! I'm just omitting pieces of information._ She chanted repeatedly inside her mind.

The dog demon continued on with his task, but the scribbling of his pen went a bit louder.

"Unfinished business? And why should I allow you? You are now working for NKK. To think that this is only your second day you already want to take a leave?"

"Only for two weeks… I need to be there on Monday."

_I'm telling the truth! I'm just omitting pieces of information. I'm telling the truth! I'm just omitting pieces of information._

"Two weeks?" Sesshomaru deepened the tip of the fountain pen on the contract, quickly pulling it out before the ink spills out ruining the contract.

_If I get him to approve, I'll have no problems in telling my brother._

"I'll do anything! Please!" Rin bowed to give more respect, hoping that it would heighten her boss's ego.

_Anything? _Sesshomaru smirked inwardly.

"Two weeks you say? And you have to be there on Monday… Hn." He pondered.

The continuously tapping of his fountain pen didn't calm Rin's nerves. It was making her go into a nervous wreck.

"Anything?" He said as he stopped the pen tapping with a loud tap, garnering a little jump from Rin.

He smelled her anxiety but he didn't let it bother him.

"Yes anything." Rin fidgeted, tangling her cold sweaty fingers together.

_Anything? Are you crazy Rin? _She mentally scolded herself, but deep inside she kind of wondered what he would make her do.

_**Knock knock.**_

Jaken peeped through the window. "Tea milord." He went in and placed the tea set beside his desk, barely glancing at the human his Lord was talking to.

The strong bitter scent of the tea scattered around the room, leaving the dog demon to scrunch up his nose. The imp hurriedly went out of the room.

_What the hell did Jaken make? _

"Before I grant you a leave of absence, does your brother know about this already?"

"Yes, but he said I had to get your approval." Rin lied, her right eye twitches unconsciously.

Sesshomaru took no notice of her gesture and the scent of lying.

"Alright. I trust your word. You can finish everything up when you come back." He waved at her, dismissing the intern.

Relief flooded all over Rin's body. She elatedly bowed her thanks and quickly left the room.

To: Arnaud - Agent

"**I've got the leave for 2 weeks! You are so dead to me when I get there!"**

_Sent._

_My excuse worked! It's a good thing he didn't bother to ask for more details._

* * *

-Prince Park Hotel- 3:55 PM-

Stripping of her office attire, she quickly donned on her blue floral dress with spaghetti straps (AN: Y'know, the ones girls usually wear during summer).

Miroku was going to pick her up at the hotel entrance 4 PM sharp, she had 5 minutes to get there.

"Oof." She stumbled a bit while putting on her sandals.

_The presents._

She hurriedly grabbed the paper bag that contain the present, and proceeded to the hotel entrance.

- Miroku's house 6:30 PM –

"Sango, Saya, we're here!" Miroku opened the door letting Rin go in first. He placed the paper bag on the couch then went to his room to change clothes.

"Rin! Welcome back!" Sango, carrying Saya on her arms, hurriedly embraced Rin. "How was your trip? How was NKK? I can't believe Miroku handed you to Sesshomaru!"

"I missed you too! And Sayaaaa!" Sango handed giggling Saya to Rin.

"It's quite alright… I'd rather not talk about it." She cooed, playing with Saya's chubby little fingers. Her niece cutely pouted. Rin gasped, turning her head to Sango.

"Yep, she has the cute pout. I think it's genetic!" Sango said approvingly.

_**Ding Dong.**_

"That must be InuTaisho and Izayoi. I'll attend to them."

"Were you a good girl Saya? Auntie Rin has a present for you!" Rin adjusted her hold on Saya, as she approached the paper bag.

"Here…" She lifted a white teddy bear dressed in plaids and shorts from the paper bag and handed it to Saya.

"Pwisint!" Saya exclaimed as she took hold of the bear that was handed to her.

"You have to say thank you Saya." Sango came back to retrieve Saya from Rin. Behind her was InuTaisho and Izayoi, who was smiling happily at Rin.

The brown haired baby ignored Sango and crushed the teddy bear against for little chest.

"Teddy bwear!"

"Rin!" Izayoi hugged Rin while InuTaisho nodded at her.

"Hello Izayoi-san, InuTaisho-san." She grabbed the presents from the paper bag and handed it to Izayoi.

"For the Taisho family." Handing it to Izayoi, she blushed a little. "I… I didn't know what you preferred I bought you guys some French snacks."

"Oh you didn't have to Rin!" Izayoi giggled, taking the package then handing it to InuTaisho. "But thank you." She smiled.

"Hrmm thank you Rin. I'm sad to say that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome won't be able to make it tonight, so it would just be the six of us." Holding the package on his hips, he turned his head to the direction of the staircase.

"Oh is that so?" Miroku was hurrying down the stairs. "That's too bad then."

"Hunguweee." Saya cried softly, and then wailed. "HUNGUWEEE! SAYA HUNGUWEEE!"

"Shhh shh honey, we're going to eat dinner now!" Sango gently patted Saya's back, sending an apologetic smile to her guests.

"I think that would be great!" Izayoi said, while grabbing Rin's hands. "Why don't you tell us about your life in France over dinner?"

"Okay." Rin smiled as Izayoi pulled her to the dining room.

* * *

- After dinner 8:35 PM –

They were all seated on the couch, Rin was holding a sleeping Saya, who was still snuggling with her new favorite teddy bear, on her arms. The three business minded people, namely Miroku, Sango, and InuTaisho conversed about the economy and stock investments while Izayoi yawned dramatically and scooted her seat next to Rin.

"Rin, do you know about the hot female supermodel France is going gaga about?" Izayoi looked at Rin expectantly.

_Hot supermodel? France?_

"There are a lot of supermodel in France…" Rin started, recalling the names of her supermodel friends.

_There's Seraphina from LV, Victoria from Zara, Suzanne from Prada…_

_Sasha, Eve, Mylene, Rose…_

_Chiara... oh wait, she's an Italian model._

"Suzanne Benedict?_ Victoria Clemens?" _Rin guessed, but by the looks of Izayoi's facial expression, she knew she was wrong.

"Haven't you been reading the newspapers or even looking at the billboards at France Rin? I'm talking about _Renee Bourdeaux._" She emphasized the model's name like how other teenage girls would if they see their idols in personal. And mind you Izayoi haven't yet even met Renee in person, what more could happen if they meet? WHAT MORE if she knew that the supermodel was just in front of her!

Rin froze, hearing her second identity name from Izayoi.

"R-Renee?" The mother nodded enthusiastically.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no no._

Rin started to panic.

_Des pensées calmes. Des pensées calmes. Think calm thoughts._

_Cute kittens yawning._

_Saya's cute pouting._

_Arnaud flirting shamelessly with his then boyfriend…_

_Ew._

"Yes! The Chanel model! The mysterious red haired beauty. I am simply in love with her!" Izayoi's fangirling was activating.

"I've got stacks of magazine in my house! Oh! I also downloaded photos of her in my phone!" She took out her IPhone 5S from her purse and started to show Rin the pictures.

"O-oh her… yes I've heard of her…" Rin stared at her poses in Izayoi's phone.

_Oh my. Was that her Agent Provocateur pictures?_

"She is simply _charmant (lovely)._" Izayoi spoke the French word in a crooked accent.

"Not really… She's kinda um… _average_. Not supermodel material. What about Seraphina Belcourt? She's much prettier and famous." Rin pushed the phone back to Izayoi as if the phone burned her, hoping to change to a safer topic.

InuTaisho's mate gasped, covering her mouth. "Average?! Nonsense! The first time I saw Renee I was immediately captivated. I felt my heart being _ripped out._" Placing her right back hand to her forehead, and her left to her heart, she glanced at Rin. "Like how I was when I first met you."

Izayoi recalled the moment she first saw Rin on the first business/family gathering. The mysterious aura she gave of when she wore her baggy clothes, hiding potential figure underneath it. Her face was meant for TE Management, Izayoi's very own modeling agency. She shared her thoughts with her family, only to be turned flat by Sesshomaru (though InuTaisho and Inuyasha said no complaints and totally agreed with her), but that didn't stop Izayoi to ask Rin every chance she gets.

"You still won't put up on my offer to become a model?" She asked sweetly, holding Rin's free hand.

Rin sadly smiled, shaking her head.

_Gomen Izayoi-san, I'm already under contract with an agent in France._

"No Izayoi-san." Miroku interrupted. "I don't want to deal with men parading on my doorstep asking for the hand of my precious little sister. And I don't want to see my precious baby sister flaunting her body for everyone to see."

Izayoi looked at Miroku with mock disdain. "Sooner or later there will be men parading at your doorsteps whether Rin would be a model or not."

She dramatically turned her head to face Rin, holding her hands tighter.

"My offer will forever be up. Ring me up if you ever decide to consider it."

Miroku smirked. "Don't count on it."

* * *

- 10:00 PM –

The Taisho couple have already left Miroku's home and now it was time for Rin to be fetched back to the hotel.

"Are you ready to go Rin?" Miroku asked as he opened the door.

"Yep. Thank you for inviting me over Sango." Rin wrapped her arms around Sango as the mother did the same.

"You are always welcome here. Thank you for the gifts as well. Saya haven't let go of her teddy for even a second yet!"

Saya was upstairs already sleeping since it was past her bedtime. Removing her embrace on Rin, she waved Rin a goodbye. "I'll see you soon! Good night!"

- On the streets 10:20 PM –

"Big brother? Rin started as she gathered all her strengths to ask for a leave.

"What is it?"

"I need to go back to France for two weeks. I've got unfinished business to attend to and I have to be there on Monday."

"Unfinished business? But…" Miroku couldn't check Rin's lying gesture, he had to keep his eyes on the road.

"I actually got Sesshomaru's permission that I can leave." She said confidently as she watched a car pass by them.

"Umm… alright then, I'll go confirm with Sesshomaru tomorrow." Trusting Rin, he decided not to question Rin anymore, if Sesshomaru approved then no problem!

But if something contradicts with his conversation with Sesshomaru tomorrow, then he'll have to talk to Rin again.

He knew Rin was not the type of person to lie, and he was able to catch her lying whenever her right eye twitches. Though he bets she was never aware of her habit.

"Yes. That would be great." She slowly replied as she nervously tangled her fingers together.

Rin's façade was slowly faltering.

_He's going to ask Sesshomaru._

She silently prayed to whoever deity was listening to her.

_Please make their conversation in my favor. Please please pleeeease._

She continued her silently prayers until they've reached the hotel.

* * *

Izayoi just went on fangirl mode again! Will she ever stop? Hahaha!

As for Miroku, he's not entirely against the idea, but he'd rather not have Rin do modeling since they did come from a conservative family.

So! Do you think their knowledge of them approving her leave when they thought either of them first approved would contradict or not?

LOL did you even understand my question? XD (I actually got confused myself, but I hope you got my meaning.)

Let's hope Rin's silent prayers gets answered! :D

See you on the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Anonymous: Thank you for the encouragement, I can't make promises but I'll try to update every day! :)

Esperanza Lane: Soon. I'll give Izayoi the desires of her heart! Hahaha. :)

Taraah36: You'll find out the answers to your first question in a laaaaater chapter :D He's kind of attracted but tries to refrain from it because it is his best friend's sister. Yes he will eventually find out. And lastly, he's probably gonna act all caveman at Arthur. Woohoo Sesshy! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

From: Arnaud – Agent

"**That's fabulous news Rin! I knew you could do it! ;-) Plus I got the email regarding the flight you booked, I'll pick you up 10 mins after your plane lands. Sadly I won't be able to chat with you tonight, I have to go confirm with the event planners. Btw did you know the media here has been spreading that you'll be attending? People are still lining up to get a pass in the event! There's like a thousand of people lining up! But I think the passes are all sold out.**

**Xoxo Arnaud ;-)"**

To: Arnaud – Agent

"**Don't get your hopes up yet Arnaud. Big brother is going to talk with Sesshomaru regarding my leave. I'm glad there's a lot of people going to come and I hope you'll be able to confirm everything by Saturday! **

**Rin"**

_Sent._

With her best friend busy, before going to sleep, Rin decided to check her stocks, and then some sites that promoted to donate to the poor. She always donated anonymously, not the she didn't want the attention as Renee Bourdeaux the supermodel and Rin Nishino as the next partner (as Miroku claimed at a media outlet only to be denied by Rin) of NKK. She wanted to give from her heart, not for fame, besides, she gets a lot of money from her modeling and souvenirs from the brands she endorses for, what would she do with it?

- Thursday NKK Tower –

Business went on as usual for Rin, but she was kind of jittery, knowing that the fate of her granted leave relied on the conversation that was going to happen in Sesshomaru's office. With one misunderstanding, she would be called in for questioning and however Miroku would always know when she was lying she would never know.

_Please oh please make their conversation in my favor._

- Sesshomaru's office –

"Mind if I disturb you for a moment?" Miroku entered the room, seeing Sesshomaru's eyebrow raise a bit while reading a document.

"What about?" He said sparing Miroku a glance as he continued to look over the stocks information.

"Rin's leave. I've heard from her you gave your approval. I never knew you were now on good terms with her." Miroku sat down on the couch, smoothing his slacks with his hands.

"This one is not. Her job performance is excellent…" He paused for a while, then followed up. "I'm impressed that she finished an entire week's work in her first day. If she can do that then I have no doubt she can catch up once she comes back from her leave."

"You what?" Miroku's sweat dropped, his mouth gaping at Sesshomaru.

_So he gave me a different folder?_

_My pal is a sadist. I'm sorry Rin, I never knew. _The brother apologized mentally to his sister.

"Hn." Not wanting to repeat what he said, he continued on.

"If your business here is finish, you might as well leave."

"I was hoping we could chat more…"

"Not at this time. I'm busy. Here." He tossed his pal a coin. "Go find a chat partner."

Catching the coin he gave Sesshomaru the ever famous cute pout of the Nishinos, only to be ignored by the dog demon.

_My own sister and best friend dismisses me before we could actually make a conversation. _Miroku sighed dejectedly as he left the room.

* * *

- TE Management Bldg. –

"Hey mom! I know you're really caught up on this Renee girl and… are you searching her up again in the internet?" Inuyasha comes in his mom's office without knocking.

"Shush Inuyasha! I'm trying to find contact details of Renee but I just can't find it!" Izayoi grumbled.

Even though she owns the most famous and successful model agency in Japan, she couldn't get her hands on the details on where Renee is under contract at so that she could buy out the agency.

"Well maybe if you looked harder you can." Inuyasha joked, knowing that his mom could never accomplish it. "Anyways, I've got a surprise for you mom." As he slipped in his hands inside his pocket, trying to grab his wallet out.

"Rin decided to model for us?" His mom asked the impossible. Inuyasha shook his head as he managed to pull his fat wallet out of his pocket.

"Nope. I've got two passes for the Chanel event in France. Kago-" The hanyou pulled out two gold tickets from his wallet. Izayoi snatched the two tickets from Inuyasha.

_The Chanel event tickets that has been long sold out since it was first announced?!_

Izayoi's eyes shined akin to the sun's shine.

_I'll finally meet Renee Bourdeaux! I'll finally meet Renee Bourdeaux! I'll finally meet Renee Bourdeaux!_

Izayoi suddenly envisioned herself and Renee signing a contract together agreeing that Renee was now going to work for TE Management.

Inuyasha snapped her back to reality.

"-me wanted to give it to you. She got it from a client who's sponsoring the event." Izayoi hugged her son tightly.

"Ack!"

"**I love you soooo much Inuyasha and Kagome! We might even have ramen everyday!**" Izayoi shouted and tightened her hold on Inuyasha.

"Okay okay okay I get it! Release me mother!" Inuyasha was turning violet due to his mom, he tried to push her away but fails.

Finally releasing her hold on Inuyasha, she snapped. "Your papa must know! Go book two flights for me and your papa! Go!" She shooed Inuyasha out of the room, as she grabbed her phone to quickly dial her mate.

"Alright! Keh… _fangirls_. Damn even that asshole half-brother of mine is interested in that model!"

Just yesterday, Inuyasha went inside Sesshomaru's room because Izayoi complained that her favorite magazine of Renee was missing. He searched the entire house, but couldn't find it, deciding to enter the restricted place aka Sesshomaru's room in the house, even his own father was not allowed inside.

Inuyasha immediately scrunched up his nose upon entering the place.

_What the fuck? Did Sesshomaru just jack off in here? The room's soiled with Sesshomaru's juice!_

_Shit it really stinks here._

Inuyasha had to hold on his breath and search for the damn magazine.

After 3 hours of searching including the minutes when Inuyasha had to step out the room just to take in fresh air, he finally found the magazine.

_The magazine's too soiled, Dad might faint. But hey! At least Sesshomaru gets to be in trouble. Wait. He's too old to be in trouble, but I bet I can see his shameful face when dad confronts him about this! Hehehe._

Inuyasha laughed evilly.

But whatever Inuyasha was planning failed, as he fast approached his father with the magazine behind his hand, InuTaisho immediately spoke up.

"I'd return that back to his room if I were you Inuyasha." InuTaisho then quickly left before his scent sticks to the magazine.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and grudgingly did as his father commanded.

_He knew Sesshomaru took it but didn't say a single word!_

Later that night, Inuyasha got beaten up by Sesshomaru. (No damage inflicted though, just the usual.)

- Prince Park Hotel –

"_Je l'ai fait! Je l'ai fait! Dieu merci__!__"_ I did it! I did it! Thank goodness!

Rin threw a fist pump in the air and she jumped elatedly.

She called the concierge to confirm that she would be out for the 2 weeks but would still occupy her current room.

_Now that that's done, it's time to fix my things!_ _Just two more days and I can go to France!_

Rin happily arranged the necessities she had to bring with her in her handbag.

Since most of her belongings are still in her condo in France, she intended to leave the luggage she first brought.

* * *

See you on the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Chanel XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Fast forward to Monday

- France, Chanel event - backstage –

Everyone in the backstage was busy, every single corner you would see stylist shouting at the assistants and some models shrieking over a crooked nail or a lint in their clothes.

There was a room exclusively for Renee Bourdeaux and only Arnaud was allowed inside since he was her agent/makeup artist, unless Arnaud or Renee themselves invited someone to the room.

They had a 30 minutes left before the event starts.

"Vous avez l'air incroyablement belle!" You look stunningly beautiful!

Arnaud said as he retouched Renee's makeup for the 5th time, then scrunch the curls of her wig.

"Est-ce bien sécurisé?" Is this tightly secured?

Arnaud continuously tugged the red wig to see if it would fall off.

"Nous ne voulons pas les accidents de se produire." We don't want any accidents to happen.

Rin sighed, swatting Arnaud's hand away.

"Ils ne tombent. Pas même une seule fois." They never fall off. Not even one time.

Rin harshly tugged her wig and sent a reassuring smile to Arnaud.

"Pourquoi pensez-vous pas que votre rouge teindre les cheveux? Il pourrait me sauver de souffrir d'une crise cardiaque." Why don't you dye your hair red? It might save me from suffering a heart attack.

"Je vais y réfléchir." I'll think about it.

Rin stood up to smoothen the crease from her dress, Arnaud shook his head in disapproval.

A whistle blow was heard from outside, signaling the people at the backstage that the event was about to begin.

"It's show time Renee." Arnaud said, hugging Rin. "I'll be among the crowds alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

- Chanel Event – Entrance –

There was a long line of people trying to get in to have good seats but the guards on the entrance were making sure that every person had a valid ticket.

"Honey! The stage! Do you see it? I think I'm going to faint!" Izayoi squealed in delight, clutching onto her mate's arm.

"If you faint now, you won't be able to see Renee." InuTaisho chuckled as the line moved forward, he looked at the two tickets on his hand.

"But what I am wondering about is that why are the other people's ticket color white?" He discreetly glanced at the person behind him.

"Excusez-moi Monsieur et Mademoiselle. De cette façon, s'il vous plaît."

Excuse me Sir and Mademoiselle. This way please.

The guard approached them, directing his hands to the way they were to proceed at.

The couple looked panicked, Izayoi spoke up, grabbing her little French translation book from her coat.

Quickly flipping the page, she read the sentence slowly.

"Um.. Nous ne… uhhh… comprenons… ermm…pas le…français… ? "We do not understand French.

The guard smiled at Izayoi then to InuTaisho, trying not to laugh at Izayoi's crooked accent, he spoke in English, hoping this time the couple would understand.

"Sir, Ma'am. This way please." His hands were pointing to another entrance.

Inutaisho whispered to his mate. "I think he wants us to go there."

Nodding to the guard, InuTaisho pulled his mate to the other entrance.

The guard standing there wore a different suit then the others and was currently talking to a black haired masculine guy.

Izayoi grabbed the tickets from InuTaisho and waved it at the guard.

"Ah s'il vous plaît procéder au centre ." Ah please proceed to the center.

The guard nodded and continued to talk to the guy.

"Honey, I think we're gonna have a problem here." Izayoi whispered to InuTaisho who was trying to figure out why didn't they just tagged Rin along since she was also here.

And no she doesn't know they're here.

"Ohhh Japanese?" The man who was previously talking to guard approached them.

The man had jet black hair, wearing a baby pink polo with black slacks.

"Oh! Could you please help us out? We don't know a single word they're saying!" Izayoi beamed at the man, whose gaze lingered a bit longer at InuTaisho.

"Why of course, no problem at all." The man nodded, as he looked over to the tickets that Izayoi was holding.

"Oh, you guys are the guests of the sponsor. You have the seat nearest to the stage."

"Thank you young lad, might we know your name? I'm InuTaisho, and the woman beside me is my wife, Izayoi." InuTaisho questioned the man while they walked over to their seats.

"Arnaud. You do know that your tickets also grants you a backstage pass?"

_Their names seem familiar, but I don't remember where I've heard it._

Arnaud's gay, but not many people know about this, he likes to surprise people with his sexual orientation at times.

Izayoi whipped her head to look at Arnaud; InuTaisho yawned, smelling a bit of Rin's scent from somewhere.

_I'm probably hallucinating from exhaustion._

"Does that mean I get to meet Renee Bourdeaux in person?"

Arnaud looked surprised. The three took their seats, InuTaisho observed the people entering and filing up the seats.

_Oooo fangirl alert._

"Well I actually am the manager of Renee Bourdeaux. So yeah, you can see her as long as you have the tickets and won't try to kidnap her." Arnaud supplied to the fangirl, joking a bit at the end.

_They look decent, besides, they're guests of the sponsors, they'll find out eventually._

InuTaisho folded his arm, the man wasn't lying, but something seemed off with him.

He stinks of girly perfume. The dog demon knitted his eyebrows, it was giving him a headache.

"**YOU ARE?!**" Izayoi's jaw dropped. "What agency are you from? I'm the owner of TE Management in Japan."

"Sorry, but we don't have any agency. Renee is a freelance supermodel, so I'm not sure if we're able to take up your request... that is if you want us. You'll have to contact me first…" Scratching his chin, he racked the insides of his brain… he felt like he was doing something really wrong or maybe exposing some dark secret.

_TE Management? That's the most famous modeling agency in Japan… What did TE stands for… umm…_

_Right. It's business partner of NKK, Rin mentioned that a few times.  
_

_Taisho Elites Management.  
_

_Sesshomaru Taisho._

_InuTaisho…_

_InuTAISHO?_

_MERDE._

The music started, effectively telling people that the event was now starting.

* * *

Did I do this right? Cliffhanger? lol XD

Oh no Arnaud! What have you done? Hehehe

See you on the next chapter !


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and any other brands you recognize :D

_Pssst. I added a few infos regarding the businesses (NKK and TE) in my profile. It's not much but…? XD_

Thank you for the reviews! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

_Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. _Oh my goodness.

_Rin is going to be exposed._

The place suddenly felt heaving with people for Arnaud even though only a few occupied the sponsors place. The uncomfortable man looked at the couple beside him using his peripheral vision.

"C'est quoi ce bordel que je vais faire?_"_ He murmured under his breath, his breathing getting heavier and heavier. Izayoi took notice of her seatmate's actions.

_What the fuck am I going to do? I heard that dog demons can know a person's scent. Good Lord I can't go back to the stage anymore, they've barred the entrance by now._

"Are you having the uncomfortable jitters?" She asked worriedly, pulling out a fan from her handbag and started fanning Arnaud. "I've also had it during the first catwalks my models had! Honey here had to support me!" She laughed, childishly punching InuTaisho as she remembered the event, InuTaisho smiled back.

"No… Don't mind me. I'm alright…" Arnaud muttured, trying to figure out a plan.

_Work you stupid brain! WORK!_

"You don't sound alright to me… or smell. You seemed panicked?" InuTaisho inquired at the man seating beside his mate.

"Oh no… probably just something I ate. Don't worry." He lied.

_You're hot and all but please stop talking to me!_

InuTaisho decided to brush it off, placing his arm over Izayoi's shoulder to move her closer to him.

_Hmm…_

"Honey, you know… how are we going to understand what the MC is saying?" She nudged InuTaisho.

"Well I'm sure it'd be okay for him to interpret for us, won't you?" He looked over to the now nervous man.

"Why… yes _pas de problème._ " No problem. Arnaud nodded as he lazily looked over the MC adjusting his tie while reading a white paper, probably the script.

The MC coughed, catching everyone's attention.

"It's starting!" Izayoi squealed.

(AN: Arnaud is translating for all of us. Yay!)

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! We have all gathered here to celebrate the success of Chanel throughout the whole 175 years of their business. A big warm of applause please for the sponsors and their guests!"

The MC smiled at the crowd while gesturing his hands to the front VIP seats.

_Warm applause / woot woot_

The MC then discussed the history of Chanel and how it came to be.

"Without further delay, tonight, the models of Chanel will be walking on this very stage to show us the very vintage and most popular products they have produced throughout the years."

The MC walked down the stage as the music got louder, a troop of models holding and wearing the vintage products began to walk down the aisle.

_Clapping / Snapping of pictures / Some girls squealing / Murmurs_

"_OHHHHHHH! THE MODELS!" Izayoi whispered to InuTaisho._

"Yes honey, I can see that."

"Ne ne, when will _Renee_ come out?" She poked Arnaud's shoulder.

"After the most popular products…" Arnaud's pale face was paler than ever.

_I'm going to have a heart attack. If only Rin told them about her being a supermodel, then I won't have to go through this mental trauma._

_Rin's voice echoed through his ears._

_Adventure and thrill in being mysterious… I've never had fun in my life. My brother dislikes the idea of me modeling. I'm short on money even with my brother being one of the richest people in Japan._

_I should have never agreed, I should have closed my eyes when she gave me that stupid cute pout._

_Fucking cute pout._

"I can't help but notice that you seem to be a little at war with yourself." Izayoi commented with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't mind him honey. He looks like he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"And now for the most popular products!"

_Clapping / Snapping of pictures / Some girls squealing / Murmurs_

Another troop of models walked down the aisle.

"Artificial scents… artificial scents everywhere." InuTaisho grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Izayoi was holding up her phone to snap some pictures so she'd have an idea what theme she'd like to implement in Japan's fashion. Yep TE Management commands what's in fashion in Japan.

_One and a half hour later…_

"_Dear, the poor lad is hyperventilating!" _Izayoi looked at her husband, seeing him already snoozing off.

Izayoi sighed, flipping the case cover of her phone close.

Arnaud had stop translating for them for the past 30 minutes.

"Maintenant, pour le moment, nous attendons tous! Renee Bourdeaux! Présentant plus les dernières créations de Chanel!"

The surroundings suddenly got dimmer, music was playing softly, and then fog was forming.

_Oh dear._

Arnaud fainted on his seat.

Izayoi squealed at the mention of Renee's name and violently shook InuTaisho awake.

"Oh my dear beef steak!" InuTaisho jolted from his seat, the beef steak from his dreams suddenly vanished.

"_Renee Bourdeaux! I can finally see her in personal! __I can finally see her in personal!_ _I can finally see her in personal!_"

Izayoi's eyes sparkled, it was the sixth time he ever saw her eyes like that.

The first time was when he proposed.

Second was when Inuyasha was born.

Third was when Sesshomaru finally called her mother instead of using her name.

Fourth was when she saw Rin for the first time.

Fifth was when Inuyasha proposed to Kagome.

The lights on the side of the stage lit up pair by pair until it finally reached the end, the surroundings were still dim because all the lights were focused on the stage.

"Renee Bourdeaux!" The MC shouted.

The crowds roared and a mixture of men and women squealing in delight.

Renee Bourdeaux walked down the aisle, her curls bouncing, dress swaying, eyes flirting with the unseen crowd, and posed for the dark sea of crowd to see.

As the MC describe all the items Renee was wearing, Izayoi was busy jumping on her butt on her seat with delight, she had a blissful look on her face, to have finally seen her beloved model and be able to meet and _talk_ to her later!

InuTaisho looked at the supermodel on stage with a shocked look on his face, he couldn't believe what his nose was telling him.

_RIN?!_

* * *

See you on the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for Arnaud. *hugs Arnaud*

Taraah36 and Esperanza Lane: Next chapter! :D I'm sorry if I keep on cutting it. I still haven't figure out how their conversation is going to go. (Whut? XD)

Could you help me out in thinking of a company name for Sesshomaru? And also indicate what type of business? PM me :D thanks

Plus I've been seeing pity on Arnaud, I'm so sorry Arnaud! XD Bear with it for a little longer!

Arnaud: _WHY ME?! SHOULDN'T IT BE RIN?!_

Thank you for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

_RIN?!_

InuTaisho sat frozen on his seat, dumbly staring at the model as if she grew another head. His mate was shaking his arm.

"Honey! It's Renee! Why aren't you reacting! Come on honey!" Letting go of her husband, she continued to snap pictures of Renee, if he wasn't going to enjoy it, she was going to enjoy it for the both of them then.

_Rin is Renee?!_

_What the hell is going on here?!_

He glared at Arnaud, only to see that the man has already fainted.

Everyone was too focused on Renee that the medical team itself wasn't paying attention / inspecting the crowds if there were people who fainted. Every single person in the event had their eyes glued on the red haired model, well except for two, which is InuTaisho as if trying to gather information while looking at Arnaud's condition.

1 hour later

"Vous mesdames et messieurs, mais je suis triste de dire que l'événement va maintenant se fermer. Nous sommes heureux que vous étiez tous en mesure de venir ici et de se réunir pour célébrer 175 années de Chanel. Merci une fois de plus, vous pouvez acheter vos billets à la sortie, il suffit de présenter vos billets. Merci et bonne nuit Merci."

Thank you ladies and gentlemen, but I am sad to say that the event will now close. We are glad that all of you were able to come here and gather to celebrate Chanel's 175th year. Thank you once again, you may get your souvenirs at the exit, just present your tickets. Thank you and good night.

The people inside the room were all leaving, some were happy, some sad, some crying.

_What an amazing event! I hope the souvenirs are Chanel bags! Hahaha...  
_

_I wish I had front seats! _

_It's over…  
_

The three main characters still remains on their seat, and yes, Arnaud still hasn't woken up.

Izayoi was happily swiping the pictures in her phone that she had captured when Renee was on stage.

_I'm so happy! I like this picture... ooo I also like this… this… this… also this… Simply wonderful!_

_Based on my recent meeting with Rin, they kinda do have the similar body figure! Hihi *heart heart*_

InuTaisho stood up, he took little steps to Arnaud's seat while stretching his muscles.

_Alright. Interrogation time._

He grabbed the baby pink collar, hoisting Arnaud up to his face, effectively making Arnaud jolt.

"HUH? WHAT? RIN I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW!" He grabbed InuTaisho's hand, staring into his golden eyes.

_That's not Rin._

"HONEY! What are you doing?!" Izayoi pulled InuTaisho's arm harshly. "You're hurting him!" InuTaisho pushed him back to the seat, he moved his head to Arnaud's closely.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." His voice dangerous.

There were no security inside the room, they were all attending to the giving out of souvenirs and blocking out paparazzi from getting in.

_I like attention from males, but not this kind! Riiin!_

Arnaud shrunk and squirmed in his seat, squeezing his eyes shut.

_I don't want to die yet! I still want to meet your son!_

"Honey! What are you saying?" Izayoi pushed InuTaisho away from Arnaud then pulled the poor man up until he was on his feet.

"Lead us to the back stage!" Izayoi happily encouraged Arnaud, giving a warning glance to InuTaisho for his behavior. Her mate shrugged, giving up, he'll just let Rin explain once she sees them.

Arnaud nodded at his savior and smiled weakly, keeping his distance away from the dog demon.

_Why me?!_

* * *

Rin was seating on her chair as she stared at her reflection, the light bulb from the side of the mirror shined brightly at her face.

_Where's Arnaud?_

She had already stripped off the dress that wore a while ago, and wore something comfortable, but her red wig was still intact on her head.

_Arnaud is probably busy entertaining the sponsors. I bet he saw a cute guy._

She pulled out the red bobby pins that was securing her wig one at a time.

_**Knock knock.**_

"_Renee?" _Rin heard Arnaud's weak voice, she immediately got worried, why did her friend sound so… scared?

She immediately dropped the pin to open the door for her best friend.

"Arnaud, Quel est le problème?" What's the problem?

As she opened the door, she expected to only see Arnaud, but there was more. Gold eyes met with hers, giving her a knowing look, his arms folded to his chest. Izayoi was smiling brightly, her hands were together (AN: Like a high five.), the back of her right hand pressed to her left cheeks.

Her pupils dilated, she looked at Arnaud alarmingly, and he looked back at her, his facial expression saying he had no idea.

"Renee, I-" Izayoi immediately spoke up not noticing the tension.

She immediately closed the door and pushed her back against it.

_Izayoi and InuTaisho! How did they get here?!_

Rin knew about dog demons having sensitive nose, they'd know a person due to their natural scent. Rin could no longer hide. She was panicking, the pulse of her heart was getting fast-paced.

(AN: But she doesn't know they can smell expression ex. lying, panic etc.)

_Why are they here? Why did Arnaud bring them here?!_

"Reneeeee!" Izayoi moved Arnaud away and knocked on the door continuously this time. "I'm a _big _fan! I've been wanting to meet you for a long time!"

"Dear, stop it." InuTaisho gently held Izayoi's hands and pulled her away from the door. Arnaud walked away a bit from the door, giving InuTaisho more space.

"What's the big deal?" Izayoi pouted, as she folded her hands. "The both of you have been acting strange! Even Renee now!"

"You'll soon know." InuTaisho told her reassuringly. "And hopefully you won't be too shocked."

"Eh?" Izayoi looked dumbfounded, clearly she was not following.

"_Ahem. Renee?_ Open up the door or I'll have to break this down." InuTaisho knocked on the door, smelling panic and anxiety behind the door.

"What is happening? I'm not following!" Izayoi whispered and nudged at Arnaud, who was nervously looking at InuTaisho.

"Whatever happens, keep quiet and don't overreact." Arnaud murmured back, Izayoi nodded, curious at what was transpiring.

"I'm going to break the door Renee. I'm serious. 1… 2…" The dog demon warned the hiding supermodel behind the door.

The door creaks open, it showed the red hair model looking down at the dog demon's shoes.

InuTaisho huffed a breath out, placing his arms on his waist, he looked at Rin's bowed head.

He knew Rin for three years already, their families were close that he even considered her to be his daughter, she could be anything she wanted, but he would have never expected that she would be a model, no a _supermodel_.

"Hi… InuTaisho-san… Izayoi-san…" Rin said weakly, still looking at the floor.

Izayoi stared at the model who opened the door, she knew the voice _too well._

"EH?! RIIIIN?! Muurff!" She exclaimed then her mouth got covered by InuTaisho's hand, stopping anymore outburst coming from his mate.

Arnaud sighed.

_This is gonna be a pain in the ass._

* * *

- Japan – NKK Tower – Sesshomaru's office –

"Yes. This Sesshomaru will buy the condo unit. Full payment no installments. If you have some more things to settle regarding the condo, contact my secretary. Good day."

Sesshomaru hanged up without waiting for a reply.

Relaxing his head between his index finger and thumb, he glanced at the extra pile of papers that had to be thoroughly checked and signed.

His father and step-mother had suddenly dropped all their activities on him and Inuyasha, and decided to have a trip to France to see the Chanel event that was going to happen there.

Yes, he might be interested in Renee Bourdeaux, and he could have gotten a ticket with ease because of his many connections, but he didn't bother because business was more important to him. Meetings here, meetings there, papers here, papers there, he could never catch a break!

Apparently, seeing Renee Bourdeaux was more important for his step-mother.

But what he didn't get was why they would stay there for a week, wasn't the event only for one day? They could just have taken a three day trip!

_Hn._

Sesshomaru picked up his pace again on checking through the papers before the real estate agent called.

Continuing on with his task, his mind unconsciously drifted to Rin.

_What is she doing now? _

_Does she have a lover in France?_

_Does Arthur like her and vice versa? _

_Does the whole male population of NKK like her? _

_Why is this Sesshomaru attracted to her? Since when?  
_

_Is she having an affair behind this Sesshomaru back?_

_What the hell? This one and I are not even in a relationship._

He realized he had stopped working on the papers and have been staring at it for the past 10 mins.

The dog demon didn't want to admit it but he missed the woman's scent and the woman herself.

* * *

I felt that I've been neglecting Sesshomaru for a while now so I added that bit. :D

Now we know Sesshomaru is attracted to Rin!

Rin is in trouble! Whatever would she say?

See you on the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Enjoy!

* * *

The four of them were crowded inside the small dressing room, they were seated on the two small couch, InuTaisho waiting for an explanation, Izayoi's eyes shining brightly at Rin with a huge smile on her face expressing that this was the one of the best days of her lifetime, while Arnaud and Renee sat down with their shoulders slumped and eyes to the floor, as if they have been caught sharing a cookie before dinner.

"Désolé. Je m'en suis rendu un peu trop tard." Sorry, I only realized it a little too late.

Arnaud murmured under his breath, Rin squeezed Arnaud's hand and flashed him an understanding look.

"Ils sont tenus au courant de cette toute façon." They're bound to know about this anyways.

Arnaud's eyes began to swell.

_You're too nice Rin. You're just all talk with killing me. Sniff…_

"_Ahem._" InuTaisho interrupted, clearly not understanding what they were saying.

"Rin. Explain this." His right hand gesturing at the whole place, then at her red wig, Rin cowered slightly.

"Honey, don't be too harsh on her! Come on Rin, tell us." Izayoi held Rin's hand comfortingly then gently rubbed it.

Rin nodded, she started to explain.

"You see… I was kind of short on money when I studied at France… and my previous job at the supermarket takes up most my studying time and the wage was low. I was ashamed to ask big brother for more. Then Arnaud came to me, asking me if I wanted to become a model…"

Arnaud lifted his head to look at the three, his eyes met the cold stare of InuTaisho's, and he immediately lowered his head again.

"I hesitated at first but Arnaud gained my trust after 4 months of pestering and friendship. He told me that he himself would personally handle my schedule and promised that it would not conflict with my schedule, so I laid out some agreement before I agreed to sign a contract with him…" Rin glanced at Izayoi then to InuTaisho who nodded telling her to continue.

"Our agreement was that I would go under a different name, which is Renee Bourdeaux as you now know. And then cover my real identity with this…" She tugged at her red wig, "and this…" she pointed to her face and eyes. (AN: I kinda added this just now I'm sorry. She has green contact lens.)

"Miroku has no idea about this then?" InuTaisho asked her, still processing in the new information.

"No… He dislikes the idea of me modeling…" Rin looked at Izayoi then murmured a sorry to her.

"It's okay love." Izayoi hugged Rin and rubbed her back softly, Rin returned the embrace.

"When will you stop this career of yours?" InuTaisho looked at Arnaud and Rin, resting his head on his palms.

"I…" She removed her hold on Izayoi and looked to Arnaud who only shrugged.

"I was planning to stop early but Renee just got popular and more popular… I couldn't stop myself from accepting the big brands that called Arnaud. But I didn't spend my money irresponsibly! I donated the extras to charity and then some on stocks…" Rin reasoned out.

"It's not about you being irresponsible. I know you Rin. You're intelligent, responsible, and a complete sweetheart. But your family doesn't know a single thing about this! You have to tell them all about this!"

"I will! Just not at this time! At the right time… I don't know when that right time will be but I will! Could you please… InuTaisho-san, Izayoi-san…" She pleaded to the couple.

"Please keep this a secret from everyone. Don't tell anyone. I will personally tell them when the time is right." She whispered, hoping that they would agree.

Silence and tension filled up the room for a few moments until InuTaisho finally spoke up.

"Alright." He huffed softly, hoping that he won't regret his decision. Izayoi placed her hand on InuTaisho's arms, and smiled up to him.

"Thank you Honey…"

Rin and Arnaud simultaneously looked at InuTaisho and stood up, both bowing their thanks to him.

"Thank you InuTaisho-san, Izayoi-san!"

"Thank you sir!"

Then they both faced each other and grinned.

"I just want to confirm something…" Izayoi stood up and faced Arnaud, grabbing his hand.

"You're gay aren't you?" She bluntly asked.

"Yes. Izayoi-san." He admitted with glee.

InuTaisho paled and covered his face with both of his hands, the three people standing up giggled.

Izayoi continued on with her fangirling afterwards.

"You still won't take up my offer?"

"Someday Izayoi-san."

* * *

- Taisho Mansion – Saturday-

"Welcome back father, mother. How was your trip?" Sesshomaru greeted his parents at the entrance of the mansion.

"Hello Sesshomaru! Lovely to see you! It was _amazing_! Wasn't it honey? She winked at him.

"Yes Sesshomaru... it was indeed amazing… you could never guess."

With that the couple left Sesshomaru on his own, wondering what happened on their trip to France.

* * *

Now that that's done, I promise that the next chapters will focus on Sessh and Rin!

I hope Rin's excuse was reasonable for all of you... or was it lame? :D

See you on the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I'm not going to focus much on her family so you won't be seeing much interaction with Miroku and the others (Inuyasha and Kagome), I know it's unrealistic but I just don't know what to put in. Plus I'm lazy. Sorry. :(

I want to finish this story by the end of June since my classes will start on July. :D (If you're probably thinking why I keep on updating and probably also think that I have no life. XD )

Btw, I've been meaning to ask this in the previous chapters but I keep on forgetting. When Izayoi and InuTaisho were having a problem during the entrance, did you guys immediately guessed that it was Arnaud who approached them? :)

Thank you so much for the reviews, it really makes me happy. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

- Rin and Arthur's date – 12:30 PM – At a café very near NKK Tower - Monday

The two office workers, Rin and Arthur, were seating on a 4 seater couch waiting for their food to come.

"How was your trip in France? Did you finish all the things you had to do?" Arthur started as the server placed their food on the table.

"It was good. Tiring actually, but I'm glad that I got it over with." Rin started to attack on her meal.

Rin finished all the consecutive photo shoots she had to do with Omega the last week and now she was back in Japan. Arnaud had joined her on her return to Japan, he was also staying at Prince Park hotel, his room just next to Rin's (AN: Connecting room), why he went back he didn't know, he just said the first reason on his mind.

I miss Japan.

She didn't grill him anymore for accidentally exposing her because of the very detailed trauma he shared with the couple during the event, which InuTaisho got a good laugh at, not providing an apology.

The two workers chatted normally for the next 5 minutes until Arthur decided to ask more personal questions.

"So are you single?" Arthur interestedly asked Rin, his eyes glancing at Rin's low cut top every chance he gets.

"Why yes I am…" Rin flirtingly smiled at him liking the attention he was giving her, slightly brushing her soft legs against Arthur's.

The two continued on flirting as if they were long time lovers.

15 mins later

Sesshomaru didn't like this one bit, he was standing by the window in his office, spying on the woman who had been clouding his mind and being the object of his sexual dreams, replacing Renee Bourdeaux, for the past week until now, his chest felt tight, jealousy seeping in.

How dare she flirt with another man while interrupting his thoughts every second?

How dare that man look at her with lust?

What right did he have to be jealous?

He growled inwardly.

In a matter of seconds, he grabbed a handful of papers from his desk and was now standing in front of the café.

He entered the premises and walked directly to the table of the woman he was spying on. Her back was facing him so she didn't know that he was there. He gave his employee a cold stare. Arthur's whole body chilled upon seeing the glare and immediately lifted his hands away from Rin, his legs detached reluctantly against Rin's soft slim legs.

"Arthur?" Rin asked worriedly, seeing the horrified expression of Arthur as if he saw a ghost. Sensing a presence behind her, she turned her head to where Arthur was looking at.

_Sesshomaru! What is he doing here?!_

She faced Arthur again, grabbing the hand that was caressing hers a while ago.

So what if Sesshomaru was there?

"Arthur, here are the documents you have to finish by 4 PM." Sesshomaru glanced at the holding hands of Arthur and Rin, the male worker noticed it and immediately detached his hand from Rin again to stand up and grab the large amount papers. Rin was now sitting stiffly on her seat, her food neglected, staring at her fork intently, waiting Arthur to sit back down.

_What is he trying to do?!_

Arthur sat back down on the seat nervously, placing the papers beside his seat, he stared at his food, waiting for Sesshomaru to leave.

What Sesshomaru did next Rin couldn't believe.

Sesshomaru sat down nearly next to Rin, placing his hand on Rin's space, his left back hand touching her butt, legs brushing up to hers, Rin froze on her seat.

_I feel his hand against my butt!_

Rin blushed furiously. Sesshomaru leaned to her ears, and whispered hotly.

"What are you eating, _Rrrin_?" She felt the hot breath on her ears, sending shivers up to her spine, his right hand tucking her hair behind her ears, he continued until Arthur would get the message.

Arthur was gaping at them, not knowing what to do with the show he was seeing, he slowly let down his utensils and grabbed the bunch of papers.

"I don't feel like eating anymore Rin… Ha…haha… I'm going to go back to the office and finish this. I… I'll pay for our lunch. Sir."

He nodded nervously at Sesshomaru who was now slightly twirling Rin's brown hair with his right hand then moved it to his nose to take in the scent, purposely ignoring the man in front of him.

(AN: Really professional Sesshomaru!)

Rin didn't know what the hell was happening, staring dumbly at Arthur who stood up and hurriedly walked out on their lunch date.

Knowing Arthur had left already, Sesshomaru removed his hands and scooted away from Rin, now brushing the nonexistent dirt off from his polo.

She turned to look at her date crasher, dropping the spoon and fork on the plate, she whispered angrily.

"What the hell did you do? Why did you do that?! Didn't you see we were occupied at the moment?!"

Sesshomaru didn't bother to look at her as he stared nonchalantly off to space, wondering what had made him do that.

_Why the hell did I do that?_

"Answer me!" Rin tugged his arm harshly, still not receiving any response from the stoic demon.

_He's so… he's sooo! Arrrrgh!_

"Event." He bluntly started.

"What?"

"There's a business event on Wednesday, you can bring a date." He was still blankly staring off to space.

"How can I if you blew him off?!" Rin hissed at him, punching his arm but the demon didn't feel anything and had not move a single muscle.

_How irritating can this man get?!_

"That's your problem now." Sesshomaru stood up and left the area, leaving Rin to look at him stupidly.

He was still wondering what made him do that. Was it his demon instincts?

_Argh shit._

* * *

- NKK Tower – Accounting department – 4:00 PM

Rin had been asked out by Jacob, the yummy English man with dreamy blue eyes, to the business event since Arthur was now avoiding her like she was a plague when she walked up to him to ask about the business event.

"Yes! I'd love to go with you!" Rin spoke her English very well, smiling to the English man.

"That's great then! I'll pick you up at 6 PM. Where do you stay?" Jacob replied back, his eyes twinkling, brushing his hand with Rin's.

"The Prince Park hotel, it's just near here… 44th floor, A." Rin flushed slightly, liking the touches she was receiving.

_I can't have Arnaud have all the fun!_

"WHAT'S THIS?! THIS IS THE OFFICE! NOT SOME MATCH MAKING PLACE!" A green imp suddenly barged in the accounting department, shoving his body between Rin and Jacob's feet, making them move away from each other.

Sesshomaru had sent Jaken hot on his heels to get the files from Jacob, not knowing that he was actually being used to drive the two apart from going any further.

"JACOB! YOU IMCOMPETENT FOOL! WHERE ARE THE FILES LORD SESSHOMARU GAVE YOU A WHILE AGO! HE NEEDS THE FINISHED REPORT NOW!" Jaken waved his hand violently at the man.

"But he just gave it to me 15 minutes ago! You can't expect me to finish it so fast!"

"Then stop doing shit and work on your lazy ass now because Lord Sesshomaru needs it!" Jaken irritatingly replied back, looking at the slouched back of Jacob returning to his cubicle, who was clearly embarrassed by Jaken's insult.

"What are you looking at you silly girl! Go back to your cubicle and finish your work! Kids these days!"

Rin sighed, her heels clicking on the office floor, going back to her cubicle to start her work again.

_Just how many interruptions will happen today?_

* * *

- Prince Park tower – Rin's room – 7:49 PM

"Pouvez-vous croire ce qu'il vient de faire?!" Can you believe what he just did?

Rin stomped on her foot heavily as she paced back and forth while Arnaud was sitting on her couch clearly looking uninterested. She had told what had happened to her and Arthur and how Sesshomaru ruined the whole date.

"Why can't you just be happy? You like him but you just don't show it! Hell! He even touched your ass!"

Rin stared at her gay best friend.

_Not this conversation again._

"There's an event happening on Wednesday and Jacob, the English man I was telling you about last week asked me out! But I don't know what to wear!"

Rin decided to change to another topic, hoping that Arnaud would leave it be.

"Ooooh! Mr. Dreamy Blue Eyes? Why, I have the perfect dress in mind! It's a good thing I brought it with me!"

Arnaud hurriedly ran to the next room, grabbing out the piece of cloth from his baggage, then went back to Rin's room to show her the dress.

Holding up a thigh length backless dark blue silk dress, Arnaud swayed the dress, hypnotizing Rin with it.

"This will feel very light on your body, and this!" He showed the back of the dress. "Is what I like the best! This dress will show your elegant back, making men want to touch it. The design of the dress will make men drool."

He turns the dress once again and points to the small cut that would show a little cleavage once Rin wears it.

"Isn't that a bit too revealing?"

"_Nonsense. _And I've also brought your black strappy high heels! It goes perfectly with this dress." He pulls the heels out of nowhere and places it on the floor.

"You are going to look _absolument fabuleux_ in this!"

"Why do I have the feeling that you already knew this was going to happen?"

"A hunch my dear." Arnaud winked at her, then pointed at her orange manicures. "That has to _go._"

Again, pulling out a manicure kit and royal blue nail polish from out of nowhere, he snatches Rin's hand and starts to clean her nails.

Rin smiled happily.

This was how Arnaud was saying sorry to her.

* * *

See you on the next chapter.!


	14. Chapter 14

OKAAAY I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I JUST TYPED HERE. DON'T JUDGE ME. ESPECIALLY THE DRESS PART. IT'S ESSENTIAL IN MY STORY. *hides behind Arnaud*

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

- Wednesday – 5:00 PM – Sesshomaru's new condo –

The well-dressed (tux) dog demon reclined on his new ridiculously expensive new couch in his very spacious living room, staring blankly off to the universe which he had been doing lately. There was a half drunk bottle of red wine on the table, he had not bothered to get a glass to pour his wine.

_Does she prefer foreign men?_

_She's human. I don't want a human mate._

_Yeah right. _His inner demon commented.

He shoved his hands to his hair, pulling it back.

_Argh. Grrrr. Stop thinking about that feisty woman!_

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the kitchen counter, grabbing his car keys, whether he likes it or not, he had to fetch his date at her house for the night.

* * *

– 5:00 PM – Prince Park Hotel –

The hotel room had beauty products scattered everywhere on the bed, the blue dress was hanging neatly on the wall, and the television in the hotel room was serving as a background music.

Arnaud had finished putting on Rin's makeup and was now doing her hair.

_Nothing like Renee Bourdeaux. Good._

"Thanks Arnaud, you're the best. Really." Rin smiled at her best friend who was now deciding what hairstyle would suit her appearance.

"No problem Rin. Anything for you." He grabbed the curling iron from the large makeup bag he brought over from France, deciding that curls would be the best, he grasped a few locks of her dark brown hair.

Twenty minutes later, Arnaud made the finishing touches, spraying a bit of spray net on her curls, he placed the can down on the table.

"Perfecto." Arnaud appreciated his work of art for a few moments. "Now for the dress!"

He took the dress off from the hanger and handed it to Rin.

"Go. Shoo shoo." He pointed to the bathroom.

Rin giggles, taking the dress to the bathroom to wear it.

A few moments later, Rin emerged from the bathroom to let Arnaud see.

Arnaud gasped and pointed at Rin's chest accusingly, there was a firm pad on the inside of the dress.

"WHAT THE…? THA… THAT!" He shouts, turning her body around and moving her curly hair aside, looking at the bra horrifyingly.

"A bra…?"

"NO! TAKE IT OFF! _TAKE IT OFF_!" Arnaud whines.

"But the material is too thin! It doesn't even have a pad built in!"

"That's the point!"

"I don't get it?!"

Arnaud shoved her back to the bathroom.

"No bra. It ruins the dress. It's backless!" He closed the bathroom door.

"Arnaud! NO!"

"NO BUTS! I'M THE STYLIST HERE! _I_ MAKE THE RULES!"

Another few minutes later….

Arnaud was picking out accessories for Rin's outfit, holding up a bracelet to look at it, he immediately dropped it back to the jewelry box.

_Nope. Where is that teardrop diamond necklace? And those small circular diamond earrings?_

Arnaud began to rummage through the jewelry box again when he heard a shy call of his name.

"A… A-… Arnaud….?"

Arnaud sighed in relief, finally seeing the two items he had been searching for and turns to see that Rin had not come out of the bathroom yet.

"If you're not going to come out there, I'm going to strip that dress off you, wear that, and take Jacob as my date for the event."

With that, Rin stepped out from the bathroom looking all flushed and still blushing furiously.

"Are you serious Arnaud? I feel naked!" She brushed the soft fabric tickling her thighs.

Her nipples were slightly poking its head out of the thin material, begging to be seen.

"HOOOOOOOOOOH! ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS RENEE!" Arnaud's eyes fluttered at his masterpiece, not noticing Rin's flushed face. "This is the look I am absolutely sure perfect for you! This would make S- Jacob drool all over you!"

"But… na-" She pointed to her chest, flushing again.

"Oh my goodness Rin. You have worn far worse than _that_. Don't you remember your Agent Provocateur shoots? Hell you were even excited for the damn shoot!"

"That's work! This is an event! Business partners! _Important people_. Besides, that was Renee! This is me, Rin!" She pointed at her outrageously kinky outfit. "Brother might kill me!"

"They're all going to focus on _business talks_ then not _you_! Stop flattering yourself!" Arnaud attached the earrings to her earlobes and then the necklace next. "And your brother is not going to check you out. Seriously. That's just… fucking gross."

"But but… they might think I'm a whore!"

"No. You are a lady at the peak of her youth, wanting to explore sexual fantasies with men. You deserve it after all the stress you've been through with college and work."

_Namely a certain dog demon who just tried to bust your dates that you just don't want to admit._

"Really…?" The girl gave in.

_Put in a compliment or two, and you'll have her agreeing to your words. But I think that only works for me._

"Yes, you are dear. S- People will desire you…" Arnaud easily manipulated Rin's mind as if he had been doing it since he was born.

They stood in front of the mirror, Arnaud behind Rin, both looking at her reflection, he tucked in the loose curls behind her ears then whispers.

"Men will drop dead once they see you. Be confident." He complimented once more.

_**Ding dong**_

"Oooh! That's the doorbell! Go! I'll clean up the mess." Arnaud pushed Rin towards the door, he hid himself inside the bathroom so that her date might not think of something else.

"Thank you Arnaud!" Rin whispered back, seeing that Arnaud has safely hide inside the bathroom, she opened the door.

"Jacob!" Rin greeted her date for the night as she wrapped her arm on his.

"Good evening Rin… you look… _wow. Amazing._"

_You bet she is Mr. Blue Eyes. _

Arnaud rolled his eyes.

"T-thank you… Let's go?"

"Let's."

Hearing the doorknob click and the footsteps fade, Arnaud walks out of the bathroom to the center of the room, hands on his hips looking around the mess he made.

"Oh my goodness Sesshomaru. I've done you a big fucking favor. If you screw up tonight, I don't know what I'm going to do anymore. That dress was hard to make!" Arnaud said exasperatingly even though the person he was addressing doesn't even know that he exists.

* * *

- Business event –

The event room was very spacious, it had gold walls, white ceramic stone tiles, and a huge chandelier. Many businessmen were conversing with each other, some in the middle of the room, some at the bar, and some were with dates at the beige cocktail tables adorned on top of it were lilacs. The orchestra's music blending with the nice atmosphere, the lights were dim but bright enough to see, and the servers were attentively walking around serving wines and champagne to the people.

The Taisho family also arrived early, namely InuTaisho, his mate, son, and soon to be daughter-in-law. Sesshomaru arrived with his date shortly after them, and as soon as he stepped inside the room, he had greeted his father and mother, not bothering to introduce his date to them and begun conducting his business with the several businessmen.

"Oh my. Another one of Sesshomaru's _hired_ actresses." Izayoi scoffed, looking over Kagome's shoulder, seeing her step-son and the woman, fawning over her date.

"That dress so does not flatter her figure." She whispers to Kagome who obviously turned to look at the new woman accompanying Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighs, "Well at least he doesn't leave his date unattended… unlike ours…" She pointedly looks at both their dates at another corner talking with businessmen.

"We're going to get bored anyways, better be true to ourselves than nod our heads stupidly not understanding a thing. Anyways, enough about that. Where is Rin? I haven't see her yet." Izayoi takes Kagome's hand and drags her around to find Rin.

"She hasn't arrive yet… it's still early anyways… Oh! There's Miroku!"

"Miroku, Sango dear! Where's Saya?" Izayoi approached the couple who just came in, Kagome following from behind.

"Izayoi-san, good evening. Saya is at home, Kohaku's taking care of her for tonight." Sango supplied to Izayoi, nodding at Kagome.

"We're just hoping that she doesn't drive Kohaku crazy with her demands." Miroku laughs.

"Rin is here!" Izayoi points to entrance, seeing Rin's arms wrapped around the man beside her, Izayoi's smile quickly flatters. "Who's that?"

_I don't like him. He doesn't deserve that spot._

"That's Jacob, he's a good worker that's for sure." Miroku grinned, happy to see that his sister was enjoying herself with her date.

Rin and Jacob approaches them.

"Big brother, Sango! Izayoi-san and Kagome. Good evening." She smiles happily. "This is my date for the night, Jacob."

"Hey boss! I hope you don't mind…" Jacob greets Miroku, lifting his arm where Rin was holding on slightly.

"Hello. Rin and Jacob. I don't mind." He nods at them then looks around. "I need to be on my way, I've got lots of people to talk to night. Enjoy yourselves." He nods to Izayoi and Kagome then leaves.

"I'm going to get some drinks Rin. I know you guys want to chat." Rin's arm slips away from her date.

"Alright!"

After Jacob left, Izayoi takes hold of Rin's hands and smiles. "I _adore_ your dress! Where did you buy that?" She smiles knowingly at her chest.

"I don't actually know… Arnaud brought it with hi-" Rin blushes, arching her back slightly.

"Oh? Arnaud's here? I thought he was at France?"

"Um… who's Arnaud?" Kagome asks.

"He's Rin's friend from France!" Izayoi smiles at Rin.

"Yeah. He came back with me. He also did my makeup and hair."

"That's wonderful Rin! I never knew Arnaud was _this_ talented!" Izayoi praised him, nodding approvingly at Rin's outfit.

_I should hire him._

"Is Arnaud your boyfriend?" Kagome asks.

"Oh no dear! Arnaud's gay!" Izayoi giggles, then smirks remembering the incident at the Chanel event. "Anyways, we'll leave you for the night. Come Kagome!" Izayoi pulls Kagome away, Rin waved goodbye.

"Well that was really awkward." Rin whispers to herself, trying to find her date.

Spotting him at the bar talking with someone she couldn't tell who, she walks over to them.

* * *

Sesshomaru's heart literally stopped when Rin placed her hand over Jacob's shoulder. Her dress was indescribably _hot_, her tiny buds were playing hide and seek with him, making him stare at it mesmerizingly, but was unnoticed by his companions.

_The damn girl is not wearing anything underneath!_

"Oh Rin, there you are! Boss, my date for the night." Jacob runs his hand over Rin's bare back, making her shiver a little, making her playfully push Jacob slightly. Sesshomaru took notice of it, his fangs grew threatening to bare it at Jacob. His molten gaze made Rin flush all over.

"Hi Sesshomaru." She smiles at his magenta strips clearly avoiding his gaze then quickly looks over his date who was obviously not participating, she whispers something to Jacob's ears. Jacob smiles seductively. The dog demon's eyes tinted red very slightly.

_I want to dance._

"Duty calls boss." He smiles to Rin. "I'll come back to you later is that alright?"

"Yes. Later…" He glared at the two walking to the middle of the room.

_Rrrriiin…. _

His inner demon growled.

* * *

See you on the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

I hope this is satisfactory. I worked extra hard on this. :) To those people who know me personally and is reading this chapter… Don't judge me! XD *hides behind Arnaud*

Enjoy!

* * *

There were many couples dancing at the middle, the people at the side were enjoying the show and some were waiting for their turn. Sesshomaru and his date were standing on the side, he was listening intently to the conversation Jacob and Rin were having, ignoring the pestering his date was making. His date announced that she would get a drink from the bar, actually intending to talk with the rich old businessmen who would surely give her more attention than he was giving. The dog demon couldn't care less about his date, what he cared more was the woman that was under the touch of another man. He hated the feeling seeping in his chest whenever he would see Rin blush under Jacob's touch. What he hated the most was how Rin's chest stick with Jacob!

Did she like him? What was he to her? Why does she allow his touches?

"Rin, you're a great dance partner!" Jacob's hand wandered to her lower back, making Rin blush again.

She smiles back at him when the music stopped, they stepped away from each other.

"Might I ask your date for a dance?" A deep baritone voice said from behind Rin, making her jump a little.

"No problem boss. Later then, I'll settle something with them." Jacob points at his clients and walks away from the two.

The dog demon placed his hand on Rin's waist and entwines his other hand with hers, Rin held on his shoulder gently, making the demon crave more of her touch. He pulls her closer and lowers his head to her nape to breath in her wonderful natural scent. She smelled of innocence. Not yet touched, but how?

Rin felt his rock hard chest on her chest making her breathless, it was entirely different with Jacob, with Sesshomaru now, she felt like she was some kind of goddess not worthy of anything less. The touchiness of Sesshomaru on her body felt weird to her but was not unwelcomed.

The lushness of her chest and the feel of her buds against his body made Sesshomaru's inner beast growl in delight, thoughts of her body shuddering delightfully under his touch, Rin moaning loudly entered his mind, he quickly shook it away, not wanting to act on it.

The both of them had not uttered a single word during the whole dance, until Rin finally broke the silence.

"Are you here to bust my date again? If you are then you should look at yourself first, you left your date alone with a bunch of old men." She leaned her nose on Sesshomaru's chest, feeling his heart beating softly. She didn't feel like being mean to Sesshomaru after what he did, in fact she liked him against her body more than she did with Arthur and Jacob.

He looked over to his date, then casts his gaze back to Rin telling her he didn't care.

"The thought have not entered this one's mind." He lied, he fully intended to whisk her away from his undeserving employee. He had smelled various lewd scents lingering on Jacob's suit, that man had been doing other ladies before fetching Rin he was sure. He would never allow Rin to be tainted by such a man.

"But this one would rather you do not whore around with the employees. Especially with how you dress. The minds of men are far different from the ones you are used to. I do not want to lose my employees." He said a few moments after. He felt Rin stiffen against his body, her hands suddenly felt cold, and her scent turned into something unpleasant, sadness and shame. He immediately regretted his words. "R-rin.."

Being against Sesshomaru's body suddenly felt revolting to Rin, the dance was not yet finish but she pushed Sesshomaru away from her. "I… I need to use the washroom." She didn't look at him and hurriedly walked out.

* * *

She walked out of the room, then ran to whatever direction her instincts told her, she went to the second floor and wandered aimlessly, wrapping her arms around her body, she shuddered, tears flowing from her eyes.

_Whoring? I just wanted your attention!_

She had been telling herself that going out on a date with Arthur and Jacob was for her blossoming love life but the truth was that maybe… just maybe if she started going out with NKK employees… maybe Sesshomaru would notice her. Yes he did notice her, she was secretly happy with what he did at the café, she was even happy denying to Arnaud who teased her mercilessly about Sesshomaru.

She just didn't know that Sesshomaru was actually irritated with her. Of course he valued his employees over her, she's just a new comer! Of what importance was she to NKK anyways? He had a fleet of women on his doorsteps to choose from, why would he choose _her_? She was just a human. Sesshomaru would surely would chose a demoness over her.

Wiping her tears away, she looked at the reflection of her face on the wall mirror. Not knowing what to do, she giggled at her reflection and pitied herself.

_Arnaud even put waterproof makeup on me, did he know I was going to cry? Pathetic aren't I Arnaud?_

She sat down on the floor with her legs to her chest and leaned against the wall, not caring that her dress had ridden up her waist, exposing her undergarment for the whole world to see. She continued to cry and buried her face to her knees.

_Of course he doesn't want me! Of course! What am I anyway?! I'm just the one with the rich successful brother! I can't compare to anyone!_

_I'm nothing!_

Rin felt a firm hand pull her up, she jerked from the touch, looking up to see who it was, she stared into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru, who pulled her up on her feet and held her against her body tightly, not uttering a single word. He felt the fast beating of her heart and the salty scent of her tears. She was very depressed.

"Rin. P-.."

"LET ME GO!" She thrashed wildly from his embrace, pushing her hands away from his chest. She squeezed her eyes shut when Sesshomaru tightened his embrace on her.

_What is he trying to do now?!_

"_LET ME GO SESSHOMARU! LET ME GO! HELP! ANYONE! LET ME GOOOO!" _She squirmed under his embrace, her arms continuing to push him away, her feet stomping on his feet and tail.

Sesshomaru growled at her, baring his teeth for her to see. She gasped, her mouth formed into a thin line like a baby preparing to cry, tears gushed out of her eyes.

Before attracting any unwanted attention, Sesshomaru dragged her inside the nearest room, then locked the door. The room was dark with only the moonlight from the window to supply for light.

Sesshomaru was still tightly embracing Rin with his back leaning against the door.

"Let me go!" She started to thrash again, but Sesshomaru only held her tighter.

"No."

"Ughh!"

"This one doesn't want you to be with the em-"

"I'm going to screw everyone in the office whether you like it or not!" She shouted back angrily at the dog demon, slamming her fist on his chest repeatedly, then slapped him on the face.

"YOU BELONG TO ME!" Rin suddenly felt her back slam against the door hands on his chest, trapped between his arms on the door. She was suddenly breathless, staring at the red eyes of the dog demon.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" She clutched on his coat, pushing him slightly. She felt Sesshomaru's pant ghosting on her face, making her body all tingly.

"YOU ARE MINE! I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE TO TOUCH YOU!" He lowered his head to her nape taking in all the scent he can, wrapping one of his arms around her tiny waist, his other hand feeling her body up.

"A… _Ah. Sessh… Sesshomaru…" _Rin panted, her neck was being tickled by Sesshomaru's nose, his hand wandering around her flawless back. She weaves her hand through the dog demon's long hair, pulling his head closer.

"_Rrrriiinnn. What did you expect when you wore this?_"

Removing his embrace on Rin, he used his free hand to press the aroused bud that was poking out of her dress. The hand that was on her back recently was now on her thighs, pulling it up to his hips, he felt her hot core against his stiff crotch. Rin felt dizzy under his touch and moaned, wanting more, her face was really red, she had never experienced these kinds of intimate touches before.

_I wanted to be noticed by you…_

She was focusing too much on her boss's touches that she had not actually answered him. He kissed her mindless, tasting a hint of strawberry, he pressed his lower body more to hers, in return, Rin lifted her other leg up and locked it on his waist, holding his shoulder tightly in case she falls off. They kissed until they were out of breath. Rin didn't notice that her dress had already fallen on her waist, exposing her chest for Sesshomaru to see.

Looking at her breast, the dog demon growled with pleasure, he first smothered his face between her cleavage, imprinting her scent in his mind. Then suckled like a baby on one of her buds, causing Rin's breath to hitch up and dig her nails on his shoulder.

"_Haaa… Sesshomaruuuu… more…"_ He used his free hand to pinch on her unattended bud, causing Rin to moan again in pleasure. Rin's sweat made the scent more tantalizing to his senses, making him pull her closer than ever.

"_Rrrrriiiinnn…." _He stared at her beautiful face, they were both panting heavily. He stopped attending to her peaked buds, running his hands across her silky thighs, making her shiver, he kissed her senseless once again. She rubbed his lower body with hers. Sesshomaru grunted.

"_Haaah… Sess… muff… Ah…" _Rin was too focused on Sesshomaru's intense kissing that she didn't feel his hand slipping in her panties. "Waah!" She gripped on his shoulder, staring at him. His thumb rubbing on her clit. "_Don't s…stop…" _The dog demon nodded, giving his attention back to her breast, he kneaded one gently. "_Ahh…_"

Sesshomaru enjoyed the wriggles of Rin under his touch and decided to tease her more. Finding her entrance dripping wet, he eased a finger inside, causing Rin to gasp, tears forming in her eyes.

"_N—noo…. Haaah…."_ She squished his head to her soft breast, he thrusts another finger in.

"_W—waaaait… Maruuuu."_ He waited, when Rin started to move her body up and down on his fingers

signaling him to move. He worked his fingers faster, thrusting in and out, Rin's hips following the rhythm involuntarily. "_Haaah… more… I'm almost…." _Her breast followed her body's movement, making Sesshomaru enjoy the view he was seeing. She scrapped her nails on his head.

"Uggghhh…. I'm neeeaaar…. Se—se-haaaah… Com—nhg!"

"Where's Rin?" A familiar voice called out from outside the room. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped the pumping of his fingers, though he stopped Rin couldn't help but come, gushing her fluids on his hand. His eyes reverted to his normal golden eyes, his face regretting what he done to her.

"Rin…" His eyes watching her satisfyingly moan, arching her back toward him.

"_Haahh… haah… Maru…."_ She panted, pulling his head to her forehead, tracing his magenta stripes with her nails. "_More… I want more…"_ She touched his bulging crotch, which caused Sesshomaru to growl.

"No. No more." He removed his fingers inside her, causing her to moan again.

As much as Sesshomaru wanted to continue this, he completely forgot that there was an event happening downstairs. His and Rin's presence were completely needed down there or else they would be suspicious. But their scent! He had to think but his mind was full of him and Rin doing perverted things.

"_Se..Sesshomaru?_" Rin looked at Sesshomaru expectantly, waiting for him to continue as if she didn't here what he said a while ago." He slowly put down Rin's leg against his will, then wiped his sticky fingers with his handkerchief.

"No.. No more Rin. You have to go home, if Inuyasha or father gets near you, they will know." He stares at her breast then pulls up her dress to cover them. "I'll drive you home. We'll sneak out. You'll have to call your brother that you suddenly have a stomach ache and had me fetch you home."

"R-right…" She fixed her dress, still blushing from their recent activity, she stared at Sesshomaru longingly, who has smoothing out his wrinkled suit, her dream had finally materialized.

_I… I did it… well… almost… but… still._

After telling her condition to Miroku, they fled from the event, both forgetting they had their dates waiting for them.

Arriving at the entrance of the hotel, she looked at him, cupped his face, and leaned in to give him a kiss at the mouth. His hand threaded in her hair. After the long kissing session, she heavily breathed out.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru… Thank you…"

Rin helped herself out of the car, stopping Sesshomaru before he could help her. She shyly smiled up to him and went inside the hotel.

Sesshomaru stared at her retreating back, pushing his hand to his forehead, combing his bangs out, he inhaled her lingering scent. And went back to his condo.

* * *

Got really conscious in typing that here... o.o

Let me know what you think please... That was my first time making that kind of scene.

See you on the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews! TT u TT

Enjoy!

* * *

Rin walked groggily towards her bed, her body still tingling all over, she flopped and hugged the nearest pillow she could grab. Drowning herself in her very fresh memory of her and that irresistible dog demon doing the act, she stared dreamily at the pillow as if it were Sesshomaru himself and hugged it tighter.

"Mmmmmm!" She held in her happiness, rolling happily on the bed.

Little Rin had not notice Arnaud on her couch eating chips when she came in. he had been watching her little outburst the moment she came in. He waited until she would notice him but several minutes passed by and not a single acknowledgment he received. He crunched his packet of chips hoping to be noticed and she did.

"Huh?" She pushed her body up, looking at the direction of the noise.

"Hola Renee." Arnaud waved at her, raising an eyebrow, telling her that he wanted all the details.

"Y-yo-you're still awake!" She gasped, her blush creeping up to her face.

"No shit Renee. Spill." Arnaud replied back irritatingly, moving to the bed to sit with Rin.

"Um… Sessh…maru… He…. Me…" Rin mumbled, fidgeting.

"Sesshomaru and you got in on. Both of you had wild sex during a business event, but the question is where?" He guessed, then he placed his index finger on his chin, his cheeks puffed up. "Oh what about Mr. Dreamy Blue Eyes?"

Rin gasped. "Jacob! I totally forgot about him! And we didn't go too _far._" Memories of her intimate experience with Sesshomaru once again entered her thoughts, making her face red all over.

"Stop making me jealous Renee. Remember, that's all thanks to _moi._ And what do you mean you didn't go too far?_" _He shakes his head at Rin.

_I should get an award for winning the most stoic demon's affections through the means of sexy clothes._

"Yes. Thank you sooo much Arnaud! Well um… I think it was because the music during the event snapped him out of his demon state…" Rin hugs Arnaud, thankful that she was never rebellious with his choice. "And I want my first time to be romantic! Haha!"

_What the fuck? That's so lame. Why the hell did he not knock you out?_

"I see... nothing wrong with wanting romantic…" He nods slowly, still confused.

_I don't. I bet he couldn't get it up. _

Arnaud rolled his eyes mentally.

"Alright, make no more further delays. Spill."

"Well you see it started like this…." Rin begins to share her experience, her eyes twinkling.

The two spent the whole night talking about it, with a few several comments from Arnaud such as.

_That is so hot. / Oh. My. God. / I would kill to be you right now Renee. / Did it feel good? / How big was it? Oh you didn't see? Bummer. But did yo- ow!_

* * *

Sesshomaru was lying on his bed naked with only the bed sheet covering his needy lower body, staring up the ceiling with his hands combed through his hair. He stripped of all of his attire on the side of the bed, he was a clean freak but he didn't bother to pick it up. His mind was clouded by something else, never leaving his mind even after thinking of horrible outcomes if he had pursued it.

He replayed the whole scene is his mind over and over again. He had lost control of his inner demon when she angrily shouted at him that she'd screw all his employees. He had no intention of doing those things to her yet he did. The dog demon sighed. How was he going to face Miroku? Oh how he remembered Miroku would be so defensive and overprotecting whenever he would talk about his cutie pie sister as he would call her.

And the moment Rin cupped her face when she was about to leave, her lips touched his, he couldn't stop himself from devouring her. He had never felt this before kissing with other women. He didn't want to admit it but yes, he was actually inexperienced. Yes. Someone like him is inexperienced. He indulges in pornographic books, magazines, and videos though he would never admit it to anyone. Family, friends, and media thought and portrayed him as a playboy but him bringing dates to events was just for show, he brings them then leaves them at their house the same condition as he fetched them, making them look at him stupidly whenever he leaves not even giving them a single goodbye kiss. With Rin, he didn't know what to do with her. They had not even interacted for long, hell they even fought when they first met but now he acts like a caveman whenever he's near her.

He sighs, closing his eyes tiredly.

He thinks of Miroku once again, he wondered how his friend would react once he finds out about them? How he betrayed him when all his friend had done for him was support him during his mom's death, his father's new marriage, and most of all when Inuyasha was born, stripping him of all the attention that was given to him. He had put him on arm's length but his persistence broke through his shell thus becoming great friends. All he asked was that he'd never think of touching his sister and even protect her when he isn't there, and he had done the exact opposite.

But what will he do with Rin? Should he entertain her? He won't be able to resist her after that. How she looked at him longingly when she thought he wasn't looking. He had to stop this. However, does he have the will to stop this when he finally had a taste of her?

* * *

Find out in the next chapter! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews!

I just noticed that there were more visitors on Chapter 15 than the other chapters hmm? Hahaha! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Office work went on as usual, and Rin had been expecting to see more of Sesshomaru interacting with her but she doesn't, making her a bit sad. She brushed it off thinking that Sesshomaru might had some important meetings to attend to. It was her lunch break now and she had decided not take up any offers from her coworkers. She was left alone inside the break room.

Heavy footsteps could be heard from outside the room.

_Perhaps they forgot something?_

Rin doesn't mind them and continues on to pour hot water to her mug.

The door swung loudly, causing it to hit the wall. Rin jumped, then shortly after heard a shout.

"Rin. Where have you been last night? I can't believe you ditched me!" Jacob's voice came behind Rin, the voice startled her, causing the hot water she was holding spill a bit on her hands, scalding her.

Rin winced, putting her mug down on the counter, she turned to face Jacob.

Jacob was fuming mad, she does not know why. She just left him during the event, yes it was wrong but why is he so mad? What had she done?

"I.. I'm sorry Jacob. I had a sudden stomack ache and…"

"Don't bullshit with me. You got it on with Sesshomaru didn't you? I bet you did you little slut." He gripped Rin's face harshly, causing her to wince, he grabbed both of her wrist and held it against the counter.

"N—no! murfff!"

"You'll do it with anyone! So I think you won't mind doing it with me! It was a good thing last night I got it on with his bitch or else I would have raped you!" He pressed his body against Rin, running his hand all over her thigh.

"No! Stay away! Se—Sesshomaruuu! Nooo!" She pushes Jacob away from her, kicking him on his shin, she looks for something to delay him. He manages to grab Rin's hair and pulls it.

"Ahhh!"

She panics as Jacob takes a hold of her hair, quickly thought of the coffee she was supposed to make.

"You bitch!"

_The mug! The mug! The mug!_

Rin grabs the mug from the counter and without having any second thoughts she poured the volcanic hot water on Jacob's face, the hot water splashed on her hair yet did no damage.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH I'M GOING TO ARRRGHHH! AHHHH!" Jacob runs to the faucet.

She stood in shock not following what had happen, snapping back to reality she turns to the door.

_Sesshomaru!_

She ditches her heels on the floor, and ran to Sesshomaru's office as fast as she could. As she got there, Jaken was already squinting at her, inspecting her attire.

"You girl! Why aren't you wearing your shoes! And…" He looks at her face, he pauses.

"Why do you look so distressed?" A question mark formed from above his head.

"I… I…" Rin panted, looking at Sesshomaru's door.

Hearing the commotion outside, Sesshomaru dropped all his task and went straight to the door, he opened it and saw Rin, her hair disheveled and wet. He immediately envelopes Rin against his body.

"Se… _sniff_…" Rin began to cry softly on his shirt, Sesshomaru gently rubs her back, not giving any comforting words yet his actions said a lot.

She felt comfortable immediately under his embrace, inhaling the wonderful scent of Sesshomaru, she clutched her hands tighter to his chest, tears flowing.

"He…"

"Rin. Stay here." He said, smelling Jacob's scent on her.

No one dares touch Rin. He will surely kill him.

"Jaken. Take care of her." He glares at the imp telling him that he'll die if something ever happens to her.

Jaken's mouth hanged wide, he stared at the scene developing in front of him.

_What is this?! Milord and a human?!_

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes milord! As you wish!" He walks quickly over to Rin and pushes her legs towards Sesshomaru's office.

"Sesshomaruuu… Will you be…" She glances over to Sesshomaru who was leaving. He doesn't turn his head but nodded. Rin watches him leave, hoping that he does something to make Jacob leave her alone.

"Jacob. _Hn_." Sesshomaru enters the break room, seeing Jacob washing his face in the sink, a pack of ice beside the sink.

"B-boss… just scalded my face… silly me." Jacob turned to look at Sesshomaru, pointing at the mug Rin used a while ago. His eyes seeing the heels Rin left.

"That's awfully… careless of you." The dog demon glides his hand on the smooth surface of the counter, he inspected his finger to see if there was a speck of dust.

"Yeah… It's no big deal." The worker grabs the pack of ice and places it on his face.

"Would you like it if this Sesshomaru would help you?"

"Huh…? Wh-" A sudden strong force suddenly pins Jacob on the wall, his hands on his attacker's hand who was trying to choke him, his legs flailing, pissing his pants.

"Ugh! Bo- ahg-…" Jacob choked, his eyes tearing, face turning red, vision was blurring due to lack of oxygen.

"This one doesn't want you to _touch_ Rin. You are fired, do not dare show your face here any longer. You may do your job well but this one does not need trashes like you." The dog demon releases his grip on his neck, leaving Jacob to fall on his bottom, clutching his neck, gasping for breath.

Sesshomaru leaves the room, intent on seeing the hurting woman, to comfort her, to tell her no one will hurt her as long as he was there, and as long as he is with her, no man will get near her.

_Sniff sniff…_

Jaken paced around the room, thinking of some way to comfort the girl.

_Milord will kill me if she will continue on crying!_

"Human! Cease the crying!" The imp shakes her legs, but was kicked back against the coffee table instead.

"Why you!"

"Jaken! Leave." Sesshomaru's baritone scolded the imp, he walked towards Rin, who looked up to him, eyes red.

"Mi-milor- Yes milord!" Jaken hurriedly leaves the room, shutting the door close.

"Se..Sesshomaru…" She buries her head to his chest. "Is he… gone?"

'Yes… he is." He placed a chaste kiss on her head, holding her closer, inhaling her wonderful scent.

He just can't get enough. He doesn't want to stop. He hates it.

For the weeks Sesshomaru had not left her from his sight. You know how dog demons get so protective over something in their territory. He made it to a point that he would visit the accounting department every two hours. Warning off his male employees with a glare, everyone cowers whenever Rin tries to talk to them. He also made sure that she would always have a partner during lunch breaks. During those weeks, Rin and Sesshomaru gets closer and closer much to Arnaud's delight whenever Rin story tells, yet neither parties have confessed.

And he saw everything.

* * *

The dog demon entered his office, another load of office work to do, he adjusted his tie until it gave him a more comfortable breathing. He sat down on his desk checking the papers piled on his desk, but not one registers to his mind.

_Hn._

He gazes up to see Miroku with a scowl on his face entering his office. Sesshomaru tensed, yet he did not let his best friend see it. Did he find out? Is he here for business? The dog demon pleaded for the latter, hoping he had no knowledge of him and Rin.

"Sesshomaru… A word." Miroku nods at him, seating himself comfortably on the couch, he grabs a candy from the bowl.

"If this is about Yamag-" Sesshomaru started, grabbing his fountain pen to focus on, not bearing to look at his long-time friend.

"No." Miroku raises his hand to stop him, and points out to his door. "About Rin."

The dog demon gave no answer, his mind was in turmoil, he looked at the pen he was gripping as if wishing it to save him from this conversation. The ticking of the clock could be heard from the silence.

"I noticed that you two have been conversing _very well lately._ Yes I did stress that I wanted you guys to be close to each other for the sake of her being a potential business partner but…" Miroku throws the candy back to the bowl rather harshly.

"This is not what I'm expecting. Sesshomaru. Seeing you… do these kinds of things with her… I ask you one thing. Do you love her?" He stood up to look at the dog demon who could not look at him in the eyes.

"I do not know…" The dog demon muttered to himself unsurely, but Miroku hears.

_I do not know yet my inner demon yearns for her. I hate this feeling of needing her. I hate the feeling of being so very comfortable just because of her presence. I hate being this feeble._

"I know you Sesshomaru… I don't want you to treat my sister as you treat your whores. You are my best friend but if you cannot respect my wishes…" He turns his away from him. "The door is open for you to leave. I know how you hate humans."

_Perhaps you do not know me then._

The dog demon clenched his fists, unsure what to do.

Miroku walks to the door, opening it, before leaving, he lastly adds.

"Whatever happened to the both of you during that business event… Best forget it and leave her alone. I hope our friendship is important to you."

He then leaves, closing the door softly.

The dog demon stares at his office, his mind rearranging the sentences repeatedly, hoping that it may somehow change to positive, yet it always turns up negative.

_The door is open for you to leave._

_Do you love her?_

_Forget it and leave her alone._

He owed Miroku a lot for shaping up his thoughts on their younger years yet everything he now done for the company could not compare to how Miroku struggled with him. He hated it. The only thing he wanted the most he cannot have. His only truest friend asks for one thing.

Do not touch his sister.

_**Beep.**_

The sound snaps Sesshomaru out of his negativity.

Sesshomaru's phone vibrates, he looks at it, a notification pops out reading that it was Rin who had sent the message. Opening the phone he reads it crestfallenly.

**From: Rin Nishino**

**Sesshomaru! Meet me at the break room in 10 mins! I have something important to tell you. :D**

**See you!**

The dog demon closes his phone, his thoughts in a whirlwind.

_I may never see Rin if I leave this place._

He stood up, holding his phone, deciding to do what he does best.

To keep people at arm's length.

Yet he knew not of the consequences.

* * *

This seems kinda bit rushed, yes I 's because I do not know what to type in this chapter. :(

Anyways. See you in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Enjoy!

* * *

The break room was emitting a sense of happiness and nervousness because of a certain woman fidgeting near the table. What was she planning to do? Why is she so happy yet so nervous at the same time? Her phone suddenly rings, shaking the woman out of her happy daydreams.

_Druuut druuuut…_

_Calling Arnaud – Agent_

Rin was sitting at a chair, her hands shaking, and legs wobbly, she continued to stare at the phone vibrating.

_I sent Sesshomaru the text! I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it!_

_Answer_

"Arnaud! I told you you can't call during work hours!" She hissed lowly at the phone.

"_Puhlease _Rin. It's your break time. I just called for an exciting news!"

"Well tell me now! I've got something to do!"

"Sheesh is it your time of the month? Hmpf. _Anyways _CEO of _LV_ just called. They want to have an exclusive contract with you for a year and a half. I've put them on hold to discuss it with you. Plus you can take this since your contract with Chanel is completed. That's all. Later!"

Arnaud hangs up.

"Well at least he told me… but…" Rin giggles to herself.

_I might not take modeling anymore after this… hopefully!_

Rin breathes in and out, trying to tame her heart rate which was going through a somersault like before when she had to lie to Sesshomaru but this time the reason was entirely different.

_I love you. __Je t'aime. Aishiteru. Wo ai ni. Saranghae._

She smiles to herself, squeezing her eyes close, she imagines herself confessing and a very surprised Sesshomaru who returns her feelings to her… then does naughty things to her on top of the cold surface table.

The door creaks open, showing the dog demon coming in, his eyes locked on Rin's back figure.

"Rin. What is this important thing this one must know?"

"Sesshomaru!" She stands up shakily, her palms sweaty, she turned to look at him straight in the eyes.

How endearing she looked, his heart squeezed.

"I…" She stares steadily at his golden eyes, but shifts to the markings on his face, a blush creeping up to her face.

"Rin. What is it." His tone unusually cold to Rin. She wonders why but shrugs it off. She has a confession to make!

"I love you!" She said to him, closing her eyes, her hands pulled up pressing against her mouth, she continues. She could hear her heart pound!

"For the past years now… My crush developed into a feeling of love…ever since the event… and the previous weeks… I love you." She confesses, hoping to hear an I also love you from the person she was infatuated with. But she doesn't.

Sesshomaru stares at her in shock, his inner beast wanted to pull her against his body, yet his rational mind told him to stay away. Stay away. Do not do this. His consciousness was winning.

Hearing nothing from the demon, Rin raises her head up to the dog demon, his face wore a shock as if he had never expected her to love him. She trembles slightly.

_Am I going to be rejected?_

"Rin…" Sesshomaru finally speaks, she listens carefully, nodding at him to continue.

"You are my best friend's sister… as you are mine as well. I could… never love you." He twists the blade further, his chest felt like it was being ripped apart. His mind telling him it was the right thing to do yet his inner self tells him to take back his words.

She stood in shock. Replaying the words over and over, replaying the scene from that night, replaying everything he done with her the previous week. What was that then? Was that a joke? Her heart slowed down, her mind processed the devastating information it was receiving, not wanting to believe a single word of what he said.

"Then what happened… to… us… was…" Her eyes dulled, she looks to the ground, she begins to shake.

_No no no no!_

The world seemed to have fallen down on her, she couldn't believe it. She felt his affections, how could he not love her? She wanted to rewind it. What happened? What had she done wrong? Why is this not going as she planned? Why is it the only person who captivated her heart turning away from her?

"That was a mistake Rin. I'm… sorry. That should have never happened." He places his hand on her shoulder only to be grabbed by Rin and cups it to her cheek. A tear trails on his hand. All he wanted to do was hold her tightly, screw Miroku. Screw their friendship. But he couldn't. If he did, he could never see her face again. To stare at a distance it was enough for him. Just don't take her away from him.

"But you said I belonged to you…" Hoping that he would remember what he said to her and the feelings she felt from him then. Rin hugs him tightly. No! She could not accept it. Never never never!

"You can still take it back! No! I love you! I love you!" She buries her head to take in his scent.

"I love you…" She mumbled softly, wishing that he'd just say it right back at her.

"It was a mistake. I never intended to say that. You deserve much more." Sesshomaru gritted out, wanting to hug her but keeps his hand to himself. He closes his eyes unwillingly.

_It was a mistake. I was a mistake. It should have never happened. You are like my sister._

_I could never love you._

The last thought shattered her heart. How she thought that first love would be sweet, turns out it felt like shit. Her heart felt it was being stabbed and stomped down. Tears streamed down on her pale cheeks, wiping it away, she glared at his feet. Her chest ached so much.

"No. It was my mistake. I'm sorry for looking in too much to your actions. Forget everything I said. Excuse me." She pushes Sesshomaru as hard as she could, and runs away, seeking refuge to the person who would always be there for her.

_Arnaud._

The dog demon's eyes followed her until he no longer sees her. Clenching his fist, he lets out the breath he did not realize he was holding. He punches the wall, leaving a big crack on it. His inner demon howled sorrowfully as if it lost its mate. The aching feeling in his chest hurts so much. Yet he could not shed a tear, his pride would not allow it. He closes his eyes, leaning his forehead against the crack, his fist clenched, wondering if he had done the right thing.

_I'm sorry Rin._


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Hot tears spilled from her eyes, the heartbroken girl fumbled through her pocket for her room card.

_I could never love you. I could never love you. It was a mistake. I could never love you._

Her heart ached so much. Finally fishing out the card from her pocket, she inserts it in the lock creating a clicking sound, the door unlocks.

"Rin? Why are you-" Arnaud steps out of the bathroom, hearing the door lock close, suddenly Rin hugged him and buried her head on his chest.

"Rin, I know I'm hot and all but I prefer…" He feels his shirt moisten and then her trembling body. Realizing Rin was crying he does not continue on his joke.

"Sssshhh." He rubs her back gently, he doesn't know what happened but something bad really happened to reduce her to tears like this.

"Ahr.. _Ahrnard..waaaaaah!" _Rin wailed, blowing her nose using his shirt, he does not say a thing and continues on to rub her back.

"Sssshhh…. Calm down and tell me what happened…" He led here to the bed and made her seat. As much as he hated acting like a man, his friend needed him right now and he had to be there for her. Giving her a cup of warm water and some tissues he asks her teasingly. "Vanilla or Strawberry?"

"Sniff… Vanilla…" Rin said taking the tissue from his hands and blew her nose.

Arnauds takes a pint of vanilla ice cream from the mini fridge and then grabs a spoon on the table, he hands it to Rin who takes it sadly and began to chomp on it.

"What's up?" Arnaud sits down beside her, the cup of warm water still on his hand, he plays with the cup, moving it in circular motions.

"I confessed."

"To Sesshomaru and he rejected you." Arnaud sighs inwardly, somehow he just knew it had something to do with Sesshomaru.

"He did…" She looks down on her ice cream, the color of the ice cream somehow reminded her of Sesshomaru's silver white hair.

"For what reason?" He had almost knocked her up at the event, what made him say no?

_What the hell happened to him?_

"He said… I'm like his sister… The event was a mistake. I was a mistake. He could never love me." She places the ice cream at the end table, her tears flowed once again.

"Rin…" It hurts him to see his friend so melancholic, he was used to the happy and smiley Rin, where had she gone? Did she disappear the very moment those words were said to her? He places the glass on the floor and hugs Rin tightly, his friend shudders under him. He couldn't believe how someone could make such a jubilant girl like Rin turn to this. Yet he could not jump to conclusions, he had to know both sides, but knowing he could never know the other side, he continued on comforting Rin.

"_I… huhg… I huhgh I was sniff… a mistaaaake!"_ She cried and cried on Arnaud for a couple of hours.

"Sssshhhh. You're not Rin. It's his lost." Saying that for the 100th time, he hugs her tighter, rubbing her back continuously.

"_Why are you gay Arnaaaaud?! You're so perfect! You're handsome, talented, and funny! Why do you likes guys? Why can't you just be my boyfriend?!" _She twists her head on his chest side to side.

"Because I like hot muscular men… and you like him." He brushes his hand through her hair, Rin giggles a bit, snuggling a bit more closer to Arnaud.

"Dummy."

"Don't cry anymore sweetie. You got to move on from this heartbreak. Even if it just happened a while ago. You know how some people move on so fast?"

She shakes her head.

"They don't dwell too much in the past. They lock those memories in a box and leaves it at the corner of the brain, never opening it ever again, because they know that the future has so much more in store for them. New people will come to their life. The past hurtful memories will only drag them down."

"Arnaud… Thank you." She pulls her body away from Arnaud, fists on her legs, she looks down for a moment. Tears were still falling from her eyes but she does not bother to wipe it away.

It hurts. It hurts not being accepted by the one she loved. But why did she still expected something to happen to her and Sesshomaru? Perhaps the rejection had not really sink in to her mind.

"I don't want this anymore. I don't want to be here in Japan." She says to Arnaud, who tilts her chin to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

"Then we're going back to France?"

"Yes. I'm going to take that contract and forget everything that happened here."

"Alright Rin."

"No." She shook her head.

"It's Renee Bourdeaux."

Arnaud smiles.

* * *

On the same day – 7:00 PM

Usually the airport is bustling with people, but today there had only been a few, the place was quiet and cool, and Rin was grateful for it. They had taken the next available flight to France, not bothering to say any farewells personally to her family. She felt sad, thinking that Sesshomaru would visit to check on her at least but he does not. He does not care.

After booking the ticket, they had started to pack up their things, Rin had wrote a letter to her brother, telling him that by the time he receives this letter, she is no longer in Japan, and had run off to another country. She is an adult now and she is free to do whatever she pleases, she need not give a reason. She writes there that she loves them and will come back when the time is right and will tell them reason she left in the first place. She knew the letter would take at least a week to get to Miroku, she is selfish yes but she needed time for herself.

"Renee?" Arnaud takes notice of her scowl, he moves his arm to her back to pull her close, rubbing her back.

"InuTaisho and Izayoi is bound to know about this." Arnaud tells her.

"They will not… well not immediately. They have taken a world tour. I tried contacting them but they were out of reach."

"I see…"

_That explains the reason I can't contact Izayoi._

"Arnaud. I decided…" She looks at him thoughtfully.

"Decided…?"

"On not giving you a headache or heart attack or whatever ailments you have! I'm going to dye my hair." Rin giggles, forgetting her heartache for a moment.

"Well it's good you're thinking about my welfare as well. That's a lovely decision." Arnaud nods in approval and mockingly pouts at her, folding his arms close, refusing to look at her.

She laughs heartily, causing Arnaud to smile.

"You finally laughed." He says as he tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, she gives him a small smile.

At the same time, the staff announced that passengers may board the plane.

"Let's go?" Arnaud stood up, giving Rin his hand for her to take, she nods, taking it.

"Let's go."

Rin looks out of the window of her business class seat, she snuggles her blanket close, covering her whole body.

The sky was dark with no stars to be seen, she sighs.

How would they react?

_I'm sorry everyone._


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you guys for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

A week has passed and yet there had been no signs of Rin coming to work. The dog demon looks down on his desk, he had hurt her, there was no mistake. He could not erase the heartbroken face she gave him from his mind, the way she pleaded that he could still take back his words. And he have not.

_Why did I even expect her to come to work after that? Of course she is hurting._

_But she'll come back, won't she?_

He taps his pen on the table, not in the mood to do the paper works ever since that time. His brain was making up scenes on what could have happened if he just said his true feelings as well.

Rin would have been beside him. He chest would have stopped aching. He could see her beautiful smile everyday. Her adorable face, the way she sneaks a peek at him, the way she would pout when he tells her she eats too much, her unhealthy obsession for grilled salmon, his misses it, and most of all he missed her.

He hears Jaken shout from outside and then a thump followed, he does not registers it, for his mind was deep in thought about Rin.

The door slammed against the bookshelf, casing the china vase to fall down, garnering a loud crash. It snaps Sesshomaru out of his thoughts, he looks at the intruder, his eyes widened.

Miroku heads over to Sesshomaru and grabs his collar, pulling him to his face, his expression was seething mad. The dog demon does not flinch, he could not feel anymore.

"SESSHOMARU!" Miroku panted, glaring at Sesshomaru, he tries to speak but nothing comes out.

"What is it?" The dog demon pushes him away.

"If this is about Rin… I have left her as you wish." He faces away from Miroku.

"This." A slightly crumpled letter was dropped to at the desk. "Read it." Miroku said as he clenched his fist.

The dog demon picks up the letter and reads it. He recognizes the handwriting, it was from Rin.

He stares at the words, his mind did not want to believe anything written there.

Yet it explains her absence.

_I have ran off to another country by the time you read this. ...  
_

_... ..._

_..._

He knew he was the reason why she left. He drops the letter on this desk, his body has gone cold. His chest squeezed, he could not breathe.

_She's gone?_

"This would not have happened if you had not denied her from me!" He roared, eyes tinting red.

Suddenly Miroku's back was slammed against the wall.

"What-" Miroku gasped, seeing black dots, his vision blurry. Miroku kicks his stomach, causing the dog demon to back off a little.

"I'M WRONG! I GET IT! I KNEW SHE LOVED YOU. I JUST COULD NOT BEAR TO SEE YOU BREAK HER HEART AFTER YOU HAVE YOUR FILL!" Miroku shouts back. "But this isn't the time." He breathes harshly. "We have to find her!"

He releases his hold on Miroku's neck and then punches him on the face.

"I could never hurt her…" He whispers, his eyes turning back to its golden state.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." Miroku muttered. "I had not thought it would happen to something like this." He holds his bruised cheek.

"The hotel." Sesshomaru says. "That's our best start."

Miroku nods.

* * *

They have arrived at the Prince Park hotel in 20 minutes and have approached the concierge as they stepped inside the hotel.

"Welcome to the Prince Park Hotel," The male concierge nods at the two men. "Do you have reservations?"

"No." Sesshomaru started, looking at the computer in front of the staff. "When did Rin Nishino leave?"

"Sir- I'm afraid I cannot lay out guest infor-"

"I am her brother. Miroku Nishino. Owner of Nishino Ken Kaisha. We have to know when she left." Miroku interrupted the man, he clenched his fist.

"Ah! Y-yes sir!" The man exclaimed, recognizing the face of Miroku, "Your sister you say? Let me check."

"Well she checked off last week, Thursday. She checked out with a man with her. They shared a connecting room."

It was the same day he had hurt her. He gritted his teeth.

"A man?" Sesshomaru asks, he looks at Miroku but he shakes his head.

_Who was this man?_

"Yes. Ms. Nishino checked him under her name, ordering the room just beside her."

"Do you know the name of the man?" Sesshomaru presses the male concierge.

"Umm… I… I believe I heard her call the man _Arnold_ upon their check out."

_Arnold?_

"Arnold what?" Miroku asks, the concierge shakes his head.

"I do not know. That's all I can give you sir."

"Thank you." Miroku nods at the concierge and pulls Sesshomaru to the side.

"I'm going to call the airport to check the flight." Sesshomaru nodded, his mind was rolling. His hands were numb and cold.

_She has another man?_

* * *

They went back to the office to wait for the results, Miroku was pacing around Sesshomaru's office while the dog demon was slumped down on his leather chair, and stared at his computer screen, waiting for the airport's email to appear.

"I'm sorry. You said you love her… Did you mean it?" Miroku started, he stops and looks at Sesshomaru.

The dog demon does not look at him and continues to stare at the screen.

"Yes. I meant it." Sesshomaru was not at his usual self, his mind was reeling. His chest squeezed, Rin's disappearance was making its effect on him now.

_Rin left. Where had she gone to? Is she safe? Was the man with her a new lover?_

_If I had not rejected her. If only I had not._

"You know." The dog demon smirks at the screen. "I am actually inexperienced. Not the one you portray me to be." He suddenly blurted out his secrets.

"Then why did you not tell me?" Miroku stares at him in shock. He was a virgin? That could not be possible given his looks and status, also with the troops of women who would not leave him alone. He claims to be untouched?

"You had different dates on every event. I had thought…." Not wanting to believe it but deep inside he knew his friend would not joke about such a thing. This was his pride they were talking about. Sesshomaru was a very egotistic man.

"It was for show. Your sister… was the only person I lusted. No. Loved. I love her. You would not have believed me have I told you." He confessed, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry… This is a lot to… take in. I have wronged you." Miroku looks away guiltily. "I do not know much about you then…"

"You are… forgiven. I should have told you yet I am too ashamed to admit it."

"I'm sorry I assumed too much." He slides his hands inside his pocket, he walks towards Sesshomaru.

"Forgive me." He gives his hand to Sesshomaru. The dog demon stood up, eyes still cast down. He takes his hand and shook it.

"Accepted."

"The punch really hurts."

"I know."

* * *

A few moments later, the e-mail finally arrived, Miroku grabbed a seat to look over the file.

The results were not in their favor.

Rin Nishino had not board the flight.

"There has to be a mistake." The dog demon stared at the screen.

_So Rin had not left Japan? Then she must still be here?_

"Check that Arnold guy. He might lead us to something." Miroku points at the lower screen, the dog demon scrolls the file down.

Arnold Fisher – Hong Kong

Arnold Chapman - Germany

Arnold Kennedy - Portugal

Arnold Edwards - Canada

Arnold Ross - Vietnam

Arnold James – Israel

Arnold…

The list goes on.

Miroku cursed. He grabs his phone, calling a detective agency.

"Miroku Nishino. I'd like you to search for a woman named Rin Nishino. I also want you to have a full background check on these people. I'll send them over to you. I also want you to do a thorough scan of all the people in France, it is most probable that she went there. Round check all over Japan as well. I do not care how much. Just do it!" Miroku continues on talking to the agency, Sesshomaru does not listen. His heart was pounding very fast.

Sesshomaru reclines on his leather chair, staring off to space. Blaming himself for what had happen.

She had left him. God knows how. Her name was not on the list. How was he going to find her?

* * *

Yes I know. It's rushed and it seems unrealistic to have them mend their friendship so quickly.

Just wanted to let you guys know what happened after she left. :)

See you on the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy!

* * *

2 years later

A lot had happened during those 2 years, upon Rin's arrival in France, she had used her passport under the name of Renee. She sold her apartment and moved into a loft. She continued on her life not as Rin but as Renee. She dyed her hair red as promised to Arnaud and her eyes green, in fear that she might be caught by the search group her brother has called on. How she knew she did not know. She had the feeling that Miroku would do something like that. The people in France were overjoyed though, they could now personally see Renee on the streets. Her popularity skyrocketed. Thanks to that, she had been receiving a lot of offers from other brands.

Rin laid on her couch watching the scenery her loft offered, the clear blue sky and tiny buildings below calmed her mind. She lies on her chest to have a more comfortable position, she remembers the time she left Japan.

Her heart was in a wreck that time. Sesshomaru rejected her, rejected her so cruelly. She could still remember his words saying that he could never love her. She was still hurting though not too much as before, and is still continuing on loving him.

_Did he find someone new? Did he forget about me? What was I to him?_

_Ah. My unrequited first love._

She thought sadly, tracing a line with her finger on the floor.

Even after what had happened, she could not forget Sesshomaru, she had truly loved him.

She looks out to the window again, it was a beautiful day and should not be wasted, yet she didn't have the energy to go out, she closes her eyes and sleeps.

* * *

"Izayoi-san? Yes. Have you delivered the package?" Arnaud paced around his studio, the phone on the table was on speakers, he checks the black dress he had sewn for Rin.

"Yes I have Arnaud. Are you sure this will work well? Your… plan?"

"I certainly am sure. I cannot… stand how sad she looks every time she thinks I'm not paying attention…"

"Sesshomaru had been very reclused since then… Miroku tries not to be too affected but I reassure him that she is well. It was hard to not tell him the truth."

"Both parties is hurting that I know."

For the past 2 years, Arnaud had been in contact with Izayoi, giving her news about Rin's welfare, they both had a deal that Izayoi will not tell a single soul about this and in return she would supply him info on what was happening at Japan. He had recently learned of Miroku's actions thus knowing that Sesshomaru was not at fault, yet he did not tell Rin. He decided to take this matter into his hands.

He was going to get them back together. He had enough of Rin moping around when he was not looking.

"Are you sure that Sesshomaru is going to here?"

"That I am sure. I told him that I wanted him to personally bring back the package I ordered in France. I hope Rin comes back already..."

"If everything goes well…"


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jingling of keys could be heard from outside the loft, she does not bother to open the door, and continues on cooking the salmon on the stove.

_That must be Arnaud. He said he has something important to say to me. I wonder what it is._

The door opens and Arnaud comes in shoving the keys back to his pocket, he places his bag on the couch. The very familiar aroma of cooked fish enters his nose, he sighs.

"Come take a seat. Dinner is almost ready."

"That smell's lovely Rin. We're going to eat grilled salmon again." Arnaud rolls his eyes and closes the door. He slips off his shoes and takes a seat on the dining table.

"Deal with it!" She giggled as she places the contents of the pan to the plates. She scoops a handful of mashed potatoes on each plates and brings it over the table.

"Thanks." Arnaud murmurs. Looking at his plate. Every time he eats at Rin's place this was the only thing she serves.

"Don't you eat anything else?" He says as he begins to cut through his fish.

"I only make that for guests. I eat different things too! So, what was the important thing you have to tell me?" She asks, combining her mashed potatoes and fish onto the spoon.

"Let's talk about it after dinner. I… don't want to spoil your appetite." Arnaud looks sadly at his plate.

"Oh… ah… alright then…" She nods, taking in Arnaud's expression.

_What's wrong?_

* * *

They finish eating dinner, the plates were all placed in the sink, and now they were seating on the couch, watching an old 90s movie.

"Rin. I think you should know that…" Arnaud began, lowering the volume of the television using the remote control.

"Yes Arnaud?" She shifts her seating position to face him, her hands closed on her knees.

_Why is he so serious?_

"It's about Sesshomaru…" Arnaud whispered.

"What happened to him?"

_I hope nothing too serious…_

"He's... He's engaged, but it's not yet public knowledge." Arnaud says, as he takes his phone out from his pocket and stares at it.

Rin's eyes widened, she places a hand over her mouth. Arnaud shook his head.

_Acting class really paid off._

"Izayoi recently contacted me.. She said that it was for the benefit of NKK, merging with Yamaguchi Corp. He had to marry the heiress."

_Sesshomaru is going to get married?! No! But… but… _

Rin bites her lower lips, refraining herself from saying anything.

_It's his life. I'm no part of it. If that's what he wants…_

"The problem is…" He discreetly peeks at Rin who was trying to not show any hints of watery eyes.

_Good. Let the sadness flow into you._

"The woman has a bad reputation. Izayoi said she personally saw the woman selling herself to rich men..."

_I should just be an actor._

"What?! No! Sesshomaru can't marry that kind of woman! What do we do?!" Rin horrifyingly stares at Arnaud, she shakes his arms, he keeps on a melancholic face.

"I'm just here to tell you. You don't love him anymore right? Unless you still do, we can do something about this." He nods at her.

"I... I still do love him! We have to stop him!" She admits to Arnaud who was now grinning inwardly, he nods at her.

_SCORE!_

"You have to seduce him as Renee. Make him love you and forget about that woman." He grabs her shoulder stares at her intently.

"So he breaks off this engagement right?" She nods, agreeing with Arnaud.

"But… won't he know my scent?" Arnaud shakes his head.

"It's been two years Rin. Dog demons tend to forget scent. Especially if they haven't smell it for a long time."

"You're right…" Rin says disappointingly.

Of course. Who was she that the dog demon would even remember her scent after two years?

"You're Renee now. Your face matured over the 2 years. He won't recognize you easily." Arnaud tucks in a red lock of her hair behind her ears.

She nods slowly.

"He falls in love with Renee but what about me? Rin?"

"I'm sorry dear…." He frowns at her.

"So we're going back to Japan huh…"

"Not at all! He's here in France!"

"Huh?! Really?"

"Izayoi told me he came here to take a package. She also told me where he's staying." He opens his phone to search the message that contained the address.

"Is Izayoi in this also?" She takes the phone from him and reads the message.

_Ritz Hotel._

"No. She accidentally told me." Arnaud lied.

_We actually planned this._

"I see…" She stares at the phone screen and eagerly nods.

_I'm going to save you from choosing the wrong decision Sesshomaru!_

* * *

The dog demon idly relaxes on the couch facing the small built-in fireplace inside his hotel room, his hand moving the wine cup on his hand in a circular motion. He gazes at the fire slowly flickering, his mind in deep thought.

"So this is where you live huh Rin?" He mutters to himself. "France. Lovely place I must say." He gave a short laugh, taking a sip of his wine.

_You can still take it back! No! I love you! I love you!_

His mind kept on replaying her words ever since she left, he was devastated when she left, the only thing that kept him sane was the memories of him and Rin together, hoping that someday she'd come back to him. It had been two years and she had not kept in touch with her family, he doesn't even know if she was still alive. He closes his eyes to blame himself again.

_If only I had returned her feelings._

He sighs, draining the remaining contents of his wine, he recalls the name of the man she checked out with.

"Arnold huh? How was he like? Did he satisfy you? You even probably have a family now." He grits his teeth, imagining Rin under the hands of another man, smiling and cooing at the baby under her arms.

_No. _

_No more. _

_I will move on. That chapter of my life is finish._

_If she does not want to see me ever again then fine._

_No more._

He decided, smashing the glass against the wall which shatters, a piece of the shattered glass went to his face, making a small cut below his right eye. The dog demon does not wipe the blood away, instead he stares up the ceiling, closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

* * *

:D


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you guys for the reviews! I may not reply to you but your reviews make me all happy and tingly inside! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

- Arnaud's studio – 3:58 PM

"You think he won't recognize me?" Rin says for the tenth time, checking out herself in front of the mirror, twirling her loose curls with her finger.

The black dress she wore was like the one from before but this time it was much more conservative. No more backless, no more no bra. Rin was relieved.

"Nope!" Arnaud brushes off the invisible specks of dust on her dress.

He looks around his studio if he had forgotten anything else.

_Ah the perfume._

He grabs the perfume from the table beside the mirror and proceeds to spray it on Rin's body not entirely though.

"This smells good!" She sniffs herself, then tries to take the bottle from Arnaud which he immediately shoved inside his pocket.

It was the perfume he ordered from Izayoi. A perfume that could entirely replace a person's scent for a day.

"I _know._ I read it in a girl's magazine!" He smiles at her then checks the time on his wristwatch.

"It's time to for you to go! Go get the dog alright?"

"Un!" She nods, then gets shoved out of the studio.

"Wa-" The door was slammed shut.

After several minutes, Arnaud takes his phone out to call Izayoi. He hears the tone dial then Izayoi's voice.

"Hello Arnaud? How was it?"

"It went well. She took the bait. You think they'll meet at the hotel?" He paces around the room.

"Ummm… I have the tiniest feeling they'll meet tonight. Sesshomaru _is_ interested in Renee as far as I know."

Arnaud sighs and shakes his head.

_We didn't plan this too thoroughly._

"Hopefully…"

"What's the perfume's use to your plan anyway?"

"It'll… spice things up." He bit his tongue.

_I hope._

* * *

- Outside Ritz Hotel -

"This was a bad idea." Rin sighed as she casually strolled around the park just outside the hotel.

The park was already dim and most of the people have already left the place. She shivers at the cold environment. Looking around, she sees the people slowly leaving, her mouth forms a thin line.

_Ah I don't even know if Sesshomaru is here. He could be even out touring. It isn't like him but…_

She sat down on the bench near the fountain, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Oh how I wish I brought a jacket." She sulks, watching the pigeons moved around the stone tiles.

_How did I even end up here? I didn't even talk to Arnaud on how I was supposed to seduce Sesshomaru or know where he is._

She sighs, closing her eyes for a moment, still rubbing her arms.

_Guess I'll just rest here for a while. _

She feels a person sit beside her, but she did not bother to look who it was. He removes his coat and drapes it on her shoulder. She felt warm immediately but was about to turn to the person to reject the offer until she heard his voice.

"You shouldn't be wearing that kind of dress if you plan to stay out here." It was the very familiar baritone voice she missed two years ago, she whipped her head and met golden eyes studying her.

_Sesshomaru! He… had not changed at all. His face is still the same from two years ago. He looks well. _

_I'm glad._ She inwardly smiles.

Her heart raced, she could not say anything so she gave him a small smile. Her gaze lingers on his marks. She takes the coat and covers herself.

_My feelings have not changed at all…_

"Thank you." She whispers, slowly facing away from the man she unconditionally loves. She spoke with a heavy French accent.

"You are Japanese as this one thought Renee Bourdeaux." He stated, not taking his eyes off her.

"Yes I am. You are right. Who are you?" She asks, feigning ignorance.

"This one's name is Sesshomaru Taisho." He mutters, studying the red loose curls of the woman's hair.

He wanted to inspect the woman's face closer, yet he couldn't because she had turned away from him. He could be branded as a molester or a rapist if he tried to touch her and she screams. This was not Japan. He had no control here.

"Sesshomaru… what an unusual name." She smiles to herself, slightly blushing.

_I miss you._

"Do you usually do this? Strike up conversations with women?" She looks up to him curiously.

_Especially now that you're engaged._

"No. Why do you ask?" Getting a chance to look at her face, he takes the risk and leans in closer to gently cup her face which she accepts with a smile.

_She looks like Rin, her scent is entirely different, yet a similar smell of Rin lingers._

_This is this Sesshomaru's punishment huh? To be interested in a woman who looks almost like her and smells somehow like her._

"Ah… You… strike me as a person who has one night stands every night." Placing her hand on his chest, she leans closer, their face were just millimeters apart. She lowers her eyelids as she leaned closer to his mouth.

_Seduce him! Get him to fall in love with Renee._

The dog demon breathes in her scent, it was intoxicating, and he could not get enough. He kisses her passionately which she returns. Their tongues fought for domination, and he was winning. His coat slips of her shoulder, and he trails his hand on her back, pulling her closer to him. She flushed. They molded together perfectly.

She gently pushes his chest away, panting. She missed it. She missed his taste. Her cheeks tinged in red.

"Want to try me?" He pulls her closer and whispers to her ear. She shivers in delight and smiles.

"What makes you think I'll go with you willingly?" She leans her head on his shoulder. He does not answer, leaning his nose on the side of her neck, he takes in her scent.

"Yes." She seductively whispers.

_This is it._

* * *

SESSHOMARU WHY ARE YOU SO DENSE?!

See you guys next week!


	24. Chapter 24

~ L-E-M-O-N ~

You can skip this if you want. Nothing much happened here except for y'know. :D

I love you guys. Just kidding. I know how it feels to have to wait after a cliffhanger...

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as the two stepped in the room, Rin drops his coat on the floor and pushes the dog demon on the couch. She straddles on his lap, making her spot hit his crotch and kisses him intensely while unbuttoning his white polo. His right hand slides down to her ass, the other on her hips, pulling her closer to him. She gasps feeling him harden under her.

"_Sessho…maru…_" She stops for a moment to breath and cups his face as she traces the markings on his face.

Sesshomaru pulls her head back to him and kisses her, his free hand rips her entire dress and discards it on the floor. She feels the heat from his lips, it was more intense than before. He sucked on her lower lip, she felt his fangs poke her.

"_Ah." _She smiles while kissing him, sliding the polo off his body, she touches his pectorals. She begins to sway her hips on him. He lets out a pleased growl. He cups her sex, and rubs it slowly, causing her to moan. They stop their kiss for a moment and he whispers.

"You're damp."

Not giving her the chance to reply, he uses his index finger to move the lace covering her sex to the side and thrusts his middle finger inside her, making her gasp and pull his head to her chest. Her chest was heaving, making him hard to breathe. His free hand roamed around her thighs, teasing her with his claws. Her body went rigid and hot all over.

"_Haaa…" _She moans sweetly.

He then inserts his another finger inside and starts pumping inside her, while his thumb pressed on her clit. Her hips follow his rhythm involuntarily.

_Rin…_

"_Unhggnn…Se- Sesshomaru…"_

He continues to pumps into her, giving her alternate short and long strokes, pressing her bud every after stroke, she smothers him with her breasts. Feeling his ragged breathing between her chest, she shudders.

"_Mooore…" _She pants, her hips moving faster under him. His lower body raged with need.

"_Hn."_ He grunts, removing his fingers out of her. He wraps his arm on her waist, carrying her to the bed and then drops her. Her body drops on the soft mattress, she moans. He hovers over her on both arms, his knees between her legs, and his hair curtaining her face. She gazes at his glowing golden eyes, kicking off her heels.

_I love you…_

"_Don't stop…" _

She reaches to his face and pulls him close. He nods and trails his hand from her chest to her lace panties, tickling her a bit. He rips it off easily and discards it on the floor, thrusting his fingers in her nether lips with the same pace as he did a while ago.

_Rin. I'm sorry._

She bucks her hips slightly, giving him more way to thrust easily. She pulls his head to her neck, digging her nails lightly.

"_Ahhh… deeper." _

Her hips rocked with the rhythm of his pumping, he pressed her clit harshly for more reaction. He leans on his elbow and trails his hand on her back.

"_Ah! Sesshomaruuu!" _She clenched her teeth, her eyes shut close, the feeling below was very intense for her, it was much more intense than before. Sesshomaru began to nibble on her neck, making her stretch her neck to the side.

"_It's… I… co-" _She moans sweetly at his ears.

Her juices gushed out without warning, leaving Sesshomaru to stop pumping. Her breathing was ragged, it was the first time she felt like this again in two years. Oh how she missed it.

"_Uhhhngn..._ _Sessho… ah!"_

The dog demon had gone below her and was now lapping at her gushing juices. It was sweet, he dips his tongue deeper inside her to savor it. She gasps, wriggling her lower body, toes curled. She was squeezing his tongue! She blushed at the thought.

"_I'm… still... sensi...tive…Ah!" _He doesn't pay mind to her wriggles and continues to greedily lap her love juices. She moans, pulling his head deeper to her core. He nips on her bud slightly, teasingly sucked and licked it. She feels his tongue swirling her bud.

"_Nooo... don't play bite it~"_ She moans, writhing due to the pleasure she was receiving. She tightly clutches the bed covers.

He shoves in two fingers inside her while attending to her bud. Her body shudders in delight, her face was as red as a tomato. She locks her leg on his neck, making him grab her hips. The dog demon's senses were drunk with the lewd scent coming from the woman, he continues on to lap her flowing juices, his nose bumps her bud every time he laps, making it taut.

"_Ah… ahhghaain!"_ She had another orgasm, the dog demon does not waste a drop and laps it all.

She pulls a lock of his hair, moaning as she feels his tongue still deep inside her.

_Ses...sho..maru…_

He pulls himself back to her face and kisses her intensely. She tastes herself and pulls his body closer to her. His hand roams her back and rips off her bra. Her breast was exposed to his eyes, her hands automatically covers it, her cheeks tinge red. Her head turned sideways, not wanting to look at his wandering eyes. He removes her hands and pins it over her head.

"It's too late for that now." He said as he feels her breast with his cheeks and then began nipping and sucking it. Using his hand to cup one breast, he pinched and played with her bud.

"_Ah!" _She whimpers.

She arched her chest towards him and moaned, looking down to see that he had already stripped off his slacks and was now only wearing his boxer, she locks her legs on his waist and pulls his bulge to her spot, making him grind her. Her hips moving back and forth to tease him.

"_Ah! Sesshomaru…" _He grunts at her, removing his mouth from her bud, he observes her face again. Is she somehow related to her? Their scent... yet their appearance...

_Rin…_

Rin wraps one arm on his neck and her other hand reached down, pulling it out of his boxer and pressed the tip to her opening. His eyes slightly widened, she smiled to him.

_Rin…_

"I'm sorry." He mutters, burying his head to her neck, he rams in his shaft into her tight opening. She squeezed him tight, feeling something rip inside her, she digs her nails into his shoulder.

"_AH_!" Rin gasped, her virginity suddenly taken away from her, yet her mind was on what he said. Was he thinking about the woman he was engaged to? Was he saying sorry that he was cheating on her?

"_Don't… think of another… woman... than me!" _She whispered each word harshly to his ears, she ached so much down there and who was he thinking of? _His fiancée!_

"I'm sorry." He says, not denying that he had been thinking of someone else. "I've been substituting you with a woman named Rin…" He doesn't pay attention to the blood leaking out and starts thrusting his hips. She was so tight that he couldn't help but move, he liked the way her walls tightened around him, shaping to his size.

"_Ah! Ah! Deeper! Deeper!_" Her mind was distracted with what he said and her building excitement as he thrust into her. Her face scrunched up, it hurts but she was able to endure it. She digs her nails deeper into his shoulder.

_What? Me?_

"Even with another woman, _my heart will always long for you Rin._" He whispers softly as he pumped faster into her body. He watches her breast move back and forth, he growls in pleasure. He grabs her breast and began massaging it.

"_Haaaa..."_

_Me…?_

"_You… smell like her. I'm hallucinating."_ He sticks his forehead to hers, his sweat mixing with hers. He gazes at her longingly then kisses her. He continues on to thrust. He spreads her open legs wider, deepening his thrust.

_Rin… I love you._

"_Se… Sessho… Sesshomaru… I'm… I'm coming!" _She screams, her head falls back, she feels his fangs poking at her neck. She shudders and climaxed, she hugs him tightly.

He bites his lower lip and thrusts again while she greedily clamped him, releasing everything he had. He collapsed on top of her, panting. She still feels him releasing his seed inside her, her body temperature went hotter.

_Sesshomaru… longs… for me….? _

_He's so heavy...  
_

She flips him over and straddles him. His eyes were closed and his member had already wilted. She pulls his shaft out of her and strokes him. He groans, placing his arms to cover his eyes. He hardens once again, and Rin places his tip on her dripping entrance. She rubbed his tip on her bud and she felt his shaft getting larger.

Her mind was in a haze and all she wanted was him to fill her again. They both pant from exhaustion but Rin didn't want to finish it just yet. She suddenly slides her body down on him. She feels him throb inside her. His hands flew to her hips for leverage, pulling her up and down.

"_Hnnn."_ He grunts, moving his hands to her thighs to massage her, her hips still going up and down on him.

"_Ah! Ah! So deeeep!" _She pants, squeezing her eyes shut. She plays with her breast, rolling and pinching her buds.

His one hand pinched and teases her lower bud, watching her play with herself.

"_Rrriinnn…."_

_"Ah!" _ She gasped, feeling his finger pinching her bud.

Thrusting his hips up, she squeals and collapse on him. She shudders, releasing her juices while he does the same, releasing everything he had inside her. He growled, she feels his chest vibrate.

"_Se…sesshomaruuuu…" _She mewed, her hands formed into a fist. She cuddles on top of him, still connected with him. Sleep slowly claimed her.

The dog demon pulls the sheets to cover their bodies. He wraps his arm around her waist and takes in the lewd scent of the room before giving in to sleep.

_I'm sorry Rin...  
_

* * *

So I'm giving you a much more better cliffhanger than the previous chapter!

Sorry if this is too short for your liking :(

So how was it? Tell me what you think about it! (I had to laugh insanely, jump from time to time, and facepalm myself repeatedly while making this chapter.)

And this time, I'm sure I'll be updating next week! :D (I don't have my computer for a week.)


	25. Chapter 25

HI GUYS! I'M BACK! I'M BACK! :D YESH!

Thanks for the reviews! :')

Enjoy!

* * *

For the first time in 2 years, the dog demon felt like he was in heaven, not one of his terrible nightmares of Rin leaving him came. He sighs contently. His eyes were comfortably closed, his whole body was content. He wraps the warm body cuddled against his chest closer to him, feeling the slow heartbeat of her chest.

He never wants to wake up in this dream anymore.

_Rin…_

He breathes in the heavenly scent of the woman under his embrace.

"I love you Sesshomaru!" Rin giggled from afar, waving her hands at him. "There's no denying it!"

"R-Rin…" He started to walk towards her. She waits for him to reach her, giving him a big smile while fidgeting.

As he reached her, she immediately threw her body against him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, not wanting to release her anymore. He wanted to hold her like this for eternity.

"Rin I love you." He brushes her bangs out of her forehead. Caressing her cheeks, he places a kiss on her forehead.

Her cheeks tinged red. "Sesshomaru…" She whispers, a small smile forming on her lips.

Suddenly she vanished into thin air, and forms again on another side. He looks to her, she was not looking at him but was looking at another… him.

_No._

He tried to run to reach them, but no matter how fast he tried to run, he could not reach them.

"I love you… for the past years…"

He knew what was going to happen, he wanted to stop it. Wanted to rewind it. He wanted to fix it, even just in his dreams. What could have happened? But he couldn't. He couldn't reach them.

"I could… never love you."

"NO!" Sesshomaru shouted, watching the horror sketching on Rin's face.

He stopped walking towards them, it was no use. He could not reach them. Clenching his fists, he glared at himself, the one who was talking with her.

"You can still take it back! I love you! I love you!" He watches her hug his duplicate, his heart squeezed, hoping that a different outcome would happen yet he knew it won't.

"You deserve much more…" His duplicate said, sadness showed on his face.

"I deserve you! I want you!" Rin said, not holding back her tears. "You are the one I want… just say that you love me…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his mouth slightly opened, his fist unclench from the surprise. His heart beat faster on what was happening before him, was this another chance? Even in just a dream?

_What?_

His duplicate was silent for some time, Sesshomaru nervously looked at himself. What was he going to say?

_Don't hurt her, don't make my mistake. Even in just this dream, show this Sesshomaru a happy end._

He started to pet her head, then wiped her tears away. He leans down to kiss her lips passionately. New tears formed in Rin's eyes, she cupped his face and kisses him back, a smile forming as she kissed him.

"I love you too Rin. I'm sorry I didn't admit it earlier." He gazed at her longingly then proceeded to continue the kiss.

He watched the scene, he liked it. His mouth curved a millimeter, happy at what was happening.

The scene vanished with a new one forming.

It was him and Miroku at the concierge, asking for information on Rin's whereabouts.

"I heard her call him… Arnold."

The voice of the concierge echoed the name of Arnold repeatedly in his thoughts.

_Arnold._

_Who is he?_

His mind quickly left its satisfied state from a moment ago to rage.

The scene faded, another new one forming. He wanted it to stop, wanted to watch what happened on the second one, yet it showed him a completely different one.

"Rin." A faceless man hugged Rin from behind, she was pregnant, round with the _man's_ baby. Not his. He walked towards them, yet could not reach them.

She turns to face the man, rubbing her round stomach while caressing his face with her other hand.

"Arnold…" She says lovingly, a smile forming as she looked down at her round stomach. "Our baby…"

The dog demon stopped on his tracks. Watching how happy she was with the man, and now was round with his baby.

"That man… you were in love with." The faceless man started as he gently rubbed her stomach. "Do you still love him?"

She stared at him and started to giggle. "I have forgotten him completely why'd you remind me of _him_? I do not love him." She paused. "He was cold as ice. I don't know what I've seen in him. I was completely stupid then. I have you now though…" She smiles lovingly at the person.

Sesshomaru's heart dropped, hearing the words from her mouth. He casts his gaze to the ground.

"I love you Arnold. Forever and always."

He snapped back to reality, eyes adjusting to the bright light. His breathing was short, heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"A dream." He panted, sitting up recalling his dream.

"And this Sesshomaru thought it was no longer a nightmare." He smirked at his misfortune, removing the sheets out of his lap, he stood up.

He looks around his room. It was missing something. His pile of clothes, a ripped black dress and lingerie was discarded on the floor. The slightly lewd smell the still lingered in the room. It confirmed what was missing. The woman he spent the night with.

_The woman. Renee Bourdeaux._

He hears the shower running yet his mind was on another scent.

_Rin?_

There was no mistake. It was really Rin's scent that he was smelling, yet something seemed slightly off. He tried to recall yesterday's event. He had bed the woman for being of the similar appearance and scent with Rin. But today, it was entirely Rin herself… but something off. He couldn't believe it. So many questions swirled in his head.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. His head ached. Seeing the bra near his feet, he reached for it and inspected it. It was a new low for him but he sniffed it. It was not enough. He stood up to grab the ripped panties near the couch. Feeling the soft fabric, he sniffed the crotch area. He clenched his hand around the lingerie. After smelling that, he confirmed it yet not believing in himself at the same time.

Rin.

It was Rin. But how?

He stared at the closed bathroom door. The running sound of the water slowly faded. The door slowly opens, showing a woman wearing a white robe slowly walking out while drying her hair with a towel. She stopped on her tracks as she saw Sesshomaru naked. Standing in front of her while gripping her ripped panty on his hand, her bra on his other hand.

_Oh my._ Rin thought. _Sesshomaru's a pervert?_

She inwardly smiles as she walked towards him, placing the wet towel on the couch. She presses her body against his and cups his face, tracing the markings on his face.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." She purred with a heavy French accent, eyes fluttering. He only stares at her, not replying. She pouts, his eyes widened a millimeter at the gesture. The red haired pulls him down to kiss him. At first he doesn't respond, then he lets go of the both items in his hand and snakes his arms around her waist.

_Another chance._

* * *

See you on the next chapter! :D :)


	26. Chapter 26

Hi guuuuys! Thanks for the reviews! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Their tongues danced, the kiss was deepening. She feels him pulling the tie securing the robe then cups his hand on her breast. Her mind was getting dizzy from lacking oxygen, she slightly moves away from him, panting. Dreamily gazing at his molten eyes, he gently bumps his forehead on hers, looking into her brown eyes.

"You have brown eyes…" He said, not wanting to tell her yet he knew of her secret. He had it all figured out.

She's a supermodel in France and she was able to keep it a secret from them. It clicked in his mind that she could have made a passport with her appearance right now, it would draw suspicion if her overbearing fans would not see a record of her. Secondly, this was why they were not able to find her even with the best agencies they had hired. Yes this was it. He trails his thumb on her smooth cheeks. But why she did it he know not.

(AN: Yes Sesshy is soooo smart! :D)

_I was interested in the same person. _He smirked inwardly.

She suddenly became attentive, not wanting to slip her cover. She mentally scolds herself for not bringing any spare contact lenses or anything at all. She had not bothered to bring a bag or even a phone. What was she thinking?

"That was my contact lenses…" She reasoned, trying to stay calm.

"I see…_ Renee._" She liked the way her other name rolled out of his tongue. She smiled up to him.

He begins to fondle her breast, she gasps, completely forgotten that his hand was there.

_This Sesshomaru has been given another chance… does Rin still love me?_

"Se-" He begins to kiss her again. Her body begins to heat up again, feeling him roll her buds then teasingly pinch it.

He pins her to the bed, smothering his face between her breast. It felt great. He was given another chance. A chance he would not waste. After taking in her scent, rubbing his cheeks on her smooth skin, and a nibble on her taut bud, he leans to her face, bumping his forehead against hers.

"This Sesshomaru was your first?" He asked her even with the obvious red stain on the bed sheet that can be seen if he just turns his head to the right. He was proud of the fact that he had been the first one but then who was this Arnold if he is not her lover? It confused him but he set it aside for now.

"Yes…" She gripped his shoulder while looking at the something else rather than Sesshomaru's eyes.

_Does he want to do it? He's pretty energetic… Doesn't he feel guilty? Doing it with me… when he's engaged to another woman?_

He silently watch her avoiding his eyes. What had made her do this? Why did she sleep with him even if he had cruelly rejected her? Had she suffered as he did the past two years?

Yet she was still here. Sesshomaru grabbed on that hope.

"Look at me." He commanded, her eyes immediately gazed into his golden eyes.

"Yes?" She whispered, mesmerized as she looked into his eyes. He spreads her legs by placing his knees in between.

He doesn't reply to her. Shoving a finger then two inside her core, her body became rigid, the grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Sessho-!" He kissed her senseless, their teeth bumped each other.

_This Sesshomaru will not let you go._

She moaned bucking her hips, he continued on with his thrusting until she became wet.

"_So… good…Haaa"_

"I'm…" She said against his mouth, panting heavily. Taking this as a signal, he shoves himself inside her and began to thrust.

"_Ah!" _ She gasped, feeling him completely inside her. His was now leaning on her neck, his nose tickling her. He lifts her legs up in the air, shoving himself in her at a different angle. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"_Faster. Faster Maruuu."_ She whimpered as she dug her nail on his smirked at the endearment. Feeling himself near at his limit, his fangs grew and he sinks it in her flesh without warning, injecting her with his blood.

"Arhg!" She gasped. What did he do? Why'd Sesshomaru bite me? Yet she could not focus on that longer because he kept on thrusting in her.

"_Haa…"_ He lifts his fangs out and licks the wound as she climaxed with him following as well. The pain subsided.

She feels him release everything inside her. She moans as Sessomaru rests on top of her, yet not crushing her. It was comfortable. His arms wrapped around her waist, he rolls on his back pulling her along with him.

"So early in the morning…" She giggled, listening to the heart beat of his chest, completely forgetting that he had just bit her a moment ago. She liked how he was still connected with her.

_I wish this could last forever… Sesshomaru…_

For the first time, Sesshomaru smiled but Rin did not see it as she was focus on playing with his bud. He threads his hands on her hair.

Now he could expose her. She could no longer run or hide from him. Their bond would always let him know where she is.

"Yes. Rin." He said as he contently closed his eyes for a moment, petting her as if she was a cat.

Her heart literally stopped, pausing the rolling of his bud, she pushes herself away from him. Her legs were wobbling and hips aching from their recent activity, she lands on her bum.

_Wrong reaction._

Her eyes widened as Sesshomaru, using his demonic speed, was hovering her now.

"Are you hurt Rin?" He places his hand on her bottom.

"I… I'm not… Rin…" She panicked as she stared at his eyes, pushing his hand away.

"Your scent tells me otherwise." He smirked at her.

"But… you've forgotten!" He hovers over her until she was left lying on the floor.

"I have not." He simply stated, leaving her dumbfounded. He liked the way her hair splayed on the floor, as well as when they made love.

"But yesterday… this Sesshomaru know not how, but you smelled entirely different."

"Entirely different?" Now that she think of it, it was the first time Arnaud had used a perfume… from a magazine.

"Yes." He leans to her neck and licks the mark. Jolting Rin's senses, making her aroused.

"Haah!" She shuddered. "Wha.. what was that?! What did you do to me?!"

She pushes him away, then held onto her mark, jolting her again, making her more aroused.

"_Haa. Haa…"_ She blushed at Sesshomaru who smirked.

"Stop tempting me… _Rin._" He trails his finger on her nether lips, her breathing hitched. The lewd scent coming from her makes him want to devour her.

"Ah… No…" She panicked. Oh how the tables have turned. It was supposed to be her seducing him! Now it was him seducing her! She tries to close her legs but it wanted to feel more of his touch.

"Thank you Rin… for another chance." He whispered, caressing her face.

"Another chance?" She looked at him confusedly, pushing him away so she could sit.

He doesn't answer, not knowing what was happening.

"I did this because… you are engaged to a bad woman! She… She's selling herself to rich men! I didn't want you to make a mistake! I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" Tears streamed down on her cheeks, she immediately wipes it, her emotions got the better of her and she started sniffing and heaving. The dog demon doesn't show any emotions, openly staring at his crying mate.

_This Sesshomaru is engaged?_

"Rin..I…" He started, holding onto her wrist gently.

"I want you to be happy Sesshomaru! I… I know it's for the company… but… but you can't!" She wailed burying her head on his chest. He feels her tears streaming down his skin, also feeling the sadness and loneliness through their bond getting sadder and sadder by the moment.

"Stop it!" He commanded gently pushing Rin to look at him. Her lips trembled and new tears poured from her eyes. She tears his grip on her wrists.

"Even after trying to warn you… you don't even care!" She pounded on his chest repeatedly.

_Why? Why?!_

"Rin! I love you!" He crushed her to his chest, she immediately stopped throwing a tantrum. She feels his heart pounding. "And… this Sesshomaru is not engaged. I know not where you got that piece of information. I would never allow someone to rule my life that way."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's warmth. He closed his eyes as he took in her scent. Her scent matured, it was now mixed with his. Every single of her pores smelled of him.

_She's pregnant. Mine. All mine._

While Rin was having the moment of her life, listening to his heartbeat while staring widely at the wall, not believing the information that was processing in her mind.

_He's not engaged? What?_

"But Arnaud said you were engaged…?" She pushes him away, looking at him wanting to tell her that indeed he is not engaged.

Hearing the man's name his eyes slightly tint red, Rin saw it and began to shake a bit.

"Arnold?"

"A… Arnaud… isn't what you think he is…" She started, he glared a bit at her.

"Then what is he?" He grabs her wrists.

"He's my agent! He's the one who takes offers for me."

"Yet you two had checked in the same hotel and more to that you two had a joint room." He accused her.

"Huh? How…" She got mad a bit, he was implying that he slept with her. "Are you stupid?! You were my first! How could I… with him! Besides! Arnaud is gay!" She clenched her hand as Sesshomaru's eyes went back to normal.

"Gay?" He dumbfoundedly looked at her.

_Yes. This Sesshomaru was her first._ He thought_, _smelling the dried blood on the bed just behind him.

He was jealous over a man who preferred men? He had been wrong all this time?

He stared at her as she did as well, her scent told him she wasn't lying one bit. He cups her face gently.

-cue music- [ Yuna Ito - Trust you ] (Seriously. Listen to it. Even with Sesshy naked. lol hahaha )

"This Sesshomaru apologizes." He breathed out, but before she could say something he places a finger on her lips, allowing himself to continue. He looked at her adoringly, it was time to confess his mistake. "What I did to you two years ago. It was a mistake. Your brother had told me to stay away from you…"

Her eyes widened at the confession. Her brother had caused all this unhappiness?

"This Sesshomaru truly loved you. I could not bear that he take you away from me. So I had done that. Distance you. Yet the outcome was not what I had expected. You left. Left me. That was my punishment. I knew that. I should have ran after you had walked out." He casts his eyes low.

"I've done everything to find you. Your brother and I. We could not find a trace." He admitted to her. Her eyes watered, her mouth frowning.

"But what if I had not been Renee Bourdeaux?" She asked him, pushing his hand away. She covers herself with the robe. "You had not hesitated in taking her to bed."

"Then I had trapped myself to the wrong woman. I did it because she was similar to you. Little did this Sesshomaru know that it was actually you." He said as she turned her head away from him. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Remember when you had asked permission on your second day of work?" He turns her face towards him again.

She nods her head at him, relieving on her past memories. She remembered how nervous she was then.

"You said you would do anything. You had not fulfilled yet your promise. I'm telling you what I want now." He paused. "I want you to forgive me. I want you to take me back." He held onto his thin thread of hope, hoping Rin would accept him. Her eyes widened, gaping at Sesshomaru.

_He remembered?_

Tears spilled from her eyes, she nods at him. Crushing him against her, she wailed.

"Sesshomaruuuu." Her first love had returned her feelings. He returned her feelings. "I" She sniffed. "I lurv youuu. Always." Tears streamed down on her face non-stop, she was so happy. She finally haves the person she wanted the most wrapped around her.

Sesshomaru hugs her back tightly. This time he won't let go of her.

"I love you too Rin. Thank you." He smiled. Leaning to her face, he gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster.

_I will always be by your side._

* * *

"You know I still haven't heard from Rin." Arnaud took a sip of his tea. InuTaisho and Izayoi had come to visit Rin. They were at Arnaud's studio, enjoying tea time. Izayoi rented the fastest charter plane to France as soon as she heard the news, dragging InuTaisho along as she filled him in on their way. Oh how money could buy the impossible.

"I see. I have a feeling I already have a wonderful grandchild on the way!" She giggled as she poured more tea in her cup. Imagining a cute miniature Rin running around her household or maybe even a pouty miniature Sesshomaru trying his best to ignore the people around him.

"Um…" InuTaisho looked at his mate then to Arnaud. "How come I only knew this now?"

"Because honey… you'd be telling Miroku as soon as you learn of this."

"We don't want you to ruin anything." Arnaud added.

InuTaisho's mouth formed a thin line. "How come you are so calm? Rin might be kidnapped for all we know."

"My best friend senses aren't tingling. I don't sense her in danger. You know. I actually sense her doing hot sex with your son." He sighed enviously, grabbing a cookie Izayoi brought from Japan from the platter.

InuTaisho looked at him weirdly, dismissing what he said.

_When have I gotten along with this person?_

"Honey." Izayoi turned to him pointing at his cup. "Your tea has gone cold. Do you want me to pour you some hot tea in it?"

"No…" He gulps down the cold tea from his cup. "So what are we doing here now?"

"Waiting for a call." Arnaud simply said, munching on his cookie.

"From who?"

"Honey! You're so silly! From Rin of course! Somehow I have the feeling she'd be calling to bring some clothes over to the hotel." Giggling at the scenario that was forming in her mind.

"You guys were panicking last night…" He recalled. Last night, as soon as they came into the studio, Izayoi locked hands with Arnaud and both started jumping. Screaming something like.

I hope it ends well! Sesshomaru better have his balls intact! I want to meet my grandchild already! What if they don't meet? I want to be an uncle already or is it auntie? Oh I don't know! I hope they have a daughter!

The two had endless chatters throughout the night, a bit of sobbing could be heard from time to time.

He quietly took a seat on the couch at that time and watched the Japan news in the television.

"Oh honey! We are past that already! Don't think of bad things okay?" She shoves a cookie inside his mouth before he could retort.

Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing!

Arnaud stared widely at Izayoi as she did the same, while InuTaisho looked at the two alternatingly.

Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing!

They both screamed, hoisting their arms in the air.

"RIN!"

* * *

See you guys on the next chapter! I'm so excited! XD


	27. Chapter 27

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews.

This story is almost about to end! TT u TT

* * *

She closed her eyes for a moment, relieving what had happened just a moment ago. Everything was silent around her, except the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

_Sesshomaru's not engaged. He loves me. He regrets what he had done._

_He loves me._

She smiled at the thought, this was a lot to take in. Her first love had actually love her until now.

_And Arnaud lied to me._ _I bet Izayoi's in this too._

She puffed up her cheeks as she watch herself wiggle her toes. There was still that one thing Sesshomaru had not told her about. She reached out to her neck to feel bite mark. Just a while ago, after the dog demon entered the bathroom, she had inspected the mark on the mirror. It had a violet moon between four magenta stripes.

_What a weird bruise._ She pouted, carefully tracing the mark so that she wouldn't actually do something that would somehow jolt her again.

_It's like a tattoo, like Sesshomaru's marking on his face._

"When will this go away? I can't model with this… I'll have to wear turtleneck clothes." She sighed as she gave it one last look and covered it with her bath robe again.

_He didn't bite me last night, why did he bite me now?_

The temperature inside the hotel room got a bit colder making Rin shiver a bit, she covers the bath robe to herself more tightly. She didn't want to use the fireplace since she wasn't really that good in handling fire. She sighs, looking around to look for something to distract her.

_My dress!_

She walks over a picks up her black dress on the floor.

She gasped, looking at the big ugly cloth that used to be her dress.

"I totally forgot he ripped it… Sorry Arnaud." She mumbled to herself, recalling last night's activity.

She blushed and closed her eyes, dropping the cloth on the couch, she picks up her bra and panty as she bent over.

"Well at least he didn't destroy my bra… but destroyed the matching panty." She sulks, tossing the rip panty on the couch. She unties her bathrobe and leaves it on the bed to wear her bra.

_No more expensive lingeries when doing it with Sesshomaru. _She blushed at the thought.

_Oh my. Did I just say that?_

"You are only going to wear that?" An amused baritone voice interrupted her thoughts. She had not heard the bathroom door open when she was focused on fussing over her destroyed belongings.

She had not realize that the dog demon was watching her when she had removed her bathrobe. She quickly clips her bra and covers herself with the bathrobe. She looks at him and quickly turned her head to another direction. He has not a stich on! With only a towel on his hand and his hair still slightly wet.

"Of course not… C-C-Could you... um… cover up?" She said avoiding his gaze, pointing at his lower body.

"You were not so bothered by it a while ago." He smirked at her, securing the towel on his waist.

"Um… that was Renee…" She shyly said, taking a fast peek as he approached her. He leans on her neck to breathe in her scent.

"And how is Rin so different from Renee?" He asked, watching her nervously shake her head.

"Well Renee is _confident… _and I'm _not._"

"Still the same person all in all. You are not anything less than Renee." She smiles at him while he stared at her.

"Don't you think you've had enough? I…" He doesn't let her finish and laps on her mark, making her legs all wobbly.

"I have been deprived of you since two years now." He cups her face. "I want to take you over and over again."

She blushed at his statement, looking everywhere except his lustful eyes, she stutters. "A-Alright. W-We can do it later!" She bites her lower lips as she looked at him lower his gaze to her lips. "Tell me what you did to me a while ago." She gently taps her mark.

"It's this Sesshomaru's mark." He simply stated, trailing his hand to her thighs.

"What does that mean?" She swats his hand away.

"You belong to this Sesshomaru forever. No demon will dare lay a finger on you." He trails his other hand to her bum.

"So this is like some kind of demon marriage?" She gives him a meaningful look and swats his hand away.

"Yes."

"Wait. You bit me without telling me first?! Or even talked to me about it!"

"Even if you deny me, I would have marked you anyway." He arrogantly said, pinning her to the bed. "I would do anything to make you say yes in the end."

"You could have just told me." She smiled at him, giving him a peck on the lips. She pushes him off of her.

"Do I have to bite you back or something?" She curiously looked at him as he leaned on his elbow.

"No." He moves his shoulder towards her. "My body engraved itself when I marked you."

"Ooooo." She studied the mark on his body, it was the same as hers! Without any warning she gives it a hard poke.

"AH!" The dog demon immediately jumped on her, pinning both of her hands above her head.

"_Rrrrin…"_ He heavily breathe out on her face, feeling her bra's fabric, she swallowed nervously and silently whispered.

"It works worst with you doesn't it?" She grins while teasingly pokes his cheeks.

"I suppose so." He devours her lips as soon as the words left his lips. His hand gently lifting up her thigh.

"N…No… Not now!" She pushes him off of her. The dog demon raised an eyebrow on her, demanding a reason.

"I still have to call Arnaud. To bring some clothes over." She whispers, securing her bathrobe tightly. How many times has it been opened?

"You can do that later. Let's continue." He says.

"Sesshomaru!" She throws a pillow at him which he easily dodged. She stood up and walked over to the side table to dial Arnaud's studio.

The dog demon sighed as he walked over to his luggage to grab his clothes.

"Later then."

* * *

"Hello?" Arnaud said, hoping that it would be Rin.

"Arnaud. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Oh Rin! Lovely to hear from you again. I'm sure you had a wonderful night no?" He pulls the phone from Izayoi who wanted to hear Rin as well. He gave her a slightly irritated look.

Izayoi pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Arnaud." She sighed. "Bring some _comfortable_ clothes over to the hotel. Room 2878."

"Alright Rin!" He replied giddily. "So how was your night? Was it-"

"Arnaud. Let's talk about it later alright?" Rin interrupts him. "I don't want to…" She paused for a moment, whispering. "Detail my experience with him here. Ok? Bye." She hanged up on him.

"Mmmm alright." He said to no one, putting down the receiver. Izayoi jumped on her heels.

"What did she saaaaay?"

"What you predicted. Bring some clothes over."

"So she _did_ meet Sesshomaru!" She squealed, dashing over to InuTaisho. "We're going to have a new daughter-in-law! Honey! I'm so happy! This is simply ohhhh!" She hugged him tightly.

"That's –ack wonderful news honey." He said, trying nothing to release her from him.

"We're going to have some detailed experience as well Izayoi!" Arnaud exclaimed as he grabbed some clothes he was working on the previous days.

"Oh my _goodness._ Do you have the wine in stock? Oh my goodness oh my goodness!" She squealed, releasing her mate from her iron grip.

"I'm always prepared." He smiled evilly at her, grabbing his phone from the kitchen counter, he opens the door.

"Let's go?" He says.

"B-but…" InuTaisho retorted, Sesshomaru doesn't even know they were here.

"No buts honey!" Izayoi pulls him along. "Let's goooo!"

"They're finally reunited~" Izayoi sang happily. "A grandchild on the way~"

InuTaisho sighed then smiled. At least something good happened to Sesshomaru for once and it was Rin.

_Thank you Rin._

* * *

See you on the next chapter!_  
_


	28. Chapter 28

Haaaai! Thanks for the reviews.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rin sighed as she put down the receiver.

"I hope he gets here asap." She mutters to herself, taking a seat on the side of the bed. She takes a glance at Sesshomaru who had only wore his polo, walking towards her.

"Sessho-?" He snakes his arms on her waist and moves her to the middle of the bed.

"Since he's going to take some time, let's not waste ours." He lustfully said, untying the bathrobe and easily removes it from her.

"Wha-? N-no!" She tried to push him away and fails. "We have a visitor later!"

"Don't deny it." He said as he watch her chest heave up and down, the bra she wore made it more breathtaking. "I can get used to this everyday." He says to her, habitually smothering his face between her soft breast.

"Nnng… You're like Saya when she was a few months old!" Rin struggled a few moments but eventually gave in, she felt him smirk.

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

"_Haaa." _He lapped her gushing juices. Sticking his tongue inside her. "H-He's here!" She blushed, hearing the bell ring. "S-stop!" She uses her feet to push his shoulders away, grabbing the bathrobe beside her.

"Unwanted visitors." He mumbled, grabbing his slacks from the table. He licks his lips to taste the juices that was still there.

"_Ah!_" She secured her bathrobe tightly and checked her appearance on the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, clearly shouting _I just did it with that man over there!_ "Nooo!" She fixes her hair but fails miserably.

_Ding Dong!_

"Coming!" She called out, dashing to the door.

"Arnaud?" She opens the door, her eyes widened to see Izayoi and InuTaisho.

"RIN!" Izayoi squealed pushing Arnaud away from the view and hugs Rin.

"Hey!"

"I miss you soooo much Rin!" Tears were forming at her eyes, she doesn't mind Rin's appearance.

"Izayoi-san… I miss you too." Rin said, hugging Izayoi back. She gave a smile to InuTaisho who nodded his head at her, taking in her disheveled appearance and lewd scent coming from the room. He scrunches his nose up.

_Mated and pregnant. Well done Sesshomaru. You didn't waste your time._

"Father. Mother." Sesshomaru nonchalantly greeted, appearing behind Rin and snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He judgingly looks at Arnaud.

"You have not informed me of your coming here."

"It was kind of an emergency…" Izayoi reasoned out, stepping on her mate's shoe for help.

"We um tried to call. You were kind of busy that time…" He grimaced. Why the hell did he have to be in this too?! "Anyways. Invite us in." He commanded, hoping to avoid this topic.

_I am so being ignored here. _Arnaud sulked. _Well at least I've finally gotten to see the Sesshomaru in person!_ Following behind InuTaisho who entered the hotel room, they all took a seat.

"Your clothes Rin." He hands her the paper bag.

"Oh! Thank you Arnaud! Um…" She looks at all of them. "I'm gonna change for a moment." She stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Excuse me father." Sesshomaru nods at InuTaisho who shook his head. "It's inevitable." The glance Sesshomaru gave to his father told him not to say anything about Rin.

"I see…" InuTaisho coughed, not wanting be obvious. The smell was making him dizzy.

"Inevitable?" Izayoi moved her head slightly, confused at Sesshomaru's sudden outburst.

"Nothing honey." He rubs her back. "Nothing you should be concerned of."

"Hn." Sesshomaru looked at Arnaud who was trying to avoid his gaze.

"You are Arnold?" Sesshomaru questioned him, judging his neon yellow pants. Arnaud nods his head and commented further.

"Oh. My name is Arnaud. Not Arnold. I can tell the difference. As in Nad not Nold." He smiled at Sesshomaru hoping that he'd win some points with him. The dog demon ignores him and looks over to InuTaisho.

_Totally turn off. _He thought grimly. _What did Rin see in you?_

"_Hi._" Rin came back and sat down beside Sesshomaru, whose arm immediately wrapped around her waist.

The whole group were silent for a moment until InuTaisho finally spoke up.

"Well… we'll leave you three for the moment. I need to talk to you Sesshomaru." InuTaisho stood up. His son made no movements, arm still wrapped around Rin. "In private." He added. Sesshomaru reluctantly stood up and followed his father.

After Sesshomaru and InuTaisho left the hotel room, Izayoi and Arnaud grabbed Rin's hands.

"Do I have a grandchild on the way?!"

"Was he any good in bed?!"

"When's the wedding?!"

"Was he amazing?"

A tons of questions suddenly bombarded her. She couldn't keep up.

"Wait. Stop." She sternly looks at the two, raising her palm to them. "You two have a lot of explaining to do first."

"Oh…" They both said, looking at each other nervously.

"Well you see… we kind of planned this… Because you were…" Arnaud nervously started, nudging Izayoi for help since she was part of this as well.

* * *

"Son. I take it all is well now?" They sat down on a bench at the park just outside the hotel.

"Yes. I suppose I have to… thank mother for this."

InuTaisho smiled, he knew Sesshomaru was happy that Rin was now with him and had love him until now, even if it didn't show on his expression.

"She doesn't know she's pregnant? Why didn't you tell her?"

"Father. Did you know about her… modeling career?" He grimly stared at the pigeons walking around, ignoring his father's question.

"Umpf-" His father coughed, pounding his chest a bit. "Um…" Sesshomaru turned his gaze to InuTaisho.

"Yes…" He sighed as if he were kid caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

"How long?"

"When your mother and I went to France during that event…"

"Hn. You've told me nothing for two years."

"She made us promise not to tell anyone. I wanted to tell you but I had to keep my word. I'm sorry."

"I see." He nods, looking around the park. "Why did she do this? Modeling."

"You didn't ask her?" InuTaisho raised an eyebrow to his son. "Seems you were pretty… focused on other things."

"This Sesshomaru had not the opportunity to ask."

"Yeah right. I almost choked in there a while ago had I not pulled you out here."

"You have dropped by unannounced, father. I might have made the room… appropriate for you."

"Uhhhg. Right." InuTaisho muttered back, scratching his head. How could he? The lewd scent from the previous night was still fresh!

"She did it for money. Apparently, she needed money to buy her necessities. Her previous job as a cashier in a supermarket made a toll on her time for studies, plus she reasoned that the money was not much."

"Miroku does not provide money?"

"He does. Just not enough for Rin."

"Why would she need large amount of money?"

"I don't think it's just about necessities. You know women." He thought of his mate with her closet full of dresses that could last a lifetime. "I think she did modeling because it pays more and gives her more free time for studying. She's a freelance if you're wondering. It's a win-win situation for her."

"And where does her money go? The leftovers."

"Charity. Stocks. Some on savings. I've checked on the stocks. She's got a lot of investments. On charity… none. She gives anonymously. So there's no record."

"I see."

"About my developing grandchild. When is the wedding?"

"Wedding?"

"Son…" He shook his head. "Rin would want a wedding, just like Izayoi did."

"Is eternity not enough?"

"Not enough." InuTaisho grinned. "A diamond ring and a lavish party is what you're going to need my son."

Sesshomaru sorely rubbed his temples while his father chuckled.

* * *

"Sooooo?" Arnaud chimed in, nudging Rin to answer already.

She blushed, her face resembling a tomato. "It was…" She shyly look at Izayoi who was beaming at her.

"Don't mind me! I'm curious as well! Ohohoho!" She clapped her hands.

"It felt like _heaven._" She whispered, fidgeting on her seat. "He knew what he was doing. He worked his hands magically. He knows where to touch when to tease when to stop. I think he has a Master's Degree on sex!" Pouting, she continued. "And that's probably from all the women he pleasured before." Her mood soured, as she thought of how many countless women had felt him.

"Oh Rin…" Arnaud said sympathetically.

"Don't think of that Rin! There's something other women have not what you have!"

"Which is?" She confusingly looked at Izayoi.

"Your mark! From Sesshomaru!" She gave a poke to her mark.

"Ah! No-" She squeezed her eyes for the jolt but nothing came. "Huh?" She stared at her mark.

"Oh! That doesn't do much without its mate near. But you _can_ communicate with him. Mentally!"

"Absurd." Arnaud commented.

"Shush Arnaud."

"Mentally? How?"

"Well Rin. Your bond isn't yet strong enough for that. But you can somehow feel him. If you just focus enough."

"I'll try it later." She nodded at her. "How do I strengthen it?"

"Easy! By doing _it_!" She smiled at her.

"Oh my god Rin. Kill me." Arnaud crossed his arm and rolled his eyes.

Rin blushed and gaped at Izayoi's outburst. "Doing….it…." She bit her lower lip.

The door suddenly opened revealing Sesshomaru and InuTaisho.

"This conversation seems interesting but it has to end." InuTaisho said, smiling to Rin.

"Honey…" Izayoi grumbled. "Go away. We're not yet finish! Go talk more with Sesshomaru!"

"Honey." He sternly looked at her then to Arnaud. "We have to go. This time, I'll fill you in the details on the way." He pulls her and looks at Arnaud to follow. "Until later Rin. Goodbye." He smiles and leaves.

"Bye Rin!" Izayoi called out.

"Later Rinny!" Arnaud said as he closed the door.

"Bye…" She waved back, the scene went by so fast that she couldn't follow. She looked at Sesshomaru as he did also.

Experimentally, she pressed on her mark and felt the jolt.

"_Ahh._" Her voiced automatically called out, she clapped her hand on her mouth.

_I did not just do that!_

"_Rrrriiin._" He walked towards her, placing both his hands on the couch, trapping her in between.

"As much as I want to take you right now. We have to talk." He leaned closer until their nose touched.

"Talk?" She breathed in his scent, she tried on focusing what he felt as Izayoi said but fails.

"This secret of yours." He cups her face, thumb trailing her soft cheeks.

"Ahm…" She gulped. _I thought he was going to let me slip._

"Tell me. I won't get mad.' He said as he took a seat beside her, wrapping his arms around her and rests her head on his chest. He closes his eyes to savor the moment, his mate near and his pup forming inside her.

"It all started when I studied here in France." She started while listening to the slow beating of his heart. She liked how warm he was and circles her arms on his waist.

"Big brother did supply me cash every month, but it wasn't enough."

"You could have always ask for more."

"That's too much! I couldn't keep on depending on him. He bought me the apartment, money for food, then lastly for transportation." She bit her lip.

"So I got a job in the supermarket. But its pay was low and it took up much time for my studies. I had to deal with it because it was better than to have the night shift in other places."

"Then one day Arnaud approached me, asking if I wanted to be a model. I was reluctant at first but after a few months I gave in."

"Why didn't you inform anyone?"

"You know brother… he's conservative. I didn't want any problems."

"Who wouldn't want their precious little sister be safe from the wondering eyes of men." He quietly referred to himself from his past actions. "Especially that lingerie shoot."

"Wha-" She blushed, pushing herself up to look at his eyes. "You saw that?!"

"The whole world saw it." He muttered back, staring at her for a few moments.

He raises his hand to caress her face.

"I want you to stop this."

"Stop…?"

"Stop modeling. Miroku is worried sick about you. We need to go back to Japan."

"But…" She reluctantly shook her head.

"Please." Her eyes widened as he said that. He pulls her against him and hugs her. "Your career would harm the pup forming inside you."

She went silent for a moment as Sesshomaru hug her, taking in the information. "I'm with child?!" She squealed, her eyes glittering.

"Pup. Yes Rin." He feels joy seeping through their bond. He pulls away from her.

"I… I'm going to be a mother?!" Her hands went to her stomach. Suddenly her mood soured. "Our pup is going to born out of wedlock. No! I don't want that. I don't want to be a single mother."

"Rin. You are not going to be a single mother." He reassured her, rubbing her hands.

"You knocked me up on the first night. I can't believe you. What would people say? Renee pregnant. Father gone missing."

"I am not going anywhere Rin." He stood up and then knelt in front of her, pulling out a small blue box.

"You may not like how things turned out but… will you marry me Rin?" He opens the box and a big diamond ring reflected through her eyes.

Her jaw hanged as she stared at the ring. All this in one day! Mated. Pregnant. Engaged. She couldn't believe it but she did.

"YES! YEEEES!" She jumped on Sesshomaru, making him hit his back on the floor.

"Yes yes yes yeeees." She started to cry. "I love you Sesshomaruuuuu."

_Thank you father._

While she was still on top of him, he removes the ring out of the box and holds her hand, slipping the ring on her left ring finger.

"I love you too. Rin." He smiled, liking the way he felt her breast pushing against his chest.

"You…" She blushed, pushing herself up. "You're horny!" She openly stared at him, slapping his chest

He smirks at her as he pushed himself up.

"Relieve me." He pulls her up to the couch and traps her. "_Rrriiinn._"

* * *

"How come you never get tired?" She lazily sprawl on top of him, their fifth round finish. It became more intimate as she now felt what Sesshomaru was feeling as well.

"I'm always like this." He said, combing her hair. He feels the smoothness of her red hair.

"I bet your women from before got so exhausted because of your stamina." She pouted, her hand clenching, then flicking his bud.

"Why does everyone think I'm a womanizer?" He sighed as he pulled Rin to face him.

"So you're telling me you're some saint who never did it?" She mocked him, dropping her head on the pillow.

"Yes."

"Huh?" She looked at him weirdly, their bond telling her he wasn't lying one bit.

"You… you were a virgin?" She disbelievingly asked him, her eyes glittering once more.

"You talk as if you were not one." He avoided her gaze.

"Y-you lost your virginity to me?!" She giggled, he groans then rolls to face his back to her, clearly not used to being embarrassed.

"As you did with me." He countered back.

"Nooo. Don't grumble Maruuuu." She cooed, smiling as she pressed herself against his back.

"But… If you just lost it last night… two years ago… the event. You were… so _skilled._" She draws imaginary line on his back. "And then last night until now."

"I had a lot of practice." He murmured, wanting to get out of the topic.

"Practice?" She pokes his back, wanting more answers.

"Videos. Magazines. Renee Bordeaux." He said exasperatingly.

"RENEE?!" She gasped then giggled, grabbing his shoulder and shakes it. "Oh myyy Maruuu! You jacked off to my lingerie shoot didn't you!"

"Yes I did. Do you have a problem with that?" He turns to her and grabs her waist.

"No. In fact, when we get back to Japan… I'll give you a show. As a reward." She seductively smiled at him as she kissed him on the lips, effectively starting round six.

* * *

"Ngggghhh." She lazily rolled on the other side of the bed, the sun rays from the window attacked her closed eyes, bothering her sleep.

"Maruuu…?" She moves her hand, the sheets were cold, as if no one occupied it last night.

She groggily sits up, her vision adjusting to the brightness.

"Sesshomaru?" She called out, making nothing out of her blurry vision.

"I'm here." He walks toward the bed with a mug of coffee on his hand.

"Want some?" He sits on her side and pushes the mug to her.

"Later…" She mumbled, covering herself up with the sheets as she saw Sesshomaru looking down on her chest.

"You're like a baby you know… your focus is always on my chest." She puffed her cheeks up as Sesshomaru sipped his coffee.

"Felt like home." He simply said.

She blushed at his comment and tried to move her legs to stand up, the ache from her hips suddenly flared up, making her grab onto Sesshomaru's arm.

"Owww." She said, holding her hips. Sesshomaru smirked at her, feeling he had done an achievement.

"Don't smile!" She lightly punch him on the arm. She groaned, burying her head to her palms.

"Come." He places his mug on the side table. "I'll… clean you up." He offers a hand to her.

At first, she looks at him as if he had another thing on mind, but after a moment she places his hand on his to take his offer. The diamond glittered on her hands.

"Alright…" She smiled at the ring.

* * *

Weeeee!

Sessh has a chest fettish but only for Rin! He just can't keep it in! XD

See you on the next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you so much guys! It's finally the end. Epilogue on the next chapter!

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy! TT u TT

* * *

"Are you sure he's here?" She whispered to the dog demon as they walked on the hallway, on their way to Miroku's office.

"Hn." He holds onto her hand a bit more tightly, glaring at every man passing by who was checking Rin out. If she was being checked on before, now she was given twice the attention by men ever since he had mated her. The way she moved was more graceful and seductive, her hips swaying, mesmerizing the wondering eyes of his employees.

They had flown back to Japan after Rin had her hair dyed back to its original color.

"Hey Rin! Welcome back!" One greeted but was ignored as Sesshomaru walked faster than his usual pace.

"Hi!" Rin managed to wave back before being pulled in a corner.

"What's the big problem Maru!" She pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Stop. Stop this. Stop making me jealous." He whispered harshly.

She gaped at him. What? How did a simple greeting trigger his nerves?

"I'm not making you jealous!" She argued.

"I know. Just stop socializing with other men!"

"Hah… I just said hi!"

"Then don't do it anymore."

"That's disrespectful!"

"I don't care." He pulls her to a kiss, making her shut up then proceeds to drag her towards her brother's office.

"Wa-"

The dog demon opened his door, revealing a slouched Miroku burying himself in a mountain of papers. Sango was on the couch, helping Miroku sort out some files. Saya was also there, playing with the teddy bear Rin gave her before.

Sango looked up to the intruder, recognizing who it was, she stood up. The woman behind him looked familiar to her, her eyes watered, it sinks in to her who it was, but before she could call out on her, Saya beat her to it.

"Auntie Rin!" She shouted, trying to go down on the couch, the bear still on her grasp.

"Rin…?" Miroku looked up to Rin who stepped to Sesshomaru's side, her hand entwined with his.

"Big Brother… Sango-chan… Saya …"

"Rin!" Sango hugged her tightly, her tears streamed down. "You're back…"

"Auntie Riiin!" Saya clumsily walked towards Rin, hugging her calf. "I mish you."

"I'm sorry…" Rin whispered, her eyes watered. Miroku stood up and walked towards her. Not believing that Rin was actually in front of him.

"Rin…" He cupped her face. "You're back." He whispered repeatedly, enveloping her to a hug.

"Big Brother…." She sniffed, hugging him back. "I'm sorry…"

"No! I'm sorry." He said, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry I drove you away."

"I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you."

"I'm sorry for meddling in your relationship."

"I'm sorry for hiding the fact I was a model in France."

A moment of silence passed, he looks at her with serious eyes. Sesshomaru tensed, Miroku was clearly looking at her mark. His best friend gives him a glance before returning his attention to Rin.

"What?"

"Umm… don't get mad brother…." She fidget, looking down at Saya who was still hugging her leg, she looks up to Rin with her adorable eyes and smiles.

After Rin spilled the beans, Sango nodded and smiled, she said she didn't care, Rin was an adult and she could do what she wants. She discreetly gives Miroku a stern look that said not to give Rin anymore reason to feel down.

Sesshomaru looks down avoiding Miroku and Sango's gazes as he did the unusual. Play rock paper scissors with Saya, winning every round, making Saya pout every time she loses. He knew it wasn't about him playing with Saya, but it was because of the obvious mark on Rin's neck and the ring on her ring finger. What they didn't know was that she was also pregnant, but he keeps it to himself for a while.

"I see…" Miroku rubbed his temples sorely. So that's why they weren't able to find out where she was. She had another identity! Yet he doesn't dwell too much on that now, he was happy that she was now here safe and sound.

"You know what Rin. I don't care. As long as you're here now and you're safe… that's all that matters." He takes another glimpse on her hand and sees a ring on her ring finger. He gives her a hug.

"So…" He sighed. "Who's the lucky man?" He points to her ring. "Arthur?" He doesn't bring up Jacob since he heard about what had happened.

Sesshomaru slightly growled at Miroku, he saw the mark. Why would he try to marry her off to another man?

"No!" Rin denied happily. "It's… Sesshomaru…" She smiled as she tugged on the dog demon's long sleeves.

"Oh…" Miroku yawned. "Right… Congrats." Sango giggled as Saya walked to Rin and demanded to be held up.

"Saya…" Rin pulls her up to her lap. What she observed was right, the first thing Saya did was launch her face in between her breast, making Rin blush.

"No." Sesshomaru pulls Saya's collar, grabbing her waist and sits her on the couch. Pushing her teddy bear to her body.

"That's mine." He told her off. Saya gives him a cheeky smile even though she didn't fully understand.

"Brat." He muttered as he looked away from Saya.

"Oh and brother?" Rin's smile grew larger, she fidgeted on her seat, her one hand on Saya's hand.

"Yes…?" He wasn't going to like this.

"I'm…" She looked at Sango who was looking at her curiously. "Pregnant." She blurted out.

Miroku and Sango gaped at the two couple.

"P-p-pregnant?!" Miroku said disbelievingly. "Mated and Pregnant?!" He stood and jumped on Sesshomaru, giving him a playful strangle.

The two women laughed as Sesshomaru tried to pry Miroku off of him.

"Congratulations Rin!" She hugged her tightly. "When's the wedding?"

"Izayoi-san and Arnaud are preparing at as we speak."

"I'm going to help as well!" She declared, picking up Saya and pulls Rin out of the office. Leaving the two best friends to fight.


	30. Chapter 30

9 months later.

"She's so adorable!" Izayoi cooed at her grandchild who was being breastfeed by Rin. Her hands itched to touch her grandchild.

The wedding went off well, Izayoi, Sango, and Arnaud made a good team. They had only ask what Rin would want to see and they worked with magic. A lot had happened, Rin had Arnaud cancel out all her contracts as she now had signed with Taisho Elites, not as Renee Bourdeaux but as Rin Taisho. She had not yet started but would start as soon as everything would be fine after her pregnancy. Arnaud had also signed a contract with Taisho Elites as head makeup artist, making his stay in Japan permanent.

Renee Bourdeaux was no more.

"Yes… just like her father." She smiled as she gently touched her daughter's fluffy ears, making it twitch a little.

Her daughter mostly had her appearance from her father, white haired, yellow eyes, and markings on her face. A single magenta stripe on each cheek with a crescent moon on her forehead, just like her father's. The only thing she inherited from Rin was the cute pout and the way she would smile whenever they would make baby talk with her.

Sesshomaru was beside her, gently rubbing his daughter's forehead as he watched her feed, her one hand clenched on his finger. He knew that even before his pup was born, he was already wrapped under her tiny little fingers. He was going to spoil her rotten.

Sango was also there smiling carrying Saya, Saya leaned over to have a better view. "Pwetty…" She pointed to the pup's ears.

Rin smiled up to Saya then winced a bit. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru tensed a bit.

"She kinda bit me…" She smiled shyly as she adjusted her hold on the pup.

"That's natural." Sango smiled.

"We'll give you a moment." Izayoi smiled as she waved to the small family. Sango nodded and followed Izayoi out of the room.

"She's beautiful just like you Rin." He kissed her gently.

"I'm glad everything turned out so well…." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I didn't like the part where we had to part for two years." He joked, shifting his gaze to the pup.

"Maru…" She sighed contently, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We haven't decided on her name yet…"

"I have one in mind."

"I as well."

"Let's say it together?" She looked at him.

"Okay." He nodded.

"One… two… and three."

"Renee." They both said. They both stared at each other and then chuckled.

"Renee Taisho." She whispered as Renee started to cry.

"I like it. I love you Rin." He said as he caressed her face.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru hugs his small family.

"About the show you promised me..." He whispered to her ears, referring to that night.

"Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Alright! IT'S DONE!

First of all I want to thank my friend Chiara (GuezWhu), who helped me on thinking of the plot summary for this. (Which I planned when I was on chapter 8.)

Secondly to my reviewers! I will not leave any special messages because I just really don't know what to say, but I'm really happy that you followed and read my story!

In no particular order: Anonymous (3 or more? idk hahaha), Taraah36, LMTOP, Esperanza Lane, Karrat, Kurose Sakurazaki, chylenn, obsessed dreamer, XYZ, Janestone, LADY SILVERFOX, Tigra22, Augustus Sol, missy . carter . 77, Anima92, Randotypo, funkyhusky, Randogrl, Einz

Aaaand to the others I failed to mention. Without you guys... I think I would have updated much slower. hahaha! :D

Lastly, my beta reader Mi Ling Chi who is currently revising the chapters. (Correcting my engrish. lol I facepalmed a lot when I looked at her corrections.)

THE END.

To guest reviewer: I'm sorry. My bad. XD Let me change that for you. Thanks for the correction! Hopefully you can see this! :D


End file.
